Birth of a Predacon
by Misgel
Summary: After the destruction of their base, the Autobots are left scattered. The Decepticons send their new superweapon to destroy their enemy... and bring Jack Darby into their hands. Coauthored with Rian Moeru!
1. Chapter 1

**Rian-Moeru: Hey there! This is a fic Misgel and I wrote together, and it was a lot of fun! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Misgel: What Rian-Moeru said! I'm really proud how this came out and it was awesome to write about our favorite characters!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Transformers Prime**

 **Warnings: situations of angst, torture, character death**

* * *

Jack felt a relief wash over him as he received a text from his mother, telling him she was fine and with Fowler. That tiny bit of information was enough to set back his unease with the situation they were in by a mile. As long as his mother was safe and well, then he could keep on pushing through this with Arcee.

Speaking of Arcee, he checked the time on his phone, noting that she had been gone for fifteen minutes now. He hoped she'd get back soon. He didn't feel safe being out by an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere by himself for long.

* * *

Megatron was triumphant.

At long last, the hole the Autobots called a base was destroyed. He was disappointed to scavenge the remains of the facility only to find no remains of his enemy. They must have groundbridged before the attack, and were hiding somewhere on this dirt planet. No doubt plotting against him.

His mood improved, however, when Knock Out returned from scouting the remains of the Omega Lock, Shockwave in tow. The famed scientist he thought had perished long ago was alive, and promising to bring a great asset to the Decepticon cause. Just the tactical advantage he needed.

The Decepticon warlord slouched on his throne, servos gripping the armrests in anticipation as the groundbridge yawned open. And a mighty beast stepped out. He grinned as his troops cowered in fear.

"A P-Predacon?" Starscream yelped. "Th-they have been extinct since the beginning of Cybertronian history!"

It did Megatron's spark good, to see Shockwave once again was tampering with creation. He neared the beast confidently, ignoring Starscream's word of caution. The Predacon did not react to his approach, merely shifted on its great talons and stared at him curiously. The cloned creature was tamed. Such primal power, and it was all under Megatron's complete control. The Decepticon leader received a ping from his com-link. He grinned, a dark idea forming.

"Let us see the power of this beast," the evil tyrant proclaimed.

Shockwave downloaded coordinates into the Predacon's navigational system, along with a set of orders. Broad wings extended, and a sharp maw opened in a deafening roar. With a flap of wings, the monster tore into the sky.

"Let the hunt begin."

Starscream continued to whine into his audio receptors as the beast soon disappeared from view, little more than a deceptively small dot on the horizon. A glare set his second-in-command into his proper place while he tended to other matters. Such as placing the humans into their _rightful_ place under his heel.

* * *

Jack dove to avoid the energon blasts of Eradicons, sliding under a semi-truck to escape the line of fire while Arcee fought. They may have looked different, taking on a shinier silver sheen, but they were as stupid as ever it seemed.

They had poor aim, most of their shots missing Arcee as the 'Bot expertly dodged the attacks. Instead of attacking her together, the pair of Eradicons took turns on bombing runs. One would straighten towards the ground and send a volley of wasted energon before flying by, turning around to make another pass, as the other took its place. Jack didn't get why they didn't just come down and fight. Maybe they knew Arcee was better than them.

Then suddenly the thundering mortar fire ceased. The high-pitched drone of Cybertronian engines faded.

"What the—?" Arcee gasped. "They're retreating."

"That means we won, right?" Jack asked, peaking his head out of his hiding spot.

A monstrous, deafening roar was his answer.

Both human and Transformer flinched at the horrible sound.

" _What is that_?!" Jack shouted in terror, eyes locking in on the creature as it steadily grew larger.

It looked like...a dragon?

Metallic, crimson wings extended from black armor plating. A long neck ended with a monstrous maw and an even longer, wicked tail whipped in the wind. Four legs were folded against its belly, each with a terrifying set of razor-sharp claws.

The gigantic creature suddenly rotated its wings, its shadow falling over the pair. Arcee just barely managed to leap out of the way as the monster landed on its claws with a force of an earthquake. Jack, who had been trying to climb to his feet, fell back down. He paled when he saw cracks underneath the beast and its gigantic size. It could barely fit in the entire courtyard!

Arcee was frozen, like she was in some sort of stasis lock, staring up at the massive dragon. Suddenly the monster shifted.

"Arcee!" Jack screamed, but his warning came too late.

A spiked tail shot down, slamming to his friend. The little Autobot let out a loud grunt of pain as she was sent flying through the air.

Arcee tumbled onto the ground, metal grating on concrete with sparks flying everywhere before slowing to a stop. She groaned, picking herself up slowly while Jack was frozen on the spot. Another roar from the beast had him scrambling back to get away.

Jack ducked back under the cargo container of the truck, watching helplessly as the dragon lunged again. Arcee had no chance to leap out of the way as the monster's captured her middle with its jaws. It reared its head up with a sickening crunch.

"ARCEE!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs.

With a reverberating growl, the dragon tossed its head, tossing its prey away like a ragdoll. Arcee crashed into the wall of an abandoned warehouse with such force that the building collapsed on top of her.

"NOO!"

The dragon shifted at the human's high-pitched shriek. It tilted its massive head curiously. Jack froze as his eyes met those yellow, fierce optics. The world shook as the beast stomped towards him. The human shrunk beneath the semi-truck as the dragon gently pressed its head against the cargo container, as if testing its weight. Then it struck harder with a deafening slam, making Jack let out a yell and cover his head. The monster growled in frustration before rearing up on its hind legs.

With a roar, it swatted the cargo container away with a single paw. Leaving Jack exposed.

Curled up in a ball, he looked over his shoulder. Only to see the dragon's human-sized fangs.

Jack trembled. He...he was going to die here. Crushed, ripped in half, dropped or eaten, all the possibilities equally horrible. Tears were flowing from his eyes, unable to look away from the beast that had killed Arcee.

The dragons raised its huge talons. Jack shut his eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable agony. He sent a prayer to everyone he loved, sorry that he failed them. He shivered as burning metal enclosed around him. But death never came.

Suddenly there was a world-shaking jolt with a clap of thunder. Jack's ears popped. Wind whistled in his ear. Blood rushed to his head. His breaths became shallow. The boy's senses dulled as everything became light.

A mighty, victorious roar sounded.

Then the blackness closed in.

* * *

The beast landed with finesse on top deck of the _Nemesis,_ surprisingly gentle as it did so. More than Starscream expected from such an unruly beast. Still, it was nothing compared to one of the Seeker's own graceful take-off, he noted with a scoff, wielding his energon prod. He was about to tell the monster off into its new kennel when talons unfolded, revealing a tiny body.

The human was quite still. Likely dead, Starscream mused aloud as the beast lowered its long neck down to sniff at the organic. The Decepticon made a disgusted face, assuming the beast was going to eat the revolting thing.

"You DARE bring an insect onto the ship?!" Starscream shrieked as he stomped towards the beast. The Predacon raised its head with a confused chirp. The thing probably didn't even understand him. "Get rid of it, immediately!"

The Predacon did not move, merely stared at the Seeker. Didn't Shockwave say it was tamed?

"Stupid creature! I gave you an order!" Starscream shouted, driving the prod into the Predacon's neck.

The monster let out a pained roar. The flyer saw the tail too late. He lived up to his name as he was sent into the wall.

The human jerked at the sound, eyes snapping open as he was startled awake. Starscream moaned in pain as he lifted himself up from the floor.

"W-what—" Jack slurred.

The world vanished for a moment. The back of his head hit something hard. The pain was enough to make him open his eyes.

Only to see brilliantly glowing optics glaring down at him.

He shook from fear and yelled as the beast eyed him, seeming to sniff him even as he shielded his face with his arms. He knew it was pointless. A flick from this thing would be all it would take to kill him.

Yet that didn't happen. When nothing happened after several seconds, Jack dared to peak out from behind his arms, finding the monster was staring at him.

"You did not hear me, BEAST?!" Starscream's shrill voice came. The dragon raised its head, giving Jack a full view of the Decepticon second-in-command, arm transformed into a blaster. Immediately the monster let out a deep, menacing growl. Jack's bones rattled. Suddenly the beast shifted on its haunches and lowered to the ground. The human paled. "What are you doing?" Starscream demanded. "I know what you're thinking! Don't you dare!"

The Seeker let out a high-pitched scream of terror as the dragon lunged. Jack wailed as he was taken along for the ride. However, the beast never reached Starscream.

"ENOUGH!" a deep voice bellowed.

The dragon stopped instantly, its fangs inches from Starscream's neck. The Seeker was curled in a ball, wings flat on his back. Jack wanted to heave.

He knew that voice anywhere, even if he had only heard it a few times. Jack wished he were anywhere else in the world right now.

Jack trembled at the sight of Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons. He huddled into the claws that held him. He rather be with the monster than be at the mercy of the evil tyrant. The warlord was tall and imposing as he neared the Predacon in long, confident strides.

"Master! Stay back!" the Seeker cried. "The beast is still violent!"

"There's no need for alarm, Starscream," Megatron purred proudly. "The Predacon's first hunt was a success. The Autobot has been terminated."

Jack's heart clenched. He remembered the building falling on top of Arcee. No, she—she couldn't be...

Suddenly cold, blood-red optics settled on the human. Megatron grinned, revealing razor-sharp denta. "And, the beast has brought a prize as well."

Jack's veins turned to ice. P-Prize? Oh, no...

The Decepticon held out his claws. "Give the human to me."

The Predacon growled and metal closed around Jack.

Megatron wasn't impressed by the beast's first refusal to him. He snarled, bearing denta as he demanded the Predacon yield the human to him. The dragon shifted on its claws, growling reluctantly. Then Jack was lifted up and his metal cage was retracted. Only for him to fall into another.

Jack pressed against the claws holding him, trying to get away. Megatron flashed an unpleasant grin that sent shivers down his spine.

"Ah, so we meet again, little one," Megatron purred. Jack merely glared. His captor ignored him as the Decepticon warlord turned to his second. "Starscream, you are responsible for securing the beast."

"ME?!" Starscream squawked.

Megatron merely growled and the Seeker cowered. Jack whined as talons pressed against his sides. He looked up through squinted eyes, only to see the tyrant's hellish optics.

"We have much work to do," Megatron sneered.

With that, the silver giant turned around and lumbered into the _Nemesis_. The last thing Jack heard was a distressed growl from the Predacon. The door closed, cutting him off from the outside world, and leaving him in darkness.

* * *

"You won't win," Jack said, more to assure himself than to incur Megatron's wrath. "The Autobots are going to take you down—"

"But I have already won," Megatron sneered, claws tightening on his body, emanating a scream from the human. "Without Optimus Prime, the remaining Autobots have scattered. The humans have conceded to my might, and my army will swarm from Darkmount to every corner of this world. I suggest you become acquainted with your new life."

Megatron's words were self-assured, and his look was confident, plating buffed out with dominance. It made Jack shiver when he realized the warlord was right. He didn't even know where the other Autobots were. He didn't even know they were _alive_. Arcee was dead. Optimus Prime was missing. His home, Jasper, Nevada was destroyed, wiped off the map.

The Decepticons had won.

Jack started at the sound of a massive door opening. He glanced through the gaps of Megatron's claws to see a wide room, full of metal slabs. Each one was littered with obscure, deadly-looking tools. The boy gulped. Megatron barked a name he did not recognize. Shock-wave?

There were steps of heavy pedes, and Jack trembled at the sight of a terrifying Decepticon. The mech's spiked armor was a deep purple, almost blending in with the gloom of the ship. One of the arms was instead a massive fusion cannon, connected to his back with a cable. The Decepticon only had a single, unblinking optic, which stared at his master expectantly.

"Lord Megatron," he spoke, his voice deep and stoic. Jack's immediate thought was that he did _not_ want to be anywhere near this mech. "I had not expected you to arrive with a human."

Megatron chuckled darkly. "An unexpected development." The world tilted as the warlord held out his servo to the scientist. "You are to see what you can learn from this fleshling."

The mech, Shockwave, bowed his head. "As you wish, my master."

"I am eager to see what knowledge this human yields."

Jack flinched as a cold talon stroked his back. He shivered as chills followed the motion down his spine. With that, he was transferred to Shockwave's single servo.

The grip was not pleasant as the fingers wrapped firmly around his arms and torso. He flailed his legs in an attempt to do _something_ to the mech, but it was futile. He might as well have been trying to kick down a wall for all the good it did him.

"Your resistance is illogical," Shockwave chided, giving a disciplining squeeze. Jack gasped as all the air was pressed from his lungs.

"I'm not scared of you, Cyclops!" the human snarled, trying to grip onto the last remnants of courage he had. It was hard. But he would not show fear to these monsters. Arcee wouldn't.

"That is also, illogical."

It was then Jack was put in chains. They were wrapped painfully around his arms, crushing. The boy grinded his teeth and flailed, only to find his feet dangling three stories in the air. All his captors had to do was drop him, and he would break his legs. Or worse.

He eyed Shockwave as the mech circled around him. The 'Con's questions were blunt. Where are the Autobots? What are their plans? How was the human military planning to attack?

Jack merely kept his mouth shut. If he said a word, he would be giving in. Then electric shocks were run down the chains. The prisoner screamed.

Shockwave asked. Jack was silent. Shocks were sent. The captive must have passed out from the pain at one point, because he awoke to see Starscream before him. Energon prod in hand.

"Ah, finally awake, are you?" the sadistic second-in-command sneered.

The process with Shockwave was repeated, only instead of shocks, a pulse of energon was sent into Jack's muscles. He wailed as the burning poison coursed through his body. Then the shocks came again. Jack's voice grew hoarse.

"I don't know..." he said again for the umpteenth time, voice came out barely coming above a whisper, hoarse and scratchy. "I don't know!"

Another prod in chest, then shocks coursed through his body. How much more of these could he take before he suffered neural shutdowns?

Jack sniffed, hiccupping softly. Any tears he may have shed during the agonizing interrogation had long since dried.

"I don't believe you," Starscream hissed.

"I... I swear."

Each round was with a different Decepticon, each one had their own twisted form of torture. Soundwave used audio clips of former interrogations to question him, wrapping his metallic tentacles around his body and squeezing the air out of him if he failed to answer. Knock Out even came, using a different approach, making dry comments about the human instead of interrogating. However, if Jack attempted to reply, a cut to his flesh would put him place. Megatron saw him several times. The warlord would be either cruel and demanding, using the shocks until the human passed out, or calm and collected, speaking in a sickly soft tone, like a fake friend.

Jack was starting to crack from the strain of it all. He hadn't had food or water in what felt like days. There was no illusion that he was going to be making it out of here alive. It was just a matter of time to see who was going to kill him first. Death would be a welcomed relief from the constant torture.

* * *

The Great-Beast paced his enclosed space, what the Screaming-One called a "kennel." He did not like it. The absence of the great-plain-of-the-sky made his inner fire burn with anxiety. So he was left with his other senses. He smelled a great deal, each scent unique, from the crisp air to the stale dirt to the metallic twang of his space to the sharp, toxic scent of lifeblood. He heard more.

The overbearing hum of the great-wingless-stone-monster, the stone-like clanking of the Two-Walkers, the sharp sounds of their glossas, the bellowing roars of the Great-One, his master. Then there were other sounds, ones that made him flex his talons. Little, but high-pitched squeals, sharp enough to penetrate the black stone. The Little-One? It was always along with a buzzing sound, or a growl of a Two-Walker.

The Great-Beast disliked the sounds of the Little-One's squealing. It sounded as though it was in pain. It agitated him greatly to hear such pitiful noises come from the Little-One he had taken. The Great-Beast clawed the stone beneath his talons in distress, leaving deep grooves. More than once, he scorched the insides of the "kennel" in anger, most often during the Little-One's screaming.

The Screaming-One made an annoying sound when he discovered the damage. He did not understand the weird noises the Screaming-One made, but he understood that the lightning-stick that brought pain. The Great-Beast bit it in half with his great fangs. He let out a mighty roar, and the Screaming-One fled back to the bowels of the great-wingless-stone-monster.

The Great-Beast narrowed his optics. That's where the Great-One took his Little-One. He must find a way inside. He must find his Little-One.

The Great-Beast neared the stone that hid the bowels. He eyed the glowing-panel beside it. The Screaming-One had pressed his talons on it before he fled. Did it control the stone? He raised a large talon. With surprisingly gentleness, he touched the glowing-panel, replicating the movements the Screaming-One made. It made a sound of delight, and the stone moved away.

The Great-Beast growled warily. The bowels were just large enough for his massive size, but he could not spread his wings. He would not be able to fly. He tucked his wings to his sides, until they became one with his hide. With a huff, the Great-Beast entered the _Nemesis_.

There were so many smells contained in such a tight area. It made his head spin from the interlocking scents. The Screaming-One had passed by not too long go, but his stench didn't go in the direction of the Little-One. Nor did the Great-One's. He followed his Little-One's scent, his keen sense easily capable of picking out the faded scent.

Then the Great-Beast's chemoreceptors detected another, sharp, strange scent. It was toxic like lifeblood, but it had a dull, stone-like twang. He growled. Could it be the Little-One's blood? Why did the Great-One send him to fetch the Little-One, only to cause him to bleed? The tiny creature did not even have claws or fangs, not even wings!

It had to be a hatchling. Yet to grow into its stone-hide. It was certainly not grown enough to even have talons. It certainly explained why the Blue-One defended it so valiantly.

The Great-Beast heard startled shrieks of the Two-Walkers, some of them even leaping out of his way like terrified prey. He ignored him, instead coming to another barrier. It also had a glowing-panel. The Great-Beast did the same movement as before, pressing little symbols with his talon. He cocked his long neck back when it only chirped in alarm.

Why was it not opening?! The Great-Beast growled in annoyance. How dare it not open! The Two-Walkers and their silly barriers! In his frustration, he shifted and flicked his tail. The panel was crushed with a spray of fire, still chirping in alarm. The barrier opened.

He growled lowly as he prowled into the tight, confined space. There, in the center of the room, was the Little-One, hanging by strips of metal from the ceiling. Beside of him, slowly moving out of the way, was his Creator, lone optic trained on his form.

"What are you doing here?" his Creator demanded in that dull voice, using his language.

The Great-Beast ignored him, instead sniffing the Little-One. He flinched at the revolting smell. The toxic, stone scent covered him, along with the stench of burnt hide and filth and stress. What had they done to his Little-One? He had taken the hatchling! Not them! It was his! All his!

The Great-Beast rose onto his haunches, doubling his height. He sensed his Creator bristle at the action. He ignored the Two-Walker's furious bark. Instead, he clamped his maw down on the metal what held up the Little-One. It shattered in his teeth like bones.

The chain gone, the other one was forced to take all of the weight of the prisoner. It went slack and the Little-One fell, but pulled at his limb before he hit the floor. There was a sharp _pop_ from the little creature and suddenly it let out a shriek. The Great-Beast's hide rippled as he heard the distress in the strange sound, and it how it was like all the other times he had heard the Little-One's cries. How dare the hatchling be in such pain!

The Great-Beast bit into the second chain. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and lightning filled the stone. He growled in pain and in determination. He broke it as easily as the first. The Little-One fell, but with supreme reflexes, the Great-Beast caught the hatchling in his talons. He ignored the roars of his Creator as he stomped out of the room.

The hatchling whimpered and squealed as he lumbered back through the halls and back to his nest, where he placed the Little-One down with great care and ease. His movements were minute, his small plateless body trembling.

The Great-Beast cooed, gently, but it only made the Little-One let out a fearful sound. He nuzzled the hatchling, gently, mindful of his fangs. More tremors. Then he gave the hatchling a comforting lick.

There was a small sputtering sound, and then more shivering. He rumbled, a deep, guttural sound in his long throat, as his chest glowed orange from the inner heat of his flames. The Great-Beast settled near the hatchling to warm him, laying his massive head down.

He secured the little-thing in his talons, mindful of the sharp tips from scathing the hatchling. He held the Little-One to his breastplate, next to his inner fire. The Great-Beast curled around him, laying his maw over the talons and his tail shielding his optics. He covered his body with a broad wing, hiding the Little-One from any prying gazes. Satisfied, the Great-Beast fell into recharge.

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted with intense pain. He seethed as waves of agony coursed through his body, sinking down to his bones. It felt like his arms were being ripped from their sockets and his back burned. His head pounded like someone was hitting a sledgehammer against his skull.

Suddenly a deafening growl assaulted his hearing. He squinted through his impaired vision, only to see a giant black mass nearing him. He heard another set of growls- Shockwave. Without warning, there was a _cling_ and all of Jack's organs flew to his throat. The fall was stopped when something yanked on his arm, effectively pulling it from its socket. The prisoner screamed at the intense pain, and his hearing was punished by that growl again.

Then something hot and solid pressed against him. Jack tried to move. He couldn't. He whined at the vicious jolts that racked his sore body. By the time they stopped, he was trembling with exhaustion and agony. The boy whined as he heard an alien, high-pitched sound in his ear. He tried to flinch away, only for something warm and wet and slimy to slide up his back. He instinctively shuddered in disgust. He immediately regretted his mistake, as there was another dangerous growl.

Then Jack was encased by the suffocating heat. Then there was a deep, drumming sound, surrounding him. It was slow and rhythmic, almost like a heartbeat. Jack's eyes fluttered, torn between sleep and alertness.

What were the Decepticons doing to him now? What did they want? He already told them everything! He couldn't do it. He wasn't an Autobot. He wasn't a fighter. He wasn't brave. He was just a human, a high school student. He didn't want any of this. He just wanted to go home.

Jack found himself pressed against the warmness that surrounded him. It reminded him of home, when he would curl into his bed when the desert nights turned cold. Where the Decepticons couldn't touch him. Jack closed his eyes, feeling safe.

Maybe, just for the time being, he could pretend that he was back home. With his mother and her tofu dinners that never failed to make his stomach churn. He could go for it right now though. Anything would be better than the emptiness currently gnawing at his stomach.

Jack dreamt of the bots. Hanging around the intact base. Bulkhead and Bumblebee played lobbing while Raf helped Ratchet with his tech. Arcee stood next to Jack, a kind of soft smile he rarely saw gracing her features while he stood next to her leg, taking it easy.

His dreams were interrupted by a ferocious bellow.

"PREDACON!" Megatron roared.

His yell was oddly muffled, but still loud enough that Jack flinched. He knew the voice that brought him pain...The warmth moved with that bone-shaking growl. There was a furious stomp of pedes on metal.

"Give the fleshling to me, immediately!" the warlord demanded.

Jacks breathing hitched, terror overwhelming him as he pressed into the heated metal behind him. Another growl, louder than before, making the boy's limited world tremble. He covered his ears at the harsh noise.

"You dare challenge me, beast?" Megatron's roar came.

There was a loud _bang_ like something large and powerful slammed against metal. Jack jumped a mile at the thundering noise. For a moment, he thought the "beast" had physically attacked Megatron. But the Decepticon leader's growl was as deadly as always.

"Shockwave! Explain the Predacon's behavior," he ordered. "Why does he hide the fleshling?"

What? Jack couldn't have heard that right.

"Predacons possess strong territorial instincts," the monotone voice of the scientist explained. "It could be possible it has claimed the human for its own."

"You say the beast has imprinted?"

"Precisely, my liege."

There was a long pause. Then there was a scoff, which sound like a rockslide. Jack couldn't tell it was in contempt or amusement.

"A mighty beast possessive over an insect," Megatron grumbled.

"Is this what you had in mind when creating your 'ultimate' hunter?" Starscream scoffed. "Mistaking a human as a sparkling! Preposterous. Master, allow me to dispose of the fleshling."

"Will the fleshling interfere with the Predacon's ability to function?" Megatron asked instead.

"That remains to be seen," Shockwave answered. "Much of Predacon behavior is still elusive."

There was another pause, longer than the first.

"Then we shall see," Megatron decided.

"WHAT?" Starscream squawked.

"The human's interrogation has failed to provide us any information. Leave it in the beast's care until we find other methods. Should the insect prove to be a distraction, then terminate it."

"B-but Lord Megatron! Surely you don't intend to allow the human to remain uncheck—"

"Enough!" Megatron snapped, cutting the Seeker off. "The human is of little importance if it does not have the information I seek. For the time being the beast can have its pet, so long as it continues to complete its tasks."

With that, there was the heavy sound of pedes, fading away. There was a metallic groan, and several more clanking of steps, retreating. Then silence.

Until there was a rumbling noise. Jack shut his eyes tight as suddenly the heat around him shifted once again. He squinted his open, only to see piercing yellow optics. The poor boy screamed and reared back, only for his back to slam against metal.

It...It was the Predacon. Which meant... he was in the beast's grasp. The monster that killed Arcee...

No no no...this couldn't be real! He...He must have cracked, lost his mind and this was all a hallucination, a dream—

Jack's trembles renewed with vigor. Blood rushed to his head, making the limited world spin. Suddenly the heat around him flushed against him, along with dark, oppressive darkness of sleep.

The Great-Beast rumbled softly, satisfied once the hatchling had drifted off easily back in sleep. Satisfied that he wouldn't wake again for some time, he curled up head to tail once more, and he too dozed off. One eye remained open, determined to keep watch for Two-Walkers that would take him.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was cold. It penetrated the torn cotton of his sleeves and prickled his skin. The boy instinctively shivered. It was always too cold when the Predacon left, when the warmth of its superheated body was absent. Even the makeshift shelter did little to protect him against the harsh elements of the stratosphere. He hoped the dragon would return shortly. It was only because of the beast that he was alive.

So delirious from lack of nutrition and blood loss, it took Jack time to realize the Predacon had taken him from his captors. At first, he thought he was losing it. Especially when the beast brought him food. Then the human thought it was a trick. The Decepticons were using the monster to coddle him, make him lose his guard. It especially explained why the Predacon built a makeshift nest for him.

The beast had torn into the sheets of metal of the ship, exposing its inner wiring. A breath of plasmafire burned the wiring into inactivity, making it safe to touch. And created a small crevice for Jack take shelter in. The beast even brought accessories, delivering a number of metallic meshes, foliage, and even a gigantic piece of cloth Jack suspected once belonged to a sailboat. The running electricity behind the walls and the canopy Jack had designed brought a degree of warmth, but not as much as the Predacon's presence.

The dragon blocked the shelter from the thin air with its massive body. It took Jack time to realize not only was it protecting him from the harsh elements, but _hiding_ him. He figured that out quickly enough, when the Predacon growled menacingly whenever a Decepticon approached. It growled the most at Starscream, even being worked up to a furious roar. Only Megatron and Shockwave came the closest. Or Jack think they did, judging by the proximity of their voices. He always hid when they came.

Once Jack found himself exposed to the tyrant. Predacon had left to gather more supplies for the human, and in order to stretch his legs, the teenager walked outside of his cubby-hole. He only walked a few feet when he felt menacing optics boring into him. He froze and craned his neck up, only to meet bloody optics. Jack did not emerge from his shelter for a long time after that. Only once did Megatron try to coax him to come out. The youth ignored him.

Not wanting to repeat the experience, the boy was staying in today. The Predacon was only gone for a few hours at a time, even when he left for missions. Jack's stomach always knotted when the beast was sent against the Autobots, according to the Decepticon that would summon the beast. The others were still alive, out there, fighting. The boy always feared the dragon would return, bearing news that it had taken another life. He always feared the Predacon wouldn't come back at all.

Jack snuggled in the blanket of mesh, closing his eyes to try to return to sleep. Only the clanking of pedes forced him awake.

"Oh, _Jack_ ," Starscream spoke in a singsong tone. Jack's blood went cold. "Come out and _play_. It's been so long since we've had any quality time, don't you agree?" When the human said nothing in return, the Seeker continued, "Why, we have something _special_ for you. Don't you want to know what it is?"

The boy's skin crawled at the Seeker's mocking tone. Whatever the Decepticons were planning, he did _not_ want to know. He pulled the mesh over his head, trying to block out Starscream's presence. The entrance to his shelter was small, just enough for only Jack to slip through. The Decepticons had no chance of getting to him.

That was what he thought, until sharp claws ripped the canopy covering his shelter away. Talons curled around the sheet of metal and with a horrible noise, began to peel the wall away. Revealing Starscream's malicious smirk.

Jack's breath hitched in his throat, backing up as far as he could into his shelter, trying to make himself look as small as possible. It was no use, though, as Starscream's servo reached in to snatch him up, laughing at his fear as he did so.

"Got you," the Decepticon purred. "Let's see if your brainless brute comes to your rescue now."

* * *

The Great-Hunter tilted his broad wings as the great-wingless-stone-monster, the _Nemesis_ , came into view. He extended his talons before him, landing on the flight deck soundlessly. He growled in discomfort at his wounds, but they were not hindering.

The enemy—the Au-to-bots—were skilled fighters. They were larger than most Two-Walkers, and so had greater force behind their attacks. Even their female hatchling, wearing a borrowed hide. Still, even three of them fighting together, they were no match for him. He was a Great-Hunter-of-the-Skies. It was a shame he could not kill them, but they were not his prey. The bone was secure in his jaws, a trophy of his success. It had a stale scent of this planet, but a stronger, familiar scent. One that was not unlike his own.

It was the Great-One, Lord Meg-a-tron, that greeted him, claws behind his back. The Great-Hunter's inner fire stirred as the De-cept-i-con leader flashed his fangs. To show fangs was a challenge. However, he ignored the mistake as he obediently dropped the optic shell in Megatron's open servo.

"Ah, you performed well, my pet," the Great-One purred, stroking his claws over the sensitive metal of his jaw. The Great-Hunter hummed in content, leaning into the touch. "This will be a splendid contribution to the spawning of your Predacon brethren."

The statement made the Great-Hunter's inner fire flare and he pounded the ground with his tail in his excitement. Yes, they would rule the great-plains-of-the-sky once again. He would teach the Little-One to fly as well, once the hatchling extended his wings.

The Great-Hunter lumbered to his "kennel." His hunt took him away from his Little-One longer than he liked. He was aware of the discomfort the hatchling suffered, despite his best to build him a nest. If only he had proper materials. He sniffed the little nest, only to rear back. The cool body of the hatchling was absent. His scent was gone. Instead, the Great-Hunter detected the vile scent of the Screaming-One.

He let out a disturbed roar. His nest had been violated! The Great-Hunter whipped around, plating bristling and haunches raised, only to be greeted with Megatron's fangs. So it _was_ a challenge!

He snarled at Megatron, optics narrowing at his challenger. No one took what was his! The Great-One made a strange, rumbling noise, showing off his fangs again. The Great-Hunter screeched in response.

"Wondering where your pet is, I take it?" Megatron said, unafraid even when the best seemed moments from going on a rampage. "Not to worry. He's in good hands. I daresay you'll enjoy what we have in store for him."

The Great-Hunter let out a mighty roar in fury. The Great-One did not even flinch. The warlord didn't shift as the beast stomped forward. He found the Little-One before, he would do it again! Only for Megatron to confidently block his path. The Predacon growled, threateningly.

"I know you understand me," the Great-One said, narrowing his optics. "And you will understand you were created to serve me. Just like your pet will serve me."

Serve? The Great-Hunter ruled the great-plains-of-the-sky! He was a king! The Predacons will obey him, and only him!

"My, such a fiery temper you have today!" Megatron laughed without a hint of fear. The Predacon snapped his jaws angrily. The grin widened. "If you wish for your pet's continued well-being then you shall do _exactly_ as I say. Even the smallest of transgressions against me will result in his death. Is that understood?"

The Great- _King_ growled and hissed, his inner fire in turmoil. Part of him wanted to tear the sterling warrior apart for his blasphemy, and barge past any obstacle in his way to reclaim his Little-One. Part of him knew he could not deny the Great-One, not because he was the beast's master, but because he held the hatchling's fire in his talons.

What sort of king was he, then? If he failed to protect hatchlings? He would be disgraced.

His pride was mortally wounded as the Great-King forced his wings to his sides and bowed his head defeat. He could not help the hiss as he watched Megatron smirk in victory. The Decepticon leader stepped forward, confident.

"Rejoice, my dear pet," the Great-One cooed as he once again stroked at that sensitive spot. "You will be reunited soon."

The Great-King did not rumble in pressure as he had before, growling lowly despite his efforts not to at the now humiliating treatment. It was for the hatchling, he repeated in his head over and over. So long as he was safe he would bare through the humiliation.

"Juh-ah-ack," the Great-King rumbled mournfully, too low for Megatron to hear.

* * *

Jack shivered, but it wasn't from the frigid air that surrounded him. It was from fear.

Dark walls surrounded him. The dark walls of Shockwave's laboratory. Instead of being suspended in the air, he was trapped in a glass pod, just big enough for a single human. Already his muscles tensed as he was captured in the painful memories of his last visit. When the Decepticons demanded for information he could not give, and almost tortured him to death because of it. No, no, not again—

 _Anywhere_ but this place. Jack shut his eyes tight. He would take the Predacon over this. He knew the dragon would not hurt him. He protected him, comforted him, cared for him. His guardian. These monsters did not have the same sentiment. He hit the glass repeatedly, hoping it would crack or loosen something in the door to give him a chance at escape.

"Let me out! Please!" he begged through the glass, smacking his bloodied knuckles against it. The teen jerked sharply when a low hum began to build up in the pod, gradually becoming louder as the light brightened and began to blind him. He was forced to close his eyes, the intense light permeating through his eyelids. _"Please! Let me out, let me out, please I'll do anything—!_ "

His pleas were unheard as his bones rattled and his muscles tingled as _something_ invaded his systems. Then the pain came. Jack screamed. When he opened his eyes, the light was gone.

"What do you know," Starscream's voice drawled. "He survived after all."

"Humans are highly adaptive creatures," Shockwave explained. "Energon has been present within the planet for thousands of years. It is logical that the native species have developed a natural resilience to it."

"Your estimation of success?" Megatron's gravelly tone probed.

"Considering the beta test yielded favorable results, there is an eighty-three percent chance of the human surviving the conversion."

Conversion...?

"Then continue with the energon exposure, Shockwave. I am eager to bear witness to my new line of soldiers."

Shockwave didn't bother with a reply as the warlord thundering steps faded away. The human had a few minutes of respite before the machine turned on once more. Again he screamed, unable to do anything within his durable glass prison and limited mobility.

Jack felt like heaving by the time the second round was finished, his muscles and even his bones aching from whatever they were doing to him. Sweat poured from his brow as he fought for a breath of air. Eyes rolled into the back of his head when he collapsed onto the floor. He lacked the strength to even lift his arm to struggle, so he laid there limply as he tried to recover himself before they started the machine again.

They continued the tests. Jack just realized it was going to get worse and worse. Eventually he passed out.

Jack never left the glass pod. Only Shockwave took him out, when to run tests. Some experiments were more painful than others. Some were more invasive. Jack noticed Starscream tended to show up for those, sometimes other Decepticons. The human wished he could punch that smug look of the jet's ugly face.

It was Shockwave that noticed his body was beginning to fail—again. They gave him energon instead of food. At first, it made the human sick. He would heave the vile substance and any acid in his stomach. His muscles would tense with agony. Then, to his horror, he built a tolerance to it. To the point that his body craved for the next dosage.

It was sickening to think that some part of him actually wanted the blue liquid. The more he grew accustomed to it, the more taste he could discern from the energon. At first it had a toxic, nauseating taste, with a thick consistency, like miralax mixed with water. Now though it had shifted into a slightly sweetened taste that crackled on his tongue, like pop rocks. It made him feel a little bit stronger with every dose.

They began to give him energon before the experiments. Shockwave said something it was to make his body more adaptable. Jack quickly realized what he meant. Little did the scientist know, that energon was no anesthetic.

Jack screamed, loudly, as layers of his flesh were removed. He screamed as the raw, unprotected tissue was exposed to the cold, biting air. The pain didn't go away, not even when plating was attached his body. It was heavy and awkward. It was alien.

Jack freaked when he felt the metal that was being attached to him. When he touched the insides of his container or when the mechs touched them, he felt a sense of feeling that shouldn't have been there. More than once he had tried to forcibly remove the plating, only to invite more suffering upon himself when it refused to budge, as if it had always been there.

The human had a fever after the first implant. He was curled in a ball in his little pod, shivering and cemented to the floor. Shockwave couldn't understand why he was overheating. Merely gave him more energon, which worsened the chills. Jack failed to explain what infection was to the robotic organism.

Shockwave only understood 'virus' and proceeded to make a port for him. Jack's screaming had gone hoarse, his protest too pathetic to stop the electric pain coursing through his nervous system. His senses were robbed and the world vanished, only to return when the one-eyed Decepticon dropped him, muttering about something.

After that, Shockwave was a constant presence, dark and foreboding, even when the Decepticon was blatantly ignoring him. Too wrapped up in reading over results or preparing the next test. Sometimes Knock Out would assist, but medic grumbled the entire time, the vain Decepticon not appreciating being downgraded to a servant. Starscream was more willing to help out, merely to watch the human suffer. Soundwave's presence was almost undetectable, watching silently. Megatron visited often, either completely ignoring Jack's existence or completely invested in his "progress."

Sometimes Megatron would take him out of the lab and walk through the _Nemesis_ , ignoring the several stunned looks of the drones. Jack merely hid in the warlord's servo, trying to make himself small as possible. A couple times the Decepticon leader himself jacked into the prisoner's system—each one was excruciating.

It steadily grew worse from there, each experiment growing in intensity. Jack had come to hate being outside the glass pod, as it brought pain. He feared what Shockwave or Megatron had in store for him each time he was removed from his prison. More than anything, he wished he was back at the 'nest' the dragon had built and the security it implied when the Predacon was around.

Jack did not see the dragon even once. And for some reason, it hurt his heart.

* * *

The cavern was strange. Deep within the heart-of-the-mountain, it was large enough that the King could fly laps in. It was filled with large-yellow-liquid-filled-pillars, almost taking up the entire expansive space. That was not all. Within the pillars, were creatures in all shapes and sizes, curled in sleep like bitlets in an egg.

Predacons. Great-Hunters-of-the-Skies. His brethren. His subjects.

The Two-Walkers stood at the heart of the cavern, chattering among themselves in that strange language that King had learned to understand. Cybertronian. The Screaming-One screeched when he made himself known. The lightning-stick appeared in his servo and the Seeker brought it down to strike his mighty head.

The King transformed, catching it in his servo.

"Strike me again, and I will bury that rod in your spark," he growled, his deep voice echoing off the cavern walls.

"What?" the Screaming-One yelped, falling onto his rear in his panic. He scrambled backwards on his claws as the King stomped forward. "I-I did not realize the beast was capable of transformation!"

The King snarled, flashing fangs and his inner fire flared. "I am no beast! I am a king! I am PREDAKING!"

For the first time since he met Megatron in the days where he was little more than a beast, he saw a touch of fear in his widened optics that gazed upon his two-legged form. Predaking took delight in his and the Screaming-One's fear. His Creator was expressionless without a face to speak of, but looking closely, his singular optic had narrowed a few cycles.

"So...these are my brethren. Soon to be released into this world," Predaking uttered as Megatron cast his Creator a sharp look. "I will no longer be alone..."

"And I see you have been keeping secrets," Megatron's menacing growl came. The Decepticon leader stomped forward. Even with his plating bristled in attempt to make himself look larger, Predaking still towered over him.

"I only recently became aware of my abilities," the Predacon explained. He told them his story, how he was born with no memories, only the instinct to hunt and kill. But as he watched them, he began to wonder if he was really so different from the Two-Walkers.

"Yet you are unique, a miracle of science," Megatron replied, circling around him, crimson optics observing every plating of his form. "Cloned by Shockwave, from Cyber-Nucleic Acid recovered from the remains of your mighty ancestors."

"Yes, and once they awaken, I will lead them, to take back the skies we once ruled."

Predaking buffed his chest out proudly, while Megatron clamped down his plating defensively.

"Your vision... is boundless," the warlord growled out in agreement.

"Starting with the hatchling, that you _stole_ from me," Predaking declared, taking a powerful step forward. While the other Decepticons reared back, Megatron held his ground.

"We did not such thing, Predaking," the warlord assured in a suave voice. "The hu—hatchling needed a controlled environment to... grow."

"You threatened him!"

"No, it was fact. If the hatchling was removed from a stable homeostasis, it would result in his death. I had to make that clear to you. In fact, his progress has come along quite nicely. I'm sure you are anxious to see him."

"I am," Predaking agreed, his tone leaving no room for refusal.

Megatron sent a glare over his shoulder at his Creator. "Then Shockwave will be happy to escort you."

"This way." Shockwave gestured with a hand to another part of the lab. Predaking eyed each Predacon along the way, a longing, wistful look to his gaze as he passed them by. Megatron's lips curled.

"Ah… Master, not to… question your supreme wisdom," Starscream started nervously, once Shockwave and the beast had disappeared from view. "But is it...wise... to follow up on that… contingency plan for the Predacon army?"

Megatron peered back at the Seeker, who flinched form his ferocious gaze. His servos balled up, making a sound of contempt.

* * *

Jack slept heavily, dreamless. Where there were no Decepticons, no pain, no experiments. His only reprieve from the constant torture he endured.

He was rudely awakened when there was the hiss of the pod opening. The boy flinched, classically conditioned to the sound. The pain always came after.

"Little-One?"

Jack blinked at the voice. Megatron? No, it wasn't as gravelly as the warlord's. It was certainly just as deep, maybe deeper, but it had an ancient tone to it. The little being blinked open his eyes.

His vision flickered. It was dark in the laboratory, but he clearly made out a giant shape above him. It was taller than even Megatron, with wicked sharp armor plating. Yellow piercing optics glared down at him. Optics Jack remembered. The dragon...?

"Prrrdicn?" Jack slurred, his voice cracking after lack of use, almost sounding staticky.

"You have grown, Little-One!" the dragon—now in a monstrous bipedal form—exclaimed, his mighty voice bouncing off the walls of his pod.

Jack groaned at the loudness of the voice in his sensitive ears. When a clawed servo reached in the pod, he instinctively pulled back, lowering himself as close to the bottom as possible to escape fingers that would inevitably take him out.

"There's no need to shy away," Predaking spoke softly, scooping the Little-One out of the pod carefully. An inhuman growl tore from the hatchling's throat as it clung desperately to his hands, painfully so as small talons dug into metal.

"I am Predaking," the dragon proclaimed, proudly and as if that explained everything. It didn't.

Since when did the dragon speak? Since when could it transform? Since when could Jack _smell_ him? The Predacon's scent was strange—sharp and powerful, like smoke, but not unpleasant. The little being growled again, coming deep from his chest. This had to be a dream! His defensiveness seemed to delight the monster coddling him.

Predaking being turned Jack's body this way and that. "Where are his wings?"

"The specimen has yet to develop any means of flight," Shockwave's drone-like voice answered. Immediately Jack flinched, curling into the large servos that held him. "It is unlikely he will never gain the ability of transformation."

Transformation? What they were talking about? He was a human, not a Cybertronian!

"No matter," Predaking huffed. "He will be a Great-Hunter! He will join his brethren when they awaken from their slumber."

Brethren? What was he going on about? Jack shouted up at him in protest. It came out as a metallic, growl-like sound. Inhuman. The youth didn't know it was possible to scare himself. How did he _make_ that sound?

"Ah, see! Your flame burns fiercely," the self-proclaimed-king praised. "A true Predacon!"

Jack was going to yell up at him again, until he noticed something in his peripheral vision. He turned around to face the being in front of him. It was an ugly being, like a deformed, little Transformer. Silver plating made up its body, ending in curved, sharp points. The armor looked misshapen, fitting together haphazardly and resulting in uneven spines down its back. On the head, too, looking like a crown of horns. Exposed ports lined sections of the Transformer's body, instead of being covered by protective armor. Bright blue optics stared at him. The little thing was gripping onto a talon fearfully, just like—

HIM.

Jack screamed. This thing... was _him_. He... He was... He was a Predacon!

His yowling caused Predaking to attempt to soothe him with "soft" growls and rumbles that caused his whole body to shake. A single, enormous finger stroked under his chin and Jack was ashamed of the purring that came unbidden from his own throat.

"He's so small still..." the Predacon murmured, but not in a displeased way. "How long will it take to grow into his wings? I wish to teach him the ways of flight."

"There is no way of knowing. It is possible he will never develop the capability," Jack heard Shockwave answer. A snarl broke free, taking a defensive stance in the palm of Predaking's servo. The mech was unperturbed by his actions. "Place the specimen back into the pod. He is still incomplete."

"No," Predaking growled out. "He is my hatchling. I was the one that rescued him from those accursed Autobots."

Jack glanced up at the giant that held him. The dragon's plating was bristling and his fangs were bared. Was...was Predaking protecting him? Suddenly the youth remembered how the dragon had taken him away and kept him for his own. Jack didn't understand why, only that he saw safe from his tormentors. Was... was it because Predaking... Predaking thought the human was his charge?

"PREDAKING!"

Jack jumped sky-high at Megatron's bellow, almost falling out of the dragons' talons. The king held him tight and glanced at the newcomer. Megatron skidded into a halt in the center of the lab, optics wide and bright. There were several dents and scratches in his armor.

"Autobots!" the Decepticon leader spat, like a curse. "They have taken Project Predacon!"

"What?!" Predaking roared, optics glowing fiercely in a blazing fury. "How _dare_ they attack my brethren!"

The hatchling in his hand shook from the fierce bellow, wide, frightened optics staring up at him. His face softened briefly before hardening once more. With a gentleness not expected of one so large and deadly, he placed the Little-One down, leaving him confused and even more frightened than before as he gazed around the room at the other two mechs.

"Stay here. Do not leave until I have defeated the intruders," the Predacon warned the hatchling only once before following out the entrance from which Megatron had sprung.

Megatron watched the Predacon's flight with a single optic. His heavy pedes made the ground tremble as he sprinted away, several tools even quivering from the aftershocks. Once the world became still, the Decepticon leader's optics narrowed and his lips widened into a pleased smirk.

"And here I thought the beast would never leave," the warlord commented with venom. Jack trembled madly, his plating rattling, as Megatron settled his hellish glare on him. "So much for your guardian, hmm?"

A hiss that did not belong to Jack escaped the youth. Megatron only chuckled at his spirit and turned to Shockwave.

"Have you erased all data regarding to the project?" the warlord demanded.

"Yes, my lord. I replaced the spawning protocols with termination codes. Even if the Autobots fail, the Predacons will not survive."

"Excellent."

They... they were destroying the Predacons? They were destroying his... his brethren? Jack let out a dangerous growl. Plating bristled as he settled on his haunches. Megatron ignored him like he was a kitten mewling at him. How dare he ignore him!

"Finish with the test, quickly," the warlord ordered. "Before the Predacon returns!"

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," Shockwave hummed, bowing his head.

The scientist reached for Jack, and his growls grew more violent. The little being did not dare move. Until the servo was in range.

Jack pounced, digging tiny talons in a metal palm. He opened his jaw wide and clamped down. He had yet to have fangs—his teeth shattered with excruciating pain.

That didn't deter him for long, his insides hot and tense. Where he lacked fangs, he had claws and put them to good use by scratching at the mech's wrist in an attempt to cut vital wiring beneath the plating. A tail with spikes he hadn't been aware he had dug into the scientist's wrist, securing him in place when the hand began to attempt to shake him off.

"Release me, insect!" Shockwave roared.

The shaking increased to the Decepticon throwing his entire arm back and forth. Jack merely latched on, using his claws to find purchase in the metal, drawing energon. The scientist let out a strange noise that the hybrid thought was of pain.

Too suddenly the world came to a halt, the momentum almost sending Jack flying, but the little thing stayed on with a determined growl. Sharp talons wrapped around his torso, tugging viciously. The youth growled again and curled his talons, biting harder despite the pain.

"He is certainly more spirited than before," Megatron grunted with venom as he tugged again.

"That will end shortly," Shockwave seethed.

Suddenly something pinched the base of the Jack's tail, hard. He instinctively yowled in pain, unknowingly loosening his grip. He was ripped from the bleeding servo. Screeching, the hybrid tried to turn and bite at the new prison that held him. His limbs were pinned to his sides, preventing him from turning. Without warning, the world panned, and the being was slammed onto a cold table. Jack groaned in pain and hastily shifted his talons underneath him. Only to be pushed back down.

He screamed and screamed as he was pinned to the table, and Shockwave began his test.

* * *

No, no, NO! Predaking beat his mighty wings madly, but the wind was against him. It did not hinder his prey, who was dependent on false wings propelled by thrusters. So close! So close!

The one called Optimus Prime was only a few talon-lengths ahead of him. He only had to close the distance, and finish the ones that dared prevented the return of his brethren! Only for the prey to vanish with a flash of light.

Gone. The Autobots were gone. Blasphemers. Murderers. The ones that destroyed the descendants of the once mighty Predacons. His brethren. His subjects. His army. Gone. All gone! _Massacred!_

Predaking let out a long, mournful roar, that echoed across the land around him.

There was still hope, however. The Little-One should have been safe, hidden in the back lab that was kept secret from the Autobots. Predaking rumbled angrily as he forced himself through the lab, now nothing more but twisted, spiking metal and remains of Predacons that never see the light of day. The hatchling had to still be here, he had to be, Predaking had nothing left—

"Still alive, are you?" the Screaming-One's purr-like voice greeted him.

Plating bristled. His chemoreceptors flared, searching for the Little-One. His scent was gone.

"Where is my Little-One?!" Predaking demanded.

"Oh, he's hanging around somewhere with Lord Megatron and Shockwave," the Seeker chuckled, causing Predaking to go blank. "Surprised, are we? I suppose it is difficult for a beast to put two and two together."

Beast? He was no beast!

"Return the hatchling to me!" Predaking demanded.

"It's called a human, you brainless brute. Well, at least he _was_ a human. Now he will be the first of many drones that will serve the Decepticon cause. It will certainly be a worthy replacement of Project Predacon."

Replacement? _Replace_ Predacons? They were mighty warriors! Hunters! His inner fire flared at the Screaming-One's words. Hoo-man? What did he mean, the Little-One was once a hoo-man?

"Shame…" Starscream sneered. "I was hoping the Autobots would destroy you. Not a surprise, considering how worthless they are. No wonder Megatron sent me to finish the job.

Predaking snarled. Megatron? What he mean, that Megatron sent him? Did… Did his liege _order_ the termination of his brethren? The King let out a long, furious roar.

"You will stand aside, little pest!"

"Or _what_? You'll—"

Whatever reply was on the snake's glossa was cut off with a high-pitched scream as the king snatched the little flyer by the throat. The Screaming-One choked as his ventilation shaft was closed off, no doubt causing pain. The Seeker's sharp talon scratched across Predaking's wrist in attempt to free himself, but it was in vain. Like he weighed almost nothing, Predaking raised the Screaming-One high into the air and turned, throwing him away with all his might.

The Screaming-One lived up his name as he was sent through flying through the air, crashing into the mess of metal that replaced the lab, a spear of twisted metal tearing through his spark. Predaking roared. He must find the hatchling!

Then the King heard a cry. A high-pitched, long, scream of fear and distress. Of a hatchling. Of his Little-One.

"Nnaarrgh!" he roared, running toward the source of the sounds, fury and instincts fueling him further. He screamed, voice echoing off the ruined halls, "Megatron!"

The cries of his Little-One were his only response.

What were they doing to him? Why were they _torturing_ him?!

Predaking barreled straight ahead into a wall. Debris filled the lab as the dragon let out a bellowing roar. He glared through the smoke to see his Creator and the Great-One, his Little-One between them. Megatron's talons were imbedded in the hatchling's limbs, while a wire and a tool were twisting into the young one's back. The Predacon screeched at the pain. Megatron snarled, baring fangs.

"MEGATRON!" Predaking thundered. "Is it true? That YOU ordered the annihilation of my army?"

"Indeed," the blasphemer admitted shamelessly. He released the Little-One, but not without scraping his talons across a weak hide, provoking another wail. "And my only mistake was not seeing the extermination through."

The Decepticon warlord unsheathed his blade.

"You'll pay for their deaths a thousand times over!" Predaking promised the warlord, flashing his talons maliciously before attacking the mech head on, sword meeting claws. The met in a stalemate. "Release the hatchling!"

"Your _Jack_ will be the first of a new class of Decepticon soldiers," Megatron spat back. "Created from the shells of the human slaves that will serve us when we conquer this world."

Conquer? This world belonged to the Predacons! They ruled this world's skies! Predaking's inner fire flared, giving him renewed strength. He shoved into Megatron's chest with all his might, sending the warlord back. Before the Deception could recover, the Predacon sent an uppercut into his chassis, slamming into the wall.

Megatron grunted in pain as he slid onto the floor, catching himself with his sword. With a menacing growl, Predaking charged forward, but the Champion of Kaon anticipated his attack. The ex-gladiator danced around him, dodging his attacks flawlessly and slashing a sword against his hide, leaving deep scathes. But not enough to hinder.

Hissing in pain, the Predacon transformed into a Great-Hunter. Before Megatron could leap out of the way, the mighty beast struck his tail at the warlord, sending him into the wall with an explosion of debris. Predaking growled in satisfaction. Suddenly a high-pitched sound filled the lab and the air was pulled from an energy source. The King glanced over to see Shockwave's cannon humming to life, trained on his head. The Predacon shifted to attack on head-on, regardless if it brought his death, but he never had the chance.

There was a tiny, furious roar, and the Little-One, Jack, lunged off the table. Despite he was still connected to Shockwave, the cloned Predacon clamped down on the cable that ran from the scientist's cannon to his back. Growling and tearing viciously, the hatchling ripped the cable in half. Instantly the violet glow of the cannon vanished and Shockwave let out a scream of agony.

The cyclops flailed, sending the Little-One flying. The connection broke and Jack crashed onto the floor, limp.

Predaking charged a blast of plasma fire in his throat, preparing to finish Shockwave once and for all when he was slammed in his side by Megatron, sending the flames around the room wildly. Claws raked against the warlord's chest, leaving deep groves that bled purple energon.

The Decepticon leader bellowed in pain. He reared back, holding his bleeding wounds with his servo, the strange energon seeping through his talons. Before he could counterattack, Predaking sent his tail into the tyrant once again. Megatron crashed into the ceiling this time, with such force that he fell with a powerful thud. A shower of boulders fell with him, one he could not escape. He roared as the stone buried him alive.

One enemy out of the way, Predaking shifted his focus to Shockwave.

Distracted by his fight with Megatron, Shockwave had recovered the youngling, claws bared at his throat. The unsaid threat was obvious, the only remaining Predacon's life hanging in a delicate balance.

"Any attempt to resist will be illogical," the scientist said plainly.

Predaking growled deep from his chest. The Predacon remained as he was, keeping close watch on Shockwave should he attempt to kill the youngling. They locked optics, neither willing to move in this stalemate.

Without warning, Shockwave raised his cannon. It was apparently still functional, because it flickered to life. Predaking opened his jaws wide, summoning a blast of fire. The Predacon's attack reached the scientist's first, striking right down the barrel of his cannon. The Creator let out an abnormal scream of agony as his arm was destroyed from the inside out.

Taking advantage of his enemy's crippling wound, Predaking surged forward, ripping Jack from the scientist's hold.

Without a second thought, Predaking tore out of the laboratory, leaving his advisories for dead. The Little-One was held securely in his mandibles, and once free of the caves he spread his wings and took flight into the dark skies.

* * *

Strong, frigid winds howled around Predaking. Great stone mountain surrounded him, piercing the gray clouds like claws. The Predacon rode the air currents between them, weaving back and forth over valleys and gorges.

At last, he came to a mountain grander than all the rest. He circled around it until he found a large, yawning cave. The beast swooped down and ducked inside. Predaking folded his wings at the last second, resulting a graceful landing within the threshold.

The tunnel led deeper into the mountain, darkness being the only greeting. It did not deter the Great-Hunter, whose piercing optics saw all. The tunnel turned into caverns, forming a network that branched in all directions stretching across the range of mountains. Predaking's journey led him to a cavern in the very heart of the mountain.

He rumbled when he found pool of molten rock, giving off an orange glow that warmed his plates pleasantly compared to the frigid winds outside. Predaking gently laid the still unconscious hatchling down, far enough so that he wouldn't be in danger of falling in, but close enough to warm his freezing plates.

The light flickered off the silver hide of the little hatchling. Or hoo-man, as the Decepticons called it. Jack, they said his name was. It did not matter. He had no wings, but he had a stone hide. He had no fangs, but he had talons. He had a heart, but his lifeblood was energon. Jack was a Predacon. The last Predacon. _They_ were the last.

With a hum, the King curled around the frail being, tail pressing the Little-One against his spark, his inner fire. Predaking laid his head next to Jack's, his chemoreceptors detecting his scent, just like the little being detected him. The larger Predacon unfurled a wing, wrapping it around them, protecting his charge from all that may wish him harm.

The Great-King and the Great-Hunter slumbered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rian Moeru: Hello! This is the is the next bit of Birth of a Predacon! It was also a blast to write, and I can't seem to get off the Predaking fad I'm in right now. XD Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Misgel: Because you guys asked for it, and Rian Moeru and I are absolutlely in love with Predaking and Predacon!Jack, here's a second chapter/sequel! This one is longer and more action-packed, and a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Quickclaw slunk in the shadows. Lush, green and brown foliage surrounded him, shielding his silver bulk from peering eyes. Bright, afternoon sunlight filtered through the canopy, shadows dancing across the forest floor. He growled curiously as his chemoreceptors filtered the air. A musky, sweaty scent, muddled by the smell of grass. His belly against the ground, he stalked forward through the thick underbrush, his steps silent.

He paused when a figure appeared before him. Dark fur of the earth, unmoving, the creature was almost as invisible as him. But Quickclaw always saw. The hornless-clawless-four-walker was turned away from him, nibbling on a patch of grass, grunting happily.

Quickclaw slid from the shadows, nearing. One step. Then another. And another. He raised his haunches, shifting his weight. There was a heavy thud in the distance, along with the rustling of leaves. The four-walker started and snapped its neck towards the noise.

Its clawless-pedes were already moving away, but Quickclaw was faster.

With a triumphant shriek, the Predacon lunged forward. His claws turned red as they buried into that earth-like-hide. The four-walker's desperate wail was cut off as he sunk his fangs into its neck. Another heavy thud, closer than the first.

"Quickclaw?" a deep, gravelly voice called, impatient and concerned at the same time.

The beast perked up a little at the voice, but didn't answer it immediately. Instead, he sunk deadly fangs into the hide once more, tearing off a generous portion of meat. His maw was stained red as he gorged on his meal hungrily. More thuds, and he was all too aware of the new presence in the area.

"Quickclaw!" the voice called out again, disapproving now as he gazed on his comparatively much smaller form. There was a disgusted growl. "How many times must I tell you: that is barbarism. A beast must never be defiled, whether in life or in death."

He flicked his tail at the larger being, dismissively. His stomach ached with hunger and the flesh was too juicy and tasty! In his peripheral vision, he watched Predaking, as a two-walker, step closer. The Great-King stood almost as tall as the trees around him, his wicked form casting long, frightening shadow across the ground. Quickclaw growled at all the noise he was making. He could have scared off the prey!

Quickclaw smacked his jaws loudly, trying to rid of a mouthful of fur. There was so much of it! In frustration, the Predacon buffed out his chest. Predaking tilted his head curiously as the little one opened his jaws wide.

Only for a strangled sound of exventilation to come out. The older Predacon sighed in disappointment.

"You have yet to awaken your inner fire," the Great-King mused.

Quickclaw drooped. Predaking noticed his depressed state, reaching down with a talon. The young Predacon purred as he stroked that sensitive spot on his jaw.

"Do not fear, little one," the Great-King rumbled. "Your day will come." Predaking slid the dull side of his talon down the smooth metal of Quickclaw's back. He arched into the touch, rumbling in content. His Majesty continued, "Until then, I will be your flame."

Predaking transformed shifting from being a two-walker to a four-walker. Both of them had bulky bodies with a long neck and a longer tail. While Predaking's armor was sharp and dangerous, Quickclaw's silver hide was smooth. The Great-King craned his neck down, partially opening his maw. The little Predacon moved just out of the way as fire poured from the Great-Hunter's jaw.

The smaller Predacon growled in displeasure as his catch was turned to ashes, bones and all. He only wanted the fur burned away! That had been his! He made his irritation known with a low, drawn out hiss at the Great-King. In return, he was given a sharp look before being nudged along into the brush. Quickclaw sulked, not having nearly gotten his fill for the day, but unable to disobey his Majesty, he followed.

Predaking led them out to an open space, large enough for the Predacon to unfurl his broad, crimson wings. Quickclaw couldn't help the flicker of envy in his inner fire. He had yet to grow his own wings. He remained silent as his Highness reached down with his jaw, gently taking the little one by the scruff with his razor-sharp fangs. Twisting his neck, he deposited Quickclaw on his back, the younger Predacon dutifully settling between his wings, claws latched on. With a flap of wings, the Great-King-of-the-Sky was within the clouds.

Although Quickclaw lacked the ability to fly himself, the illusion was just as reveling. The cold, sharp wind roared in his audial receptors. The clouds were soft and wet against his hide, Predaking tearing through them easily, creating wisps trailing after him. The ground below had turned into shapes of many colors, all odd and interesting.

It wasn't a long trip to the nest.

Predaking dropped with his usual finesse to the mouth of a large cave beneath a cliff, the outcrop curving over them. Quickclaw was placed down, the small Great-Hunter scampering inside without waiting for the Great-King.

His first instinct was to scent the air, checking for the unwanted scent of something that may have wandered in. There were no such intruders to be found however, a realization that had Quickclaw moving into the nest without a care. Talons clicked against the metal flooring, courtesy of metal that Predaking had melted with his flames. Another surge of jealousy shot through the younger Predacon.

Quickclaw's head hung low and his tail dragged across the floor as he moved to the back of the cave, there was basin that dipped into the floor. It was lined with sand, metal mesh, and fresh foliage from the surrounding forest. Predaking disliked the foliage, as usually he had to pluck the twigs from his wires whenever he rose. It was Quickclaw that scavenged it, enjoying the padding and scent it added to the nest. The Great-King tried to remove the debris, but when more kept appearing, he eventually relented.

Quickclaw kneaded the lining of the nest before curling into a tight ball, head on his talons and tail over his optics. There was the breaking of metal and twigs as another, much heavier weight, stepped into the nest. Blazing heat, powerful but not burning, surrounded Quickclaw, pressing against his hide. He instinctively pressed against Predaking's side, the pulse of the Great-King's inner fire reverberating against his armored hide. Predaking curled around him, laying his maw on top of Quickclaw's crown, humming in content.

A soft, contented purr from Quickclaw, then a small nuzzling of his head to the Great-Kings before settling down, blue optics slowly closing as sleep descended on the little one.

* * *

 _Jack was pinned down. He screamed and screamed and screamed, but no comfort came. No help. No salvation. Only pain that turned into agony, never-ending. He felt it as they poked and prodded him, as they replaced flesh with metal. As they tore out his soul._

 _Jack cried._

 _The Decepticons laughed._

Quickclaw jolted awake with a squawk. His inner fire was flaring with distress and his talons were flexed. The Predacon realized his plating was raised, the smooth armor becoming sharp and wicked. Venting hard, the Great-Hunter clamped down his plating until his inner fire settled. Another waking-recharge, where he saw things, even though his optics were offlined.

Predaking could not understand why Quickclaw always onlined in the middle of the night. Quickclaw realized he did not have waking-recharge. The outburst was unnoticed by the Great-King, whom was deep in recharge. The Predacon did not blame him. They had been hunting for some time, going from one valley to the next. While Quickclaw found plenty of prey that filled the forests, Predaking was more selective, looking for bright-azure-rocks. A few littered their makeshift nest, but it would not be enough to fill the Great-King needs.

The younger one shifted until he pressed against the great one's hide. The presence of his guardian always comforted him. Quickclaw offlined his optics to recharge.

His stomach made a familiar noise.

The ache returned, stubborn and demanding. Quickclaw grumbled. He was still hungry! It was Predaking's fault, for stealing his prize. Rather, _destroying_ his prize. The Predacon glanced out the cave. Blackness had descended, but he saw the glow of the white-sky-stone. There would be creatures of the night up and about, oblivious to hunters in the shadows.

His stomach growled, demanding. Listening to its order, Quickclaw squirmed out of Predaking's possessive hold. The Great-King rumbled and shifted sleepily, but did not wake. Allowing Quickclaw to escape into the night.

* * *

Russell wandered around the junkyard with no particular goal in mind. Fixit was tending to the groundbridge, the others helping. If they could actually get it working, it would be a huge win for the Autobots. No longer being contained to the immediate area would aid greatly in the recapture of Decepticon convicts.

Which meant he had to stand on the sidelines while they worked, his dad forbidding him from getting too close to the malfunctioning machine. Which left him bored as he settled next to the crane with his father. He was hoping Hank would be at the field today, maybe play some ball...

The humans were working with the construction equipment today, the father slapping a hard hat on each of them. They were interrupted by Fixit's zealous exclamation.

"I'm ready to test our fully repaired groundbridge!" the little Autobot reported to Bumblebee. The team leader beamed at the news, and Russell abandoned the crane to run up to the giant extra-terrestrials.

"Fire it up already, Fixit!" the boy cheered, bouncing on his heels.

"No time like the present," his father agreed.

"Right," Fixit agreed. "Here goes!"

The Mini-Con wheeled over to the controls, entering a series of protocols. Suddenly the large, gray machine let out a loud hum. The hairs on the back of Russell's neck stood up as pure, unfiltered energy filled the air. Without warning, there was a brilliant flash of light. Russell's mouth dropped.

Before where there was only lifeless metal, was a vortex of bright colors, roaring with power.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Nice work, Fixit," Bumblebee praised.

Then a second vortex yawned open, next to the first.

"That's not possible!" Fixit protested. "I mean, it's obviously possible because it's happening, but—"

The energy that poured the machine doubled, becoming suppressing and suffocating. The hum had turned into a deafening roar, hurting Russell's sensitive ears. He instinctively covered them and shut his eyes from the brightness, his father mimicking him. Then suddenly his feet came out from underneath him. Russell yelped as he felt a pull capture his body, dragging him towards the tear in the space-time continuum. Until Bumblebee's strong, protective servos wrapped around his torso.

Russel squinted, peering through the brightness. The vortexes stretched towards each other, as if attracted by the familiar power. Wisps of energy crossed together, flashing with light. With a high-pitched sound, they snapped together, forming, a dark, purple portal. It looked destructive, chaotic, abandoning the order it was supposed to have.

"What's that?" Strongarm cried over the thundering noise.

Russell thought she was asking about the wound in the universe, but then he saw it. Through the blinding, intense light, there was a dark, ominous shape. Coming closer and closer.

"No…" Bumblebee gasped. "It can't be..."

Soundwave had returned.

* * *

Quickclaw tilted his head.

He chewed on the bones of a small four-walker with a loud, audible crunch. He glanced up a strange sound, catching the glimpse of something colorful beyond the line of the trees that protected his home. The scent that followed the display of flashing lights was one he was not unfamiliar with, bearing a similar smell of the blue stones that the Great-King coveted. Energon.

It was stronger, more intense than any of Predaking's stones, though, almost tantalizing him with its scent. Swallowing the rest of his catch with a few snaps, Quickclaw began to make his way toward the strange lights. Finding food for his Majesty was a top priority.

The Great-Hunter moved slowly across the ground, wary of others who might also desire the energon for their own. He kept his belly low to the ground, slinking into brush after brush as the scent grew steadily stronger to his chemoreceptors. The trees began to thin, and another scent assaulted him as he moved closer. One of old stone, dirt, and... and...

Quickclaw flinched. It was a strange, alien scent, one of stone and lifeblood and sharpness. A growl came up from the Predacon's throat before he realized. The scent tugged at something in his mind, pulling at all his senses. He _knew_ that scent... but from where? There was another ache, but instead of in his belly, it was in his helm. Quickclaw shook his helm, trying to make it go away.

He looked back through the trees, to find the light was gone. In its place, were claps of thunder and high-pitched sounds. There were more familiar noises—growls and roars and groans. The sounds had a strange twang, like—

Quickclaw chirped with excitement. Great-Hunters? Predaking always said that they were the last, that their kind had been massacred by the Blasphemers—the Decepticons. But only Predacons could create such ferocious sounds! It had to be!

Tail raised high, Quickclaw slipped into the scrapyard.

* * *

Russell was shaking. He had close encounters with Decepticons before, but nothing like _that_. Soundwave had utterly dominated the Autobots. Three skilled warriors—Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Grimlock, and the silent Decepticon had dispatched them like it was child's play. Now the boy and his father, along with Fixit, were hiding the stacks of junk, while Strongarm and Grimlock were unconscious and captured. And Bumblebee was trapped in the Shadowzone.

Fixit explained that Soundwave was a former gladiator on Cybertron, allying with the tyrant Megatron and becoming one of the warlord's top lieutenants. Russell could see why. And now the communications officer plotted to send a distress signal to space, to call his lord and master to return. And no doubt attracting an armada of Decepticons. The humans couldn't let that happen.

They used the scrap from the junkyard to make haphazard, poor armor and they were armed only with energon blasters, salvaged from the security system. Fixit and Bumblebee (who was using radio frequencies to communicate from the shadow dimension) weren't that optimistic, but they had to do _something_. Even if they couldn't defeat Soundwave, they could destroy his project.

Russell was bent low to the ground, balancing on his haunches and holding his weapon tightly as he slunk through the scrapyard. He was close to the groundbridge now. He only had to wait for the signal from—

The young boy jumped and screamed from fright as there was a loud bang to his left. Piled debris fell over in front of him with a high-pitched shriek.

"W-whoa!" Russell shouted, falling onto his backside from the sudden screech ringing in his ears. There was a flash of shiny silver, something flailing underneath the junk of the scrapyard. It snarled and growled, a long, spiky tail flailing in the air. Another yowl, causing the debris to shift as something crawled out.

That _something_ turned out to be a...a _lizard_ -looking thing with sharp claws and fangs. And it looked _angry_.

The reptilian, metallic creature hissed when it noticed him. Without warning, a line of spikes projected from its back and its tail turned into a frightening mace. Russell paled and trembled.

 _Another_ Decepticon?! Most of the alien monsters had animalistic features, and this one was no exception. It was as big as a Clydesdale horse, towering over the hunched boy, its menacing shadow casting over him. As if Soundwave wasn't enough! Was it another cassette, like Laserbeak? It wasn't as small as the drone, but it wasn't as big as most Transformers, either.

Russell did not dare move as the monster growled, threateningly. Only when the human shivered, the Decepticon cut off its hisses with a tilt of its head. It made a strange huffing noise, like inhaling, but Russell knew that wasn't right. Cybertronians didn't breathe. Venting, then? The boy squeaked as suddenly the reptilian creature craned its neck down, sniffing him. He whined and shuddered as its snout nudged his hair, breathing hot air on his head.

"Rusty?" Denny's voice came, hushed and concerned.

Suddenly the Decepticon flinched away with a distressed huff. The monster let out a growl as it twisted around. In a blink of an eye, the creature leaped back into the maze of stacks and disappeared from sight.

"Dad!" he called out, unable to move for the life of him, rooted to the spot. His father turned the corner, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw his son was alright.

"Oh, thank God," Denny sighed, chest heaving rapidly as he jogged over to Russell. "Okay, we need a new plan..."

"I concur with Denny Clay," Fixit stated. "But without the others I'm afraid it will be impossible."

Russell's stomach twisted. The odds were against them, but they couldn't give up yet. The fate of the Earth depended on it.

* * *

Quickclaw's inner fire was pulsing rapidly. His chemoreceptors were still filled with the plateless-two-walker's scent. Not unlike the four-walker's scent, but it was masked by a strange smell. Hoo-mans, Predaking called them.

They dominated this planet, or rather, in the Great-King's words, _stole_ it from their ancient brethren. Predaking made it clear he did not like the creatures and made sure the younger Great-Hunter stayed away.

Quickclaw never understood why. Hoomans had no claws, no fangs, no wings—not even an armored hide. And they were so _small_! Especially that little one. He was of no threat, curled in a defensive ball. The Predacon could smell the fear pouring off of him.

The Predacon squeeze through the piles of metal, slipping through the tight spaces with his serpentine body. This nest was _huge_ , but it made no sense! Scraps of all shapes and sizes and colors were stacked on top of each other, some neater than others. It seemed to have no purpose, no meaning. Why would Predacons build a nest in such a way?

Now and again he found a few interesting things, which he sniffed and pushed with a paw curiously. More than once he spotted something he could take back to their nest. With a nest this huge, it was impossible to tell a piece had gone missing! Ensuring there was no one looking, cocking his head left and right, he picked up a small object and placed it in the gaps of his hide, hiding it from view.

Finally, Quickclaw broke free from the confining nest. He stepped into an open space, within the shadow of a grey-stone-arch-thing. Across from him was a great-metal-structure, buried in the cliffface. The Predacon scanned the open space, realizing he was not alone.

A two-walker, but nothing like Predaking. The mech was significant smaller than his Majesty, and not even half as broad. Instead, it was a thin-looking, and the plating looked too large for the little frame. The two-walker's back was to him, as it meddled with a noisy-grey-stone-boulder with blunt talons.

Quickclaw gave a questionable chirp and the two-walker froze. The mech spun on its heels, raising its arm to point a black-thin-tube at the Predacon. The Great-Hunter immediately bristled with a shriek. The two-walker flinched, even lowering the tube-thing, but Quickclaw was no less disturbed. The thing was faceless!

But that shiny-glass where there should have been a face stared at him, head tilting curiously. Quickclaw mimicked the motion. The wind shifted, and the Predacon's chemoreceptors picked up a scent.

 _It was then Jack was put in chains. They were wrapped painfully around his arms, crushing. The boy grinded his teeth and flailed, only to find his feet dangling three stories in the air._

A growl escaped Quickclaw's throat and his haunches rose. Still, the two-walker did not move, watching him warily. What was this creature? It only made sense it was a Predacon, but it was... different. Especially that scent. Quickclaw did not like that scent.

Then Predacon noticed something in his peripheral vision. Bright colors, belonging to more stone beings. A bulky blue one that was also a two-walker. Then a second one, a bright green shade. This one had fangs and talons, but its wings were retracted. Quickclaw chirped at the sight. So they _were_ Predacons! Why were they recharging when the forever-burning-fire-of-the-sky was so high?

Curious, the Predacon stalked closer, slow and cautious. He ignored the two-walker turning to keep facing him, but it did not raise its tube-thing. Quickclaw sniffed the Green-One first. His scent was nothing like Predaking's. But he had to be a Predacon! Something red flashed across his vision.

 _A soft smile he rarely saw graced her features, while he stood next to her leg, taking it easy._

Quickclaw snarled viciously and recoiled from the beings, plating bristling wickedly once again. His inner fire flared, alert and fierce. He was so swallowed up by the strange little symbol, he did not hear the _clanking_ of steps nearing him. Until the thick-lines wrapped around him.

The Predacon squawked and flailed, only to find his legs pinned to his sides and his belly pressed against the ground. Before Quickclaw could let out a protest, electric pain coursed through his body.

 _Another prod in chest, then shocks coursed through his body. How much more of these could he take before he suffered neural shutdowns?_

Suddenly there were blunt fingers stroking up and down Quickclaw's back, searching. The Predacon could not move, and his jaw was clamped shut. The feelers wrapped around a plating of his armor. He whimpered as it was ripped off, exposing something sensitive to the salty air. In the corner of his vision, he watched the two-walker, which was kneeling down next to him, pull out a thin-line from its wrist. Only for something to press against the sensitive spot. Quickclaw let out a muffled cry as something pulsed through his system.

 _Shockwave only understood 'virus' and proceeded to make a port for him._

There was something alien—invasive—in his systems. It felt cold, like the ice that would freeze over his hide during cold night. It was scrolling through his coding too fast for him to realize what was going on.

"Memory: corrupted," a deep, gravelly, echoing voice commented.

Quickclaw squirmed weakly against the grip of the thick-lines pinning him down, his head numb and dull.

"Experiment: Jackson Darby," the emotionless, dead voice spoke again. "Status: Complete. Mission: Incomplete." Quickclaw shivered as the sensitive secrets of his head was being violated. "Programming: Inactive." The invasive prodding continued, digging deeper into a place he hadn't realized was there until it was jabbed sharply. "Protocols: Activating."

It was then something in the back of Quickclaw's mind stirred, like a snake uncoiling from sleep. It reached out, awaking. To the forefront of his mind. The alien coding replaced his thoughts. Quickclaw struggled, but he could not move. What was happening?! He was Quickclaw! He was a Great-Hunter, a Predacon! His name was Jack! A human! A servant of the Decepticons!

Electric-blue optics turned a malicious red.

The tentacles around him uncoiled. The fingers had returned, stroking his helm.

"Designation: Ravage," Soundwave proclaimed. "Mission: enforcement."

The symbiote moved to his feet, circling the Master's feet, rubbing against his legs briefly as his optics locked with the entrance of the Scrapyard before sitting in a watchful position. The end of his tail flicked back and forth, his optics glancing around restlessly, and his audio receptors taking in every sound accordingly as the Master returned to his task.

Qui- _Ravage_ scanned his optics over the stacks of scrap, wary of any intruders. Suddenly movement flickered across his vision—a flash of heat. The Predacon rumbled. A fleshling—holding a weapon.

The organic fired before the sentry had to a chance to raise the alarm. Thankfully, its attack just missed striking the Master. The Decepticon recoiled, scanners turning to the source of attack. Ravage was already clearing the distance.

There was a yell of fright as the cassette leaped over the barrier of junk, right on top of a tall and broad fleshling. Ravage settled his weight on the creature, claws digging into his shoulders. The blaster it had held skidded a few feet away. The human wheezed in pain.

"Yo, Ugly!" a small voice called. "Get away from my dad!"

Ravage turned, only to be greeted with a flash of blue light.

He screeched when he was struck by a stinging sensation in his shoulder, leaping off the larger human to snap the weapon in the small one's hands with a sickening _crunch_. Russell stared in surprise before yelling and ducking under the beast. Ravage growled again, kicking his legs in an attempt to drag the fleshling out. The human avoided the blows, ducking under his paws and even managing to jump over his spiked tail before his luck ran out.

"Ugh!" he groaned as paws forced him down, talons sinking into his shoulder.

Ravage growled deep in his throat, tail swinging in irritation. The fleshling's optics were shut tight in pain, but they forced themselves open. Revealing deep blue eyes... just like his.

Jack groaned and shook his head. No! He was a Predacon! He was to serve the Master!

Without warning, there were high-pitched sounds of energy tearing through the air. Ravage snapped his head around to see the source. The Master standing in front of the communications relay, arms crossed defensively as a volley of energon assaulted him. The cassette growled, but tiny hands wrapped around his leg.

"Fixit! Now!" the young fleshing cried. "Start up the groundbridge!"

The Predacon growled, shaking the human off with ease from his leg. The damage was done however, as the two portals formed a third, darker one, from which a yellow mech—an Autobot—emerged.

The Autobot charged forward, wielding a glowing staff. But he did not attack the Master. Instead, he dodged Soundwave's desperate and furious attacks, bringing his weapon down on the communcations relay. It exploded in a column of smoke.

The Master made no sound, no growl. He only curled his fingers in a shaking fist. Without warning, the Decepticon lunged forward, prepared to terminate the scheming Autobot. But he never had the chance.

"Now, Denny!" the yellow mech shouted.

Ravage's head whipped around to see that the larger human had snuck to a control console. He moved a stick forward, causing the Master to be struck from behind by a ball. The powerful attack sent him flying forward, right into the myriad of lights that made up the groundbridge.

Ravage shrieked. Completely abandoning the fleshing, the Predacon lunged. Right into Soundwave's side.

They crashed into the cliffside, debris falling on top of them. Ravage grumbled as he rose to his pedes, shaking off the dust. Another stroke, this one rewarding, all the way from his helm to his tail. The Predacon stepped into the touch, turning around to face their opponents. Only for a limp Laserbeak to land at his paws.

The yellow mech, the Autobot leader, stepped forward, raising his weapon. And he was not alone. The other Autobots, now conscious, stood by his side, armor bristling and in battle stances.

Ravage glanced up at the Master, only to see his visor had lit up with schematics. The yellow 'Bot cried out, but it was too late.

A groundbridge yawned open, and the Decepticons slipped through.

* * *

"Ah, great," Bumblebee commented dryly, shoulders drooping. "This won't end well..."

"So... what do we do now, lieutenant?" Strongarm asked, at a loss.

Before Bumblebee could answer, a heavy thudding sound echoed through the air around them. Grimlock looked up.

"Uh... I'm not the only that heard that, right?"

Suddenly the sun disappeared, cloaking the entire Scrapyard in darkness. Before anyone could say a word, a thundering, deafening roar came from the sky, bouncing off the metal of the scraps. The humans covered their ears and the 'Bot had to reset their audial receptors. There was another thud that reverberated the air, this time shifting the wind.

"Oh, no..." Bumblebee whimpered. No, the Beast had perished. They _destroyed_ it, along with Shockwave's mad Predacon factory.

The Autobot lieutenant forced his head to look up, only to be greeted with a giant, wicked form. And furious, fierce, yellow optics. Predaking.

The Predacon screeched, piercing eardrums and receptors alike as tucked he wings in. The very ground shook as the dragon landed on all fours, making humans and Autobots alike lose their footing. A number of items fell of the stacks.

Predaking strode forward, taking heavy, deliberate steps. Deep, heavy ventilation could be heard as it moved to area where Soundwave and his pets had just been, and roared furiously afterward.

"U-uh, sir! What is that?!" Strongarm backed up, holding her Decepticon Hunter close as the Predacon turned its terrible gaze toward them.

It took a few steps toward them and then it transformed.

"Where is he?!" Predaking thundered. "What have you done to my Little-One?!"

"Predaking..." Bumblebee hissed, like a curse. He had hoped to never see the monster again.

The Autobots defensively shifted into battle stances, but did not online their weapons. This thing looked angry enough. Instead of focusing directly on them, Predacon snapped his neck back and forth, trying to scan the entire Scrapyard at once.

"Little one?" Strongarm echoed, confused.

"You _stole_ him from me! Accused Autobots, return what belongs to me!" Predaking bellowed.

Bumblebee lunged forward, forming a shield between the near-rampaging beast and his team, as if he had a chance against the ancient Cybertronian. Even in his bipedal mode, Predaking was three times bigger than the Autobot lieutenant, and took up half the clearing.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Bumblebee protested. "We don't have anyone!"

Apparently that wasn't a reliable answer. "Do not lie to me! I smell his scent! I know he was here!"

Without warning, the Predacon shifted into his beast mode. He was so big that his tail whipped into a shelf, sending it crashing down. Denny and Russell screamed in fright as the debris avalanched towards them. They leapt out of the way, Fixit hot on their heels. The rest of the Autobots were in no condition to help them, as Predaking's body made a solid wall. The Cybertronians even had to back up to avoid his fangs. Still, Bumblebee moved to his allies' aid, so focused on the humans that he didn't see the tail sent in his direction.

The team leader wailed as it struck his chassis, hard, and sent him flying into the cliffside with a horrible crash.

"Ugh..." Bumblebee groaned as he fell unconscious.

"W-wait! Russell tried to call out, despite being held protectively by his dad. "I think he's talking about that lizard Decepticon!"

"No time for that! Duck!" Denny yelled.

He shoved Russel out of the way as he rolled, just barelty managing to avoid the tail swiped in their direction. Predaking turned around to intake huge gulps of air. The Predacon emblem on Predaking's chest glowed, and the fiery pulse spread to his throat. The dragon released a jet of flame, right over the humans' heads. Russell wailed as his father shoved him down, laying on top of him as a shield. There was the crackle of metal and the hiss of steam as the towers of junk above them melted from the sheer heat.

"Russell! Denny!" Strongarm wailed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Grimlock roared.

The tyrannosaurus rex surged forward, ramming the top of his head into the Predacon's side. Predaking screeched in fury as he was knocked off balance, but stubbornly dug his talons into the earth to prevent from being knocked over. The dragon turned to face his opponent, rearing up on his hindlegs.

The talons of his forelegs dug into Grimlock's sides, but the Dinobot was not deterred, pushing forward with a furious roar. He shoved Predaking's back into the scrap, an avalanche of junk rolling on top of them, but that still did not break them up. Predaking craned his neck, trying to dig his fangs into Grimlock's throat. The Dinobot kept his neck cables hidden, while at the same time trying to clamp his own jaws on the Predacon.

As the two fought, Strongarm grabbed the humans, shielding them with her own body when debris went flying through the air. She grunted, causing Russell some alarm.

"You okay?" he asked, to which she nodded, moving them to a marginally safer area.

"What does it want?" she asked, more to herself than to anyone else. Alarm filled her as Grimlock was tossed to the side like a ragdoll, scorch marks littering his body. "Hang on, Grimlock, I'm coming!"

"Strongarm, wait!" Denny called out as the femme charged in to help her ally. "This... this doesn't look good. Russell, I want you to get as far away from the Scrapyard as possible! Now!"

"Dad!" Russell exclaimed before Denny could force him to hide. "That thing that was with Soundwave—I think that's what it wants! Didn't you see what Soundwave did to that guy?"

Denny's expression was solemn when the son reminded him. They had watched from their hiding place as Soundwave attacked the reptilian monster and pinned it down. The creature flailed and cried for mercy, only for the Decepticon to pull out a wire and plug it in the smaller Cybertronian's neck like jacking into computer. The lizard had gone stiff and was suddenly calm, even subservient. Was it... brainwashed?

Russell looked back at the ferocious dragon. Grimlock was unconscious for the second time that day beside Bumblebee. Strongarm was valiantly battling the massive beast on her own, keeping her distance and avoiding the monster's attacks as she fired her Decepticon Hunter. Eventually the Predacon got tired of the game.

Without warning, Predaking transformed and reached out, snatching Strongarm with a single servo. The femme yelled as she dropped her weapon and was painfully help up by her arms. She jerked away as the Predacon brought her faceplates to his as he snarled, revealing jagged, sword-like denta.

"I will finish what I failed to do, all those cycles ago," Predaking vowed, raising his talons menacingly. Strongarm flailed, whining, as he slowly neared them to her spark.

"WAIT!" Russell screamed.

Russell lunged forward before he even thought of the consequences, ignoring his father's yell. He skidded to a halt next to the dragon's pedes. The size different between them was ridiculous—Russell felt like an ant. He had to painfully crane his neck to look up at the Predacon, while Predaking had to contort his body to even notice the little being.

The boy flinched when suddenly those fierce, burning optics were trained on him in a glare. The warm sun was blocked out by the giant's menacing shadow. The ten-year-old boy gulped, summoning all of his courage.

"S-Soundwave took him!" he yelled up at the Predacon, hoping the mighty being could even hear him.

Suddenly Predaking let out a deep, dangerous growl. The human was afraid he would attack Strongarm, but instead the dragon threw her away with a flick of a wrist. She crashed next to her comrades with a grunt. Russell was trembling but stood his ground as Predaking transformed back into a beast, lowering his head so his maw scraped the ground. The boy still had to look up at the dragon's optics. A chill went down his spine as hot air blew on him with an unpleasant, charcoal-like smell.

"You wish to deceive me," Predaking growled. "Soundwave is gone. He fell in battle!"

"H-he came back!" Russell trembled, hardly able to stand under his own weight from his weak legs. "Soundwave was stuck in the Shadowzone—but now he's back! The guy did something to the other one—it was like you, but silver and small!" the boy managed to squeak out as he nervously eyed fangs that were longer than he was tall.

The beast screeched, closing any gap between him and the boy in an instant, its mandibles spreading out like something from _Predator_. Russell fell to the ground, using his arms as a meager means of defense against the mighty creature. His clothes and hair were drawn upward as the Predacon sucked in, Russell swearing that even his feet left the ground for a moment. Then hot, cycled air washed over his body, not unlike what the other one had done when he ran into it.

"You are covered with Quickclaw's scent," Predaking rumbled. "If what you say is true, then where did Soundwave take my Little-One?"

"I... I don't know," Russel admitted in a small voice. "He used a groundbridge to—"

The boy didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as the Predacon let out a thundering growl, making his ribcage rattle. Stretching his long neck, the dragon raised his head up to the skies as he let out a long, bellowing shriek of raw fury. Russell flinched, trying to melt into the ground, as the dragon released a massive stream of white-hot plasma fire.

"Then I will HUNT Soundwave, and rip out his spark!" Predaking proclaimed in a roar, like he was challenging the heavens himself. "Quickclaw is mine and mine alone! I will reclaim what has been taken from me! I will go to the ends of this planet if I must!"

"T-then help us!" Strongarm shouted to the beast from the side, holding an arm close to her chassis. In the corner of her eye she could see Bumblebee stirring, beginning to regain consciousness. "We have a common enemy—if Soundwave manages to contact Megatron then we'll all be fragged!"

Predaking snarled, a nasty noise that sounded like a rock slide.

"So you may destroy us?" he hissed. "No. I will find my Little-One with my own power. And I will destroy anyone that stands in my way! Whether they be Decepticon, or Autobot!"

"P-Predaking!" Bumblebee yelled as he onlined his optics, but it was too late.

The mighty dragon extended his wings, flapping them. Russell whined as the wind threw dust into the air and right into his eyes. He brought an arm up to shield his face, just as Denny lunged to his side, shielding him from the giant monster above them.

With a shriek, Predaking struck his tail on the ground and flapped his wings, sending him high into the air. The Great-King soared into the clouds. The hunt had begun.

* * *

Ravage was terribly confused. First they were that scrapyard, under bright sunlight and open, salty air. Then there was a light—too bright. And now it was dark—too dark. A stale, full scent tickled his chemoreceptors and microscopic particles floated before his vision. The walls around him were smooth and black. Cold and menacing.

 _The door closed, cutting him off from the outside world, and leaving him in darkness._

Jack screamed. No, no, no! Not here! Anywhere but here! He couldn't go back! Not again! Not again!

Ravage growled stressfully at the sudden panic attack, venting heavily. There were _clanking_ steps before they suddenly paused. After a moment, they resumed, drawing nearer. There was a light, soft, comforting touch to his crown.

"Ravage: safe," the Master assured. "Soundwave: protect symbiote."

The small Predacon's ventilation slowed minutely, crooning under the Master's touch that stroked his crown of horns, then the small of his back with long, blunt fingers. When his tremors disappeared and his venting ceased, the Master rose back to his pedes, ordering Ravage to follow. The cassette obeyed.

The corridors were expansive and long, the only sound coming from the steps of their pedes. The hallways were maze-like, but the Master navigated them easily. Finally they came to a room with screens making up the entire walls. They were black and lifeless. Most had dust and cobwebs covering them, and some of them were even cracked. The Master ignored their deteriorated state as he walked to the main console in the center of the room.

Ravage sat on his haunches, watching curiously as the Master meddled with the control console. Twice the buttons flickered on and off, until finally the dashboard lit up with bright lights with a hum. There were several more minutes as then the screen's around them flickered, each monitor turning on one by one.

Ravage was intrigued by the display of lights from the glass, tail twitching as he watched each one. The Master's hands ghosted over the keys of the machines effortlessly, his tendrils attached to the computer. Then the screens flashed red, along with a sharp, blaring noise that irritated his audio receptors and had his plates spiked in anticipation of a fight. He detected nothing however, no intruder or 'Bot to fight off.

It grew dark moments later, the light of the consoles and the overhead screens fading away. The Master tried to bring the power back on, but with no success this time. Ravage jumped to his feet when suddenly Soundwave slammed a fist onto the console, making a loud bang.

" _Harbinger_ communications system: damaged beyond repair," the Decepticon observed. "Must find alternative solution."

The Master fiddled with the controls again. Suddenly the screen directly in front of the console flickered to life. It was cracked and static like, but it was clear enough for Ravage to make out a map of the world's continents. A beacon flew over the map, searching, until it landed on the edge of a landmass. A picture of a vessel appeared.

" _Alchemor_ : still functional," the Master reported. "Communications: Functional."

Ravage rumbled lightly, following the Decepticon's gaze. He tilted his head curiously, finding the location to be a small island of sorts. Then the Master withdrew from the console, tendrils withdrawing. Ravage followed dutifully after him as he formed another portal, the two passing through ease.

The next thing he knew, they were inside another hallway, the metal walls not so dark and brightly lit. The portal closed swiftly, Ravage hardly having the time to detect possible threats to the Master as he was already on the move.

Ravage saw the pair of guards before the Master did. They were faceless like Soundwave, owning visors instead of faceplates. Suddenly the pair started at the Decepticon's approach. They shifted into defensive stances as their arms shifted into energon blasters. Ravage snarled and leaped between the threat and the Master, tail spiked and raised defensively.

"Ravage: stand down," the Master ordered promptly.

The Predacon reluctantly obeyed, forcing his spikes to relax as he shifted his weight. Soundwave's electronic tone made the guards flinch again.

"Soundwave!" one exclaimed, his voice deep but staticky. "We thought you had perished aboard the _Nemesis_!"

Instead of answering, the Master ordered, "Take me to the leader of this vessel."

The guards nodded.

"This way," one said, leading them further down the hall and through the ship.

Ravage was on constant guard as multiple scents assaulted his chemoreceptors, mixing together in unpleasant ways. He snarled at a mech that came too close, bearing sharp, glinting fangs until the threat was passed by. They hadn't traveled long before they came to a door, voices drifting from the other side.

"You summoned us, Steeljaw?" a femme's voice came.

"We do not respond well to being summoned, good fellow," a mech with a strange accent added. "And it appears you're no closer to getting those Decepticon Hunters!"

Ravage's hide prickled at the end of the sentence. A hunter of Decepticons? Preposterous!

"Ah, but appearance can be..." a smooth, cool voice replied, calm and collected despite the hostility from the first pair. It suddenly rose to a victorious yell. "Deceiving!"

Suddenly there was a high-pitched sound and Ravage felt a pulse of energy, so powerful he detected it through the door. He instinctively ejected his spikes to brace to attack, but the Master was impassive and impatient as always. The door yawned open as his approach.

Revealing two brightly-colored Insecticons laying on the floor, lifeless.

Above the husks was a tall, bluish-silver mech. His long audial fins ended in sharp points, twitching with satisfaction. A spiky tail projected from his back, not unlike Ravage's. The Predacon locked on to the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder, but it had three long groves going through it, like claw marks. In each of the stranger's claws was a strange weapon, glowing and crackling with power. Ravage growled. Decepticon Hunters.

The silver mech turned at the newcomers. His yellow optics flared with surprise and his optic ridges were raised. Ravage felt the brush of his EM field, but the Cybertronian quickly pulled it in tight. Recognition lit up his faceplates.

"Ah, Soundwave," the Decepticon greeted. "Back from the Shadowzone, I see."

The Master eyed the defiled Decepticon emblem on the other one's shoulder. Disapproval prickled Soundwave's field, but only Ravage was close enough to sense it.

"I am in need of the _Alchemor_ 's communcations relay," he answered in his ever stoic voice, straight to the point as always.

"Communications?" Steeljaw echoed, raising a sleek optic ridge with a cunning grin. "Who might it be that you're trying to contact?"

"Lord Megatron: location unknown."

"Yes, that is rather unfortunate," he mused, false sympathy radiating off the treacherous wolf. "But what would I have to gain from such an agreement?"

"You are irrelevant to me." Steeljaw's optics went wide and bright, like the communications officer had pointed a Decepticon Hunter at him. "Mission: send beacon into space to summon Lord Megatron to Earth."

Suddenly the silver Decepticon's audial fins pointed back and he bared his denta. The low tone was replaced by a harsh yell. "Megatron is _gone_! He left us! _I_ am the leader of the Decepticons. This island is merely the first outpost of my new empire."

"Lord Megatron: one true lord and master of the Decepticons."

Ravage bared his fangs at the wolf Decepticon, sensing his intentions toward them. Sure enough, the mech lashed out with his one of his weapons, only for Soundwave to easily block the attack with a shielded arm. His tentacles struck out, but was blocked by Steeljaw's second weapon.

Steeljaw gave a wicked sneer, only to be replaced by a howl of pain. Spikes suddenly lodged in his back and fangs buried into his shoulder, drawing precious energon. The Decepticon reached up and dug claws into Ravage's hide, trying to pry him off.

"Get off! Get off!" Steeljaw yelped, flailing helplessly.

The cassette bit down harder with a growl, provoking another yowl. The Predacon saw the tendril before the mech did. He leaped off, just as the Master struck Steeljaw's side, sending him into the wall. The metal dented with a loud _clang_ and the wolf fell to the ground with a grunt. Soundwave's tentacles hovered above him, crackling threateningly with electricity. Steeljaw flinched at the sound.

"I... I submit!" he forced out through grounded denta.

The tendrils retracted promptly.

" _Alchemor_ 's communcations system: belong to me now," Soundwave hummed triumphantly.

Steeljaw didn't reply, tending to his wounds with groans of pain, hand coming back covered in energon when he touched the bite wound. Ravage licked his blue-stained maw, eyeing the Decepticon hungrily.

Soundwave took the discarded weapons, taking them for his own. A shake of his head had Ravage reluctantly pulling back from the usurper.

* * *

The Scrapyard was a mess. Scorch marks and deep groves littered the ground. Entire stacks were knocked over or melted into molten statues. Dad was in distraught at his destroyed collection. Russell was sore and confused.

" _Who was that_?" he demanded.

"Predaking," Bumblebee spat with venom. "A Predacon."

"Predacon?" Strongarm echoed. "That can't be right. They have been extinct for eons!"

"The Decepticons cloned him from ancient remains. Made him into some kind of superweapon. I... I thought he was destroyed we blew the lab."

"Lab as in an evil Decepticon laboratory?" Denny ventured.

"More like a Predacon factory," Bumblebee grounded out. "Shockwave planned to clone an entire army to release upon the Earth."

"Apparently you missed one," Strongarm pointed out grudgingly.

"And what about that other one?" Russell pointed out, stepping closer to the 'Bots. They turned to peer down at him.

"It must have been one of Soundwave's cassettes," Bumblebee guessed.

"But he had the same symbol as the big dragon!"

Suddenly Bumblebee's optics went wide and bright in shock.

"Are... are you sure?" he asked, cautiously.

"Positive!" Russell nodded.

"Then... that must mean it was a per-per," Fixit started, only to get caught in a loop. He hit himself, snapping out of it, and finished the sentence, "Predacon!"

"Explains why Predaking was so worked up," Bumblebee realized.

"Why would Soundwave take it?" Russell asked.

"Maybe to finish his twisted master's experiment."

"That's what Soundwave called it, but he said something strange when he was pinning the guy down," Russell added in, confused. "Called it experiment, uh...Jason...Jade...Jack! That was it. Jackson Darby. I didn't think you guys took on human names."

Russell had never seen a Cybertronian be frozen in shock before. Suddenly the Autobot lieutenant's frame went stiff like he was in stasis lock. He broke the spell when he stared down at the boy with dilated optics.

"That's... impossible," Bumblebee gasped, fiercely and sure as he cut a servo through the air. "Jack... Jack is dead!"

"Hold on, now," Denny interjected, stepping forward to clasp his son's shoulders. "Who's Jack?"

"He..." Bumblebee's broke off into a rough, static sound. He reset his vocalizer and tried again. "He... was a friend of mine. A comrade. He was a human that shared our secret when we visited Earth... thirty years ago." Suddenly the 'Bot shook his head, like he was trying to get rid of an absurd thought. "But... that's impossible. A human... couldn't... couldn't be—never mind a Predacon..."

"Whoa, whoa, back up." Denny stated, feeling a _touch_ of concern now. "What exactly happened to this kid?"

Bumblebee made a crackling sound like he clearing his throat, his voice a sounding stretched when he spoke again.

"He was attacked. By the Decepticons. Predaking was there," he muttered. "My friend was seriously injured. If it weren't for Ultra Magnus, she would have died. We never found Jack. Not in the wreckage, Darkmount, or even the _Nemesis_."

"We... thought he was killed. He _had_ to be killed. It was—it _is_ the only logical explanation."

"But Soundwave called that Predacon Jack," Russell said.

"Why would the 'Cons name a Predacon 'Jack'?" Grimlock demanded.

"You don't think..." Strongarm gasped, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

Bumblebee offlined his optics, a shudder running through his frame.

"I don't know," he sighed, onlining his optics. "But I know we need to stop Soundwave. If he sends a distress signal into space, it'll attract every Decepticon in the galaxy and turn Earth into a battleground."

"Why don't we just let the bigger lizard care of it?" Grimlock asked. "Let him do the work for us!"

"And if Predaking doesn't stop him in time?"

"But we don't even know where he is!" Strongarm protested.

"What about Decepticon Island?" Russell suggested.

"Indeed!" Fixit agreed. "It is only logical that the Soundwave would try to rendezvous with his compatriots!"

"But we have no idea where that is, either," Strongarm deadpanned.

"Then we better start hunting," Bumblebee declared. He pressed a finger to his audial receptor, activating his com-link. "Bumblebee to Optimus Prime."

* * *

Predaking flew high above the clouds, tracking the scent of his Little-One, wherever he might be. It was more difficult than he first believed it to be. While he knew Quickclaw's scent like his own. However, he had been transported via groundbridge, meaning a trail was almost nonexistent.

But he would not give up, could not— _would_ not fail his young charge. Predaking would not suffer the pain of being alone or allow more undue suffering to come to his Little-One. Quickclaw had been through too much in his short life, even if he did not recall all of it.

The Decepticons stole his soul, twisted and tortured him, all for their own ends. Predaking was a fool to ever trust them. They did not create he and his brethren to restore the Predacons to their former glory. No, they preferred to have the race as obedient soldiers—mindless slaves. Just the very thought disgusted Predaking. The Great-Hunters were not beasts, they were not slaves!

Quickclaw was not their slave! The Great-King did not care that he was once this "Jack." He did not care that Quickclaw was born from the flesh of a hooman. Jack was dead. Quickclaw lived. Quickclaw was a Predacon. The last of the Predacons.

Predaking opened his jaw wide, letting out a long, echoing roar across the land.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Bumblebee asked a Mini-Corn who looked exactly like Fixit, albeit scratched and dented.

"The _Alchemor_ is six miles from the coast," he assured with a nod. "Heavy shielding prevents it from being accidentally discovered by the natives to prevent agitating them when landing for resupply."

"And the humans would have explained any giant waves created by the crash to be seismic activity," Ratchet realized.

The medic was the newest member of the Autobots' ever-growing numbers. Between the Bee Team and the Away Team, there was almost a dozen now. Denny would have to think of a clever cover story to hide them all. Ratchet had come to Earth hunting Decepticon fugitives, but not for glorious reasons. Back on Cybertron, he had spoken against the newly reformed High Council, who were slandering Optimus Prime's name, only to find himself in political exile.

Better than the alternative, Ratchet had said, and the medic proved useful. He had treated the malnourished and wounded Toolbox, who just barely managed to escape his Decepticon slavers. By some miracle, the Mini-Con had found them, and told them the location of his imprisonment—Decepticon Island.

Russell stared out over the ocean, only to see just that— _ocean_. No giant alien prisoner spaceship. Cloaked or not, _how_ does no one notice an entire shipwrecked island for two years, so close to shore? The boy didn't understand. But then again, there were a lot of things he didn't understand.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Blumblebee asked.

"Yeah!" Grimlock exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. Only to lower it when a confused look fell over his faceplates. "Uh, what am I doing again?"

"Remember," Windblade advised, "we want any sentries to think we're unconscious and not a threat. So close your optics and stay still."

"Right," the Dinobot nodded as they moved into the boat, taking their positions.

How it didn't sink from the combined weight of multiple Cybertronians was beyond Denny and Russell. Fixit moaned as the boat took off, swiveling to and fro.

"...It doesn't feel right to stay behind while my fellow mini-cons are in danger," the Mini-Con whined.

"Relax, Fixit," Denny assured. "Optimus and Bumblebee know what they're doing."

Fixit stared longingly as his comrades headed towards the horizon. To Decepticon Island, where hundreds of Decepticons awaited them.

* * *

The _Alchemor_ 's communications center was not that much different than the _Harbinger_ 's. Screens filled the walls, complex-looking dashboards circumnavigating the entire room. However, unlike the _Harbinger_ 's, this room was bright and alive with schematics, pings and beeps, and the garble of Decepticon radio chatter. And the slave coding that directed the Mini-Cons to repair the ship. So that the Decepticons could leave this worthless planet and return to the stars.

Soundwave sat in the center of it all, leaning against a chair almost like a lord would lean against a throne. Ravage was by his side as always, forelegs draped across the Master's lap. He had his helm on his paws, optics offlined as he prepared for recharge. He did not protest when the Master absentmindedly petted him from his neck to his back. Fingers stroked each of his individual horns, making Ravage hum in content. The Decepticon moved from his crown to the sensitive metal underneath his jaw. Immediately the Predacon purred at the massage, tilting his helm to allow better access.

"Lord Megatron: will return soon," Soundwave promised, his usual monotone voice owning a sense of wistfulness. "Decepticons: Restored to former glory. We can go home."

Yes. They would take back Cybertron, what was rightfully theirs. And make those obnoxious Autobots pay—

His thoughts were interrupted by a blaring noise. Happy feeling gone, Ravage immediately leaped down to all fours, tail and spikes erect as he let out a startled growl. Alert messages covered the screen as they flashed an angry red. Immediately Soundwave's visor flipped through images.

Settling on Autobot interlopers.

"Ravage: deploy. Mission: terminate," he ordered.

The Predacon snarled as he swiftly left the room, the Mini-Cons giving him a wide berth as he began tracking down the intruders. It wasn't hard—with all the noise it would be difficult _not_ to find them.

Ravage was padding silently across the floor, as he located two of the intruders—the yellow one from the scrapyard and a massive 'Bot he had never seen before. They hadn't noticed him yet, so he had element of surprise—

 _"It is...the key to the groundbridge power supply." The mech looked away as he said this, but he didn't noticed, examining the silver object he had just given him._

 _"Then...shouldn't Ratchet have this?" he countered, but the mech shook his head._

 _"Perhaps. But I have been impressed with how much you have matured since we first met_."

Ravage whined softly as images and voices assaulted his mind, so _familiar_ , but so far away at the same time. He shook it away as fiercely as he could. He needed to stop them! For the Master! For Megatron!

Ravage let out a vicious growl as he lunged forward. The Autobot interlopers merely cocked their heads at the strange noise. They turned, but it was too late. Unfurling from his spiral, the Predacon sent a spiked tail into the yellow one's helm. Caught off-guard and off-balance, the Autobot let out a grunt as he fell to the floor.

Ravage landed nimbly on his pedes and charged the other one before the mech had a chance to react. The Predacon sliced his tail across the wiring of the large Autobot's stabilizer, reveling his throaty yelp of pain. It was not enough to deter him, though, as the Autobot merely sent a kick into the little Predacon. Ravage screamed as he was sent flying through the air, crashing into the wall.

"It will take more than that to defeat a Prime, little one," the Autobot chided, his tone mocking. Ravage growled as he picked himself to his pedes.

"Wait! That's the Predacon!" the yellow one gasped as he rose onto fours.

 _"Hey, Raf, is there anyway I can, um, borrow Bumblebee?"_

Jack blinked. Optimus? Bumblebee?

Ravage whined as pain flared through his system. He forced his optics open, only to see a black servo filling his vision. He screeched in panic and immediately twisted. He sent a volley of claws and spikes at the assaulting servo, sending its owner back with a hiss. Not looking back, the Predacon tore down the hallway.

* * *

"This is a _bad_ idea," Russell moaned as he watched the shoreline get smaller and smaller.

"You did not have to some-hum—," Fixit glitched until Russel kicked him. "Come!"

"I can't just sit back and not do anything!" Russell countered as they pressed forward on a little dinghy.

Suddenly, overhead they heard a shriek. Both human and Mini-Con froze as they glanced up, only to see a shadow casting over them. Russell swallowed thickly when he saw the dragon swoop over the ferry, heading directly for Decepticon Island.

"Uh, oh..." the boy and Fixit murmured simultaneously.

* * *

Sideswipe, Strongarm, and Grimlock sprinted down the long, winding corridors of the _Alchemor_. They had to take the communication center, and broadcast a frequency that would disconnect the Mini-Cons' inhibiters. They came to a door, that opened promptly to their approach.

Only for the Autobots to skid to a halt as they came face-to-visor with Soundwave.

"Scrap!" Sideswipe, Grimlock and Strongarm said in sync, just barely able to move out of the way when Soundwave's tendrils shot forward, crackling with electricity.

Sideswipe and Strongarm lithely dodged the attack, but Grimlock in his dino-mode was not as graceful. The Dinobot roared with pain as intense electricity knocked him unconscious.

"Grimlock!" Strongarm yelped.

Her first thought was to help her friend, even jerking towards his direction, only for a tentacle to whip against her chassis. She yelled as she too was sent to the floor. Taking advantage of the fact that Soundwave was focused on the law enforcement officer, Sideswiped circled around to the Decepticon's rear.

"You're done, Decepti-freak!" he yelled victoriously as he lunged forward, sword raised over his head.

Without even looking, Soundwave stepped to the side, having the crimson Autobot's attack fail miserably. The Decepticon struck him from behind, sending the Autobot crashing into Grimlock with a moan, tumbling into him upside-down.

"Hey, Grimlock," he said in a daze, the Dinobot groaning in response.

The two Autobots fell into statsis, leaving Soundwave to continue his task. He didn't have much time left...

* * *

Predaking roared as the crashed-ship came into sight. It's cargo bay was wide open, leaving an optimal landing pad. There were two Decepticon guards at the edge of the hanger, too busy inspecting the husks of their fallen brethren to notice the silent beast. They wailed as the Predacon landed on top of them, crushing them with just his weight alone.

He snarled before releasing a jet of fire into the sealed doors, too impatient to wait for more drones to appear and open the door. He rammed into it, blowing the panels off with ease. Inside, he could smell the scents of many things—the stench drones and the bland scent of lesser beings. The Autobots were already here, their scents dividing into two different paths. Soundwave was here as well, and intertwined with him was Quickclaw's.

Predaking growled, talons digging deeply into the metal as he surged forward to find his Little-One. Another broad door blocked his path. He blasted it down as easily as the first. However, it wasn't the miserable thief that greeted him.

"Ah, Predaking, is it?" Steeljaw greeted in a sultry voice, dozens of Decepticons surrounding him.

The army shifted uneasily as Predaking transformed before them. He was the largest one in the entire room. The Silver-One had yellow optics just like his, and a scent different but not completely unlike his own. Not a Predacon. A descendent, then. The Great-Hunter bared his fangs.

"Stand aside, Halfling," Predaking snarled. "Or I will tear out your spark."

The half-breed raised an optic ridge at the term, but didn't seemed overly concerned with the Predacon's appearance. Predaking took notice of the half-healed, large bite wound in the wolf's shoulder and narrowed his optics. He caught a faint, familar scent from the mech, who watched him with intrigue.

"So Quickclaw has been resisting," Predaking hummed in a pleased tone. Another part was furious that he had to be fighting with the likes of these mutts.

"If you are referring to the wound the cassette granted me," he gestured to his shoulder for emphasis. "Then I regret to inform you that there was very little 'resisting' on his part when he and Soundwave wrestled command from me."

The mention of the thief's name brought a growl from Predaking's throat.

"What do you mean?" the Great-King demanded. "Quickclaw would never ally with those that tortured him!"

"Well, they looked pretty cozy to me," Steeljaw retorted with venom.

"Then Soundwave is lying to the Little-One."

"Perhaps." Suddenly the Halfling revealed a row of fangs in a satisfied smirk. He eyed Predaking's gigantic form with a wolflike hunger. Just like Megatron. "But... if you want to really want to save your… 'little one', we could ally against Soundwave. He may be powerful, but we outnumber him."

Predaking snarled. Power. That was the same promise he was given, only to be betrayed. By Megatron. By the Decepticons.

"I will never ally with your kind again!" the Great-King declared, shifting into a battle stance as he slashed his talons through the air.

"Pity..." Steeljaw drawled, slumping his shoulders in mock defeat. He gazed upon his subjects, raising a clawed fist in the air. "Decepticons! Attack!" There was a moment of silence, in which no one moved. Steeljaw looked back to his fellow cons incredulously. "What are you waiting for? Attack!"

Still, they did nothing but stare at the Predacon.

"Your brethren are not so foolish as to attack me," the Great-King informed the wolf after his second command went unheeded. Even beings such as these knew not to battle the apex predator.

"Cowards!" Steeljaw spat. "Fine! I'll take you on by myself!"

With a howl, the wolf Decepticon leaped forward. With a growl, Predaking lunged to meet him. Steeljaw was only half of the Predacon's size, making it easy for him to duck underneath the Great-King's talons. The Halfling sent a volley of clawed swipes into Predaking's back, making the dragon hiss in pain. He quickly turned around, however, landing a vicious blow to Steeljaw's abdomen.

The wolf wheezed as he was sent skidding across the floor, a couple of Decepticons even stepping out of the way. Not letting up on his attack, Predaking surged towards the downed prey. Hearing the thundering steps, Steeljaw quickly leaped to his feet, only to be greeted with Predaking's talons. He wailed in pain as large, sharp talons dug deep groves into his chassis, drawing energon. Steeljaw stumbled back, but the Great-Hunter would not allow it.

Predaking wrapped his servo around Steeljaw's entire head, and easily plucked him off the floor. With a roar, the Predacon turned and raised the wolf high into the air, throwing him across the room. Decepticons jumped out of the way as he crashed onto the ground for a second time. This time, Steeljaw was able to control his landing, clumsily rolling into a crouch.

"Is that all you got, Predacon?" the Decepticon leader taunted.

"I am Preda _king_!" the Great-King thundered.

The pair charged towards each other again to clash head-on. Steeljaw tried to duck low again, but Predaking anticipated the attack. The Predacon leaped into the air, sending a powerful kick into the wolf's chassis. A shower of sparks flew as the Decepticon howled in pain. Predaking arched his back to flip back onto his pedes, only to transform mid-air.

The Decepticon army reared back as the Great-Hunter landed on all fours, his emblem glowing. Steeljaw was struggling to make it to his pedes, not noticing until he was greeted with a vision of flame. He screamed in fright as scarlet plasma-fire surrounded him, burning his armor. And melting the floor.

Panicking, Steeljaw tried to pull his legs up, only to sink deeper into the molten metal. Even if he did try to escape, he would be greeted with flames. Suddenly Predaking clamped his jaws shut, ending the jet of flame, eying his work.

"You haven't won!" Streeljaw declared. "I will still claim my throne!"

He moved to pounce again, only his legs did not move. Steeljaw attempted to move again, but failed. Predaking merely watched with triumphant satisfaction. The wolf snarled and growled and yelled as he desperately clawing at his metal prison, only for his talons to bounce off harmlessly. Realizing he was hopelessly stuck, the Decepticon let out a howl of fury.

"You are no king," Predaking growled, waving a talon at his defeated opponent. "You are a coward that wears a crown."

Seeing that none of the others were uninterested in staking a claim for power after that display, Predaking moved. After witnessing the sheer ferocity of his might, no one dared to attack him from behind. Following Quickclaw's scent led him through several corridors and sectors. Finally he came to a door where the scent was as its strongest.

"Soundwave!" Predaking roared when the doors opened, revealing the thief.

The Decepticon whirled around at his approach. The Great-King completely ignored the unconscious and stasis-cuffed Autobots piled in the corner as he stomped towards the menace. Soundwave barely came to the Predacon's chest, and a thin enough that the Great-King could break him in half.

"Return Quickclaw to me, NOW!" Predaking thundered. As always, Soundwave was silent, curling his fingers into a fist. Predaking was in no mood for his antics. "You will return what you have stolen!"

The Great-King stepped forward, talons extended. Suddenly two, electric-silver-staffs appeared in Soundwave's hands, crackling with energy.

"Quickclaw: no more," the thief droned in a deep, echoing voice. Predaking reared back, realizing it was not a recording. It was _his_ voice. "Ravage: belongs to me."

Predaking roared, and charged towards his opponent.

* * *

The _Alchemor_ was _huge_. He ran at a full sprint by Fixit's side, but it still took too long to go down a single corridor. Echoing off the metal walls were sounds of battle going on throughout the ship. The Autobots had engaged the Decepticons. The boy's gut twisted. His and his partner needed to get out quickly, or they would get caught in the crossfire.

Suddenly, over the distance sounds of energon fire, was a high-pitched buzzing noise. Fixit squealed in delight and turned the corner, revealing dozens of Mini-Cons that looked just like him. Well, almost like him. They were covered in scratches and dents from physical abuse, and their movements were sluggish. They looked miserable, inhibiters clasped around their necks.

"We have to help them!" Russell announced.

He and Fixit moved forward, only for a vicious snarl to make them halt in their tracks. Russell glanced up to see a cloaked figure in the shadows above him, burning crimson eyes glaring down at them. With a hiss, the figure gracefully leaped onto the ground in front of them.

The Predacon.

"N-Nice Predacon..." Russell stammered as he froze, along with the other Mini-Cons. He took a step back as the beast neared them. "You don't want hurt us, do you?"

The Predacon merely growled menacingly at them. Both human and Autobot had their hands up submissively, but it did not to quell the beast's aggressiveness. Russell stared into those burning red optics. Weren't they blue before? Did Soundwave really do something to him?

"Look, we're here to help you," the boy tried.

Ravage snarled. Help? He did not need help! The cassette snapped his jaws, jerking forward threateningly. Russell and Fixit screamed in fright. The Mini-Con put servos over his head while the human fell onto his back.

Seeing the down prey, Ravage's optics flared. He moved to pounce, only for the Mini-Con to force himself between the Predacon and the human.

"You'll hurt him over my crumpled chassis!" Fixit declared valiantly, only to whine when Ravage took an impatient step forward.

The Predacon's optics glanced down, noticing the bright red symbol on the Mini-Cons chassis. The emblem of the Autobots.

Autobots... the Master wanted them dead, but a part of Ravage screamed at him in alarm. The Predacon growled lowly, pawning at his helm before smashing his crown into the floor. Anything to get rid of the constant ache!

Snarling, Ravage straightened back and glared at the enemy. The Autobot was still protecting the child, like _she_ did. The Predacon hissed as his frame shuddered. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he focus? Arcee was dead!

He flinched at his own thought. Arcee? Who was Acree?

 _Maybe they knew Arcee was better than them_.

His processor ached terribly, hardly able to think through the pulses of agony that shot through his helm. He didn't _understand_!

"What's wrong with him?" Fixit asked in concern.

"He's fighting back!" Russell realized, jumping back to his feet in excitement. If it was true, if the Predacon wasn't a Decepticon, and if he wasn't actually a Predacon. "Come on, Jack, you have to remember!"

 _Jack._

The single word sent a flurry of images flashing across Ravage's vision. Jack? What was this _Jack_?

 _"Optimus was more like... Jack."_

No, he was nothing like the Prime! He could never be that great; he was just a high school student… Wait, what was he _thinking_? He had to destroy the interloper. He glanced up only to see the fleshling was glaring right at him. Ravage bared his fangs, insulted. Did the human _want_ to be torn apart?

"You have to fight back!" Russell urged. "Fight Soundwave! This isn't who you are!"

 _Who was he?_

"Rememeber your friends! Remember the Autobots!"

Friends?

 _"Come on, Jackrabbit!"_

 _"You're my best friend, Jack."_

Miko? Raf?

"You have a _family_!" Russell yelled over Ravage's distressed growls.

 _Warmth surrounded him, a rumbling purr emanating from a large chest. He was pushed into the Great-King's side gently, who had watched over him for as long as he could remember._

Jack whined lowly, the images too fast and sudden when he heard a shriek tearing through the halls- the Great-King. Predaking.

His Majesty. His guardian. His captor. The dragon.

Predaking protected him. The Great-King loved him like a son, and he loved the dragon like a father he never had. Jack only had a mother, but not even she could protect him when—

Suddenly there was a loud _clang_ of a pede. All three beings flinched and glanced up at the three Vehicons standing over them, blasters trained on the intruders. Russell and Fixit screamed; Ravage snarled. He locked on the menacing, purple logo. The Decepticons. His captors.

Russell looked between the giants and the Predacon, as if deciding which was worse. He decided to settle his gaze on Ravage.

"I know you're still in there, Jack! You can't let them win!"

 _"You won't win!"_

Optics flared. Plating bristled and spikes ejected. Fangs bared.

Jack.

Russell leaped back and Fixit covered his optics with his servo.

Jack Darby.

The blaster charged.

His name was Jack Darby!

Jack lunged. The Vehicon that had prepared to fire screamed as suddenly the hybrid bit into his arm, severing the wiring leading to his weapon. The arm instinctively flailed, a second servo moving to swipe at him. Noticing it, Jack leaped off his perch, instead latching on the Decepticon's neck. The Vehicon screamed as he tore into his throat.

Before the husk even hit the ground, Jack was jumping into the air. Servos swiped at him, but he curled into a ball to make himself smaller. He used the added momentum to strike another Vehicon straight in the visor with his spiked mace, sending it to the floor. Jack unfurled, only for an unforgiving grip to seize his body.

The hybrid snarled at the Eradicon that held him. He reached for the inner fire in his chest, willing it to grow. The heat consumed him. With a roar, the Predacon unleashed a jet of flame into the monster's spark. Jack landed nimbly on his talons as the Decepticon crashed into a heap of scrap metal.

"Yeah! Way to go, Jack!" Russell cheered, Fixit joining him.

Jack rumbled pleasantly in his chest, pleased with himself. Predaking would be proud of his accomplishments.

Speaking of which...

"H-hey, wait for us!" Russell cried out as the hybrid suddenly turned tail and fled the room.

Jack tore down the halls, faster than he thought possible. Decepticons and Autobots alike yelped as he raced by, but he paid them no heed. Instead, he locked on to a powerful, familiar scent, one that he knew like his own. He heard familiar roars echo off the walls, in a mixture of fury and pain.

Jack growled deep in his chest. He needed to help Predaking! His protector! His Majesty!

Quickclaw surged forward through the metallic doors.

Beyond them, he saw Soundwave in battle with the Great-King. Soundwave would swipe with glowing staffs while striking with tentacles. Groundbridges opened and closed constantly, jumping around the room. Predaking met his weapons with talons and flame, dodging Soundwave's tricks.

Finally the Decepticon found an opening, slashing against the Predacon's chest, sending Predaking stumbling back towards an open groundbridge. The Great-King managed to skid to a halt before slipping through, but Soundwave was raising the Decepticon Hunters for another attack.

Only for Quickclaw to bury his fangs into his shoulder.

The 'Con made no sound, not even a grunt of discomfort as Quickclaw dug in his fangs. A tendril grabbed a hold of him, prying him loose from the mech's shoulder and giving him a shock before it tossed him to the ground.

The Predacon wasn't deterred though—he moved back onto his feet, albeit a little shakily. Soundwave stared down at him, head hilted in hurt confusion. Predaking took advantage of the distraction to attack the Decepticon with a furious yell.

The Predacon sent slash after slash at the Decepticon, only for the ex-gladiator to dance around his attacks like it was child's play. Soundwave spun around to Predaking's back, slicing across his back with the crackling Decepticon. The Great-King roared with pain and promptly transformed. Soundwave couldn't avoid the tail that struck him hard across the chest, sending him crashing into the communications relays.

Sparks flew and screens flickered as the dashboard dipped underneath Soundwave's momentum. The Decepticon slid to the ground and landed on all fours. He glanced over to a growling Quickclaw.

"Ravage: obey," he ordered.

The coding in his head spiked briefly, but Jack fought it off, shaking himself to rid himself of its effects. He prowled closer, bearing his fangs. Predacons were not pets!

His inner fire flared and Quickclaw let out a blast of flame.

Soundwave wasn't expecting it, as the attack hit him square in the chassis. The Decepticon went skidding across the floor, scorch marks across his body. Quicklclaw chirped in satisfaction and Predaking rumbled in approval.

Soundwave was not defeated, however, as he glanced to his right. He used a tendril to swipe Strongarm's fallen Decepticon Hunter. Adding a third to his collection.

The Decepticon rose to his pedes, looking at his trophies. Without warning, he held them together, creating a light so bright that the Predacons had to squint their eyes. Only to gap in shock when it faded.

Soundwave stood before them, cloaked in blue, glowing armor. A large staff was in his servo, crackling with power.

Predaking stepped over Quickclaw protectively, snarling at the Decepticon as he readied his weapon. Behind him, the communication console, still functioning even after Soundwave had crashed into it, made a sound of approval.

Both Predacons kept their distance when another groundbridge appeared, the two screeching at the sight of it. But it was not aimed for them—instead, it allowed someone to walk through.

At the sight of the large, intimidating silver and purple form, Quickclaw immediately started trembling, spikes bristling as he backed up into Predaking's leg. A tall, dark shadow fell over him.

Megatron had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rian Moeru: Yay for next chapter! Lots of stuff packed into this one. Megatron, the bots, the Predacons...and all of it so very fun to write! ^_^)**

 **Misgel: Here's the next part! I absolutely love Quickclaw (which makes me wonder why am I so mean to him), and I love Megatron so this chapter was fun. Also, I found a song I believed was fitting for Predaking and Quickclaw. "Strange Young World," by Hidden Citizens.**

* * *

"Ah, I see my pets are doing well."

Quickclaw shut his optics tight, trying to block out the flaring crimson optics of Megatron as the Decepticon warlord took in the sight of the two Predacons. No, no, no, no! This was another waking-recharge! He couldn't be here! He _couldn't_! The monster... The monster that—

He violently flinched as Predaking let out a long, deafening roar.

"MEGATRON!"

The evil tyrant had no time to react as a dragon twice as his own weight tackled into him. A groan of pain emanated from the warlord, as he fought to right himself, kicking the Predacon off just as swiftly as he had been attacked. Quickclaw lowered to the ground, head and tail nearly pressing against the floor as he cowered away from the fight.

Predaking stumbled back, crashing into a communications console, sending sparks and shrapnel everywhere. He quickly righted himself and glared at his former slaver, growling deep in his chest. Megatron stood on his pedes, wiping away a trail of dark energon from a cut the Predacon had inflicted on him. The silver tyrant looked annoyed; Predaking was encouraged. With a screech, the dragon pounced.

Only for a stream of lightning to intercept his attack.

Quickclaw shivered as his Majesty roared in agony, intense electricity coursing through his frame. Soundwave held out the combined Decepticon Hunter out in front of him, willing for the beast to submit. Predaking moaned as he fell to the floor, in forced stasis lock. Quickclaw did not even run to assist to the Great-King, frozen to the spot.

"If I did not know any better, Soundwave, I would think you summoned me to have me terminated," Megatron dryly. Soundwave merely bowed his head in shame.

Hearing the voice alone was enough to snap Quickclaw out of his trance. With a shriek, the Predacon dashed away from the pair of Decepticons. The exit was blocked by the enemy, so he fled to the farthest corner, huddling pathetically into a ball. He knew he must have looked like a shameful Predacon, but he was trapped in his own memories.

 _Jack merely kept his mouth shut. If he said a word, he would be giving in. Then electric shocks were run down the chains. The prisoner screamed._

 _"Let me out! Please!" he begged through the glass, smacking his bloodied knuckles against it._

 _Jack screamed, loudly, as layers of his flesh were removed._

"It would appear this one remembers me as well," Megatron mused from where he stood. He did not appear pleased or humored by the sight of the cowering Predacon.

A sharp, keening whine left the beast as the titan approached. Quickclaw tried to move left, then right, but curled back into his corner in terror as Megatron's shadow bore down on him.

"Jackson?"

The Predacon wailed and was desperate enough to try to climb the walls, but it futile. His body shook so badly that his plating audibly rattled.

"Jack?"

Jack opened his optics, only to see Megatron's blood-red ones. The same ones that brought him pain. He noticed the claws too late. He screamed as a servo wrapped around his body, plucking him from the ground.

"Hush now," Megatron chided.

Jack was frozen with fear. Notagain, notagain, notagain! He wanted to run and never stop, to get as far away as this monster as possible. But, to his horror, he heard another voice, deep inside him, that called out to Megatron, the Master. Ravage. Then there was another voice, that was filled with fiery fury. That wanted to tear the blasphemer apart.

Jack retreated into the depths of his mind, and allowed Quickclaw to take over his instincts. The little Predacon screeched with fury. He writhed and twisted in Megatron's hold, until he craned his neck to clamp his fanged jaws down on the tyrant's finger.

Megatron's mouth barely twitched at the sensation, even the dark energon from the small wound coated the inside of the Predacon's mouth. Talons reached the for the back of his neck, forcibly turning his head away. He screeched and wailed, tail spiking up in a vain attempt to force his release. His captor's grip stayed strong as ever as he felt a piece of his armor being ripped away. Quickclaw felt that strange sensitive spot tingle, and he instinctively screeched in anger and fear. His protests were in vain as the thin-line impeded into his systems.

* * *

 _Jack opened his eyes. He was pressed against something soft and warmth. Around him were the bowels of the Autobot base. He was on the couch, in the little corner he and the other teenagers made for themselves. For once, it was quiet. There were no stomps of pedes, no fiddling of instruments, no mutterings of the Autobots. He did not hear Raf playing video games or tapping away at his computer. He did not even hear Miko yelling in excitement or blasting shriek metal._

 _The Autobots must have left on a mission. But they would return, and he would see Arcee again. She always protected him. Always._

 _Then Jack felt a dark, powerful presence._

"Can you hear me, Jack?" _Megatron's deep, menacing voice rumbled._

 _The boy's eyes flew open with a gasp. He was greeted with the sight of Megatron, the size of a human adult, sitting on a nearby crate. He leaned his chin on his servos, his arms propped up on his knees. He looked almost like a bored human, but the teenager's skin crawled at those hellish optics._

"Megatron!" _Jack snarled._

 _He jumped up from the couch, extending his talons to tear the monster apart. Only for him to fall on a heap on a floor. W-what?_

 _Then Jack saw. His_ hands _. Plateless, pink skin. No claws, no hide, no metal. He was_ human _._

"What did you do to me?!" _the boy screamed._

"Nothing," _Megatron replied._ "This is your mind, after all."

"My...mind?" _he repeated, blinking in confusion. So... so none of this was real, then? He wasn't suddenly human again or back in the base... but this monster was_ in his head _! Jack snarled, but it wasn't as menacing as one of Quickclaw's._ "Get out!"

"Not unless you vow not to attack me."

"Get fragged!" _Jack spat, trying to climb back to his feet. He was on all fours, and the fury that filled his veins gave him enough strength to straighten._ "You kidnapped me, you tortured me, you, you turned... you turned me into some _monster_!"

"I made you stronger," _Megatron argued calmly._

 _The fury just flared even greater, and in the haze, Jack stomped towards the warlord like he had a chance._ "Your hurt my friends! Your hurt my family! You tried to destroy my planet!"

"And if I still had any desire to do that, we would not be having this conversation."

"You're just trying to trick me," _he growled. Suddenly Jack feeling a shifting in his bones. Looking down at his arms he saw they were slowly gaining a silvery sheen. "_ Nonono! _" The pleads went unanswered, fangs gnashing in his mouth. He wanted to be human a little longer, not revert back to a beast!_

 _But it was not Quickclaw's bash, fiery nature that tried to surface. It was a cold, calculating one, that wanted to_ obey _the Master. Jack shut his eyes tight, pushing back Ravage's instincts. He was not a Decepticon. The symbiote whined in protest, but went silent. It was then Jack realized._

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it? To turn me into a Decepticon?" _the hybrid seethed. Megatron gave him a hard stare._

"A human could never be a Decepticon. You were meant to be a servant, nothing more."

"You wanted me as your slave!"

 _It came out a harsh, ugly scream and Jack almost reached out to attack the warlord. His hands had metal claws. Quickclaw had returned, screaming to tear the blasphemer apart._

"And yet it was not so," _Megatron countered sharply._ "You were saved, by your better. It seems he has cared for you well in my absence." _He mused, looking over the half-human, half-Predacon youth._ "Whether you believe me or not, _little one_ , I have no desire to conquer this world."

 _Jack recoiled at the statement. That was certainly something he never expected to hear from the tyrant's mouth. Then again, he remembered plenty of the Decepticon's lies._

"You come all the way back to Earth, just to tell me that?!" _he screamed._ "You expect me to buy that? After everything you did to me? You have no idea what I went through!"

"I have an inkling."

"What—"

 _Jack didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Suddenly the Autobot base vanished, replaced by never-ending darkness. Wicked, scheming purple optics stared down at him, from a_ colossal _being, his true size unfathomable. Sharp, intense, white-hot pain coursed through Jack's—no,_ Megatron's _—systems. He begged for mercy that did not come; could not answer the desperate cries that called for him._

 _Jack screamed as the memory faded. He fell back to his knees, reverted back to a human teenager. Quickclaw and Ravage had fled at the sight of Unicron, the Chaos Bringer._

"W-what was that?" _Jack stammered, shaking._

"A taste of the suffering I endured when I 'brought back from the dead,'" _Megatron informed him as though it was nothing of importance._ "Were it not for Optimus, I would still be trapped in the Pits with Unicron, while Cybertron would be nothing but a smoldering scrapyard."

 _But Unicron was destroyed! H-How was that possible? B-But that was_ him _. And Megatron almost sounded..._ grateful _. After three years of hearing the Decepticon's utter obsession with destroying his mortal enemy, it was something Jack could never fathom. But the memory felt so_ real.

"A-and just like that? You're _done_?"

 _Megatron snarled, but the boy realized it didn't have the same ferocity as before._ "Just like that."

He's lying, _was his immediate thought. Ravage protested, poking out of his hiding place in his mind. Quickclaw just wanted to eat the warlord and get it over with. Jack shook his head, disbelieving. There was no way he was going to fall for a lie as big as that._

"Ah. I suspected you wouldn't take my words as truth," _Megatron mused, not sounding disappointed or upset._

"Of course I wouldn't. You're the leader of _Decept_ icons," _Jack growled. He wanted this to be over with. He wanted Megatron out of his head._

"So I was," _the sterling titan agreed._ "Very well, it is not for you I have come to Earth, anyway."

 _Jack glared suspiciously._ "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There is something of mine that I must collect. I rather them not fall into _his_ hands."

 _Them? His? What was he talking about? Jack opened his mouth to demand the Decepticon end his riddles, only for the Autobot base to disappear._

* * *

Quickclaw screeched in protest as the connection was broken.

Reeling, he weakly limped away, falling onto his side as his head spun in disorientation. The invasive connection was riddled with pain. He mewled pathetically, groaning with the effort it took to stand.

He collapsed against the burning hide of Predaking, curling once again into a pathetic ball. On the other side of the room, he heard several moans. The Autobots were awakening. He heard Megatron make a snort of contempt.

"So these are the mighty warriors Optimus leaves in his stead?" the ex-Decpeticon scoffed, lightly kicking the Beast-One. "It is no wonder this planet was overrun." Megatron made a noise of thought. "Soundwave, release them. I rather they deal with their own messes than with ours."

Soundwave unlocked them promptly, only to then point at a timer on the screen.

"A cyro-grenade set to detonate in the ventilation system," Megatron observed. "Oh, that is clever..." He turned to his former third-in-command. "Deactivate it. I refuse to be placed in cyrostasis with these pathetic beings claiming to be Decepticons."

Soundwave moved to the console immediately. He fiddled with the controls, and the timer stopped.

"Good," Megatron praised. "Detonate the device once we are clear of the blast."

The third-in-command merely nodded. He then looked to the two Predacons, the smaller one in particular.

"Leave them for now. They'll awaken soon enough, and our paths will inevitably cross again," Megatron said.

Soundwave said nothing as the two transformed, leaving Decepticon Island.

* * *

A high-pitched sound pierced Sideswipe's audial receptor. Then another. And another. And another. The mech moaned as an ache reverberated across his helm. The beeping continued in spite. He onlined his optics to find himself in a strange room.

The walls were covered in screens, but glyphs scrowling across them. One showed a timer, counting up. Sideswipe blinked in confusion to find the control consoles on the ceiling. ...What?

Then his stabilizers pinged a warning, and he obeyed by rolling over. The consoles returned to the floor. And the timer began counting down. Uh, oh...

"We got to go!" he screamed, jumping to his pedes. Next to him, Strongarm and Grimlock groaned. He grabbed Strongarm's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come on! Bomb's gonna blow!"

That seemed to get their attention, Strongarm snapping awake and Grimlock rising to his pedes, although wobbly.

"Wuz?" the Dinobot slurred.

"What happened to Soundwave?" Strongarm asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Sideswipe replied. "But we need to get out of here!"

"What about them?"

The red mech followed her gesture to the two Predacons, still in forced recharge. Sideswipe cringed. How were they supposed to evac those two? Especially the behemoth! How did it even fit in the corridors? He looked at the timer, to realize they had less than an Earth minute. No way to take the Predacons with them.

"Leave them! Let's go!" he decided.

Strongarm couldn't offer a refusal, not when she noticed the time dwindle down. She ungracefully transformed into an enforcement vehicle, following Sideswipe towards the hanger where they left the ferry. Grimlock trailed behind him, the unsteadily slamming into walls but kept place.

It looked like the others had beaten them there. Along with over two dozen Mini-Cons. Wait, were there two ferries before? And where did Russell come from? He didn't have time to think about it.

"Hold the boat!" Sideswipe cried as he transformed into a leap.

He landed on the vessel, the Mini-Cons gasping as it wobbled underneath his weight. Grimlock almost sunk the other ferry, sending the Mini-Cons screaming. Suddenly there was a thunder-like sound above them. All heads tilted up, only to see two sleek, dark objects race across the sky.

"Megatron," Optimus Prime growled, narrowing his optics.

"That's... not good," Strongarm muttered, awed and terrified at the same time as she watched the pair fly off.

They didn't have time to observe any further as suddenly a clap of thunder assaulted their audial receptors. The Autobots flinched as Russell and the Mini-Cons hit the deck, shielding their vision as a brilliant light came from the _Alchemor._ The boats rocked uncomfortably as the shockwaves were sent across the water.

Before they properly had time to recover, a shriek tore into their receptors. A black, giant bulk appeared above the crashed ship as Predaking tore free from the roof. His burning hide thawing the ice away, he spread out his wings across the dark night. The smaller beast clasped in his jaws tightly, he took off into the sky.

"And neither is that," Grimlock added, slightly envious of other giant's ability to fly.

* * *

Aerobolt looked down from his perch. As far as the optic could see was the choppy waters of the ocean, meeting with the gray sky on the horizon. In every direction. The only sanctuary was the human vessel he and his compatriots had "borrowed." The engines had long been quiet, the ship unmoving. A shuttle they had used to fly here used the deck as a landing pad, its hanger still opened invitingly. Aerobolt pushed down the urge. Not yet.

He glanced at the deep-purple femme that paced back and forth across the deck, spiked tail flicking restless. Paralon kept one optic on the waters below, one optic on Aerobolt's Mini-Con brethren. The Decepticons' prisoners. The Mini-Con ruffled his wings nervously, well aware that not all of his brethren were present. What was taking so long?

"They're coming back!" Paralon called suddenly, leaning over the side of the ship. "They might need help!"

Aerobolt made no movement. He watched as his captors burst through the surface of the ocean, each clinging one of his brethren like a slave. Like a tool. But they had not come empty-handed.

Clawtrap, a stocky mech with pincers for servos, climbed on to the deck, triumphant. In his claw was a sinister-looking sword that made the Mini-Con bristle. The jagged blade was fashioned from some sort of purple crystal, a dark aura surrounding it as it hummed with power. Aerobolt knew what it was immediately. Dark energon.

"I don't know what it is," Clawtrap confessed, his oversized optics leering at it greedily. "But I do believe we hit the mother load."

Aerobolt wasn't surprised when the oafs started grappling over it, each wanting that unfathomable power for themselves. They were Scavangers, after all. Nonetheless, their bickering proved a perfect distraction as he and brethren slipped into the Decepticon ship...

* * *

"Those little ingrates!" Clawtrap spat as the shuttle flew off into the distance.

Great. Now how were they supposed to get off this boat? More importantly, how were they going to deliver the Mini-Cons _now_? When he got his claws on them—

His thoughts were interrupted as a groundbridge opened behind him. The force of the rupture in the space-time continuum knocked him and his crew off their pedes. Clawtrap looked up, only to see a tall, dark figure step through the portal.

No... It couldn't be...

He raised his prize in defense, only for a pede to slam on his limb, prying the Dark Star Saber from his grip.

"Oh, please," Megatron drawled. "You think to best me with my own weapon?" Clawtrap shuddered as burning optics scanned over the group. "Now. Where are my weapons of mass destruction?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Clawtrap winced when the pressure on his arm reached crushing point. The metal of his arm creaked as it started to give. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you, just please, stop!"

"Then speak," Megatron growled, not relenting. Clawtrap winced as a groan of metal came from his arm.

"Th-they abandoned ship!"

"Meaning?"

"I-I don't where they are!"

Megatron growled, harshly. Clawtrap flinched, braced for the warlord to impale him with that wicked sword. Instead, the sterling tyrant released him, twisting around to face a second Decepticon. The Scavenger trembled at the sight of Soundwave, a crackling staff in hand. He waited motionlessly for his master.

"Find them. They cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands." Megatron looked back at the Scavengers with a glare. "Send the trash to Junkion."

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Clawtrap protested. "I told you—"

"That you lost them?" Megatron finished, wheeling back around.

The crab flinched at his towering height. Behind him, the Scavengers quivered and whimpered in fear. They all knew the wrath of their former master, and had no desire to be at the receiving end.

"W-we didn't know you were the one they were running from!" Clawtrap tried to explain.

"I wasn't the one looking for them."

Clawtrap's optics widened, horribly confused. Suddenly a ping came from Soundwave and Megatron turned back to his former communications officer. Away from the Scavangers. Clawtrap's optics locked onto the fearsome weapon in the tyrant's hands. Taking his chance, he surged forward.

Only to be met with a wave of dark energon.

The Scavengers screamed as they were assaulted by the toxic power with such force they went flying into the ocean. Megatron made a noise of contempt as they disappeared into the waves. They were not even Decepticons. Scavengers, that merely wore his insignia. There was nothing that disgusted him more. It was supposed to be a _true_ cause. Not—

Suddenly a groundbridge opened on the deck. Soundwave wheeled around, raising his Decepticon Hunter in defense, while Megatron merely glanced over his shoulder. To witness three figures stepping out.

Two he could not recognize, but he knew an Insecticon when he saw one. They were heavily armed.

"I suppose you're here for the Mini-Cons as well?" he demanded of the trio, not blinking an optic.

"Lord Megatron!" one exclaimed. He had dark-blue armor, muddled by old, untreated scars. One optic was replaced, giving his faceplates an asymmetrical shape. "You're alive!"

"Your powers of observation are astounding," Megatron drawled flatly.

"We all thought you dead," he continued, wisely ignoring the jab. "We had been led to believe that Starscream—"

"—Is dead," Megatron corrected quickly, taking a step forward. All three winced at his approach, failing to hide their nervousness. "I was there when he was _terminated_."

 _Destroyed by that brute, Predaking,_ he added, but did not voice it. The bounty hunters exchanged uncertain glances. They thought they could fool _him_? The Lord of the Decepticons?

"Y-yes, of course Lord Megatron," the leader of the bunch stated, fear wafting off his form. "I only meant to—"

"To mislead me into searching for my former second-in-command while you rounded up the Mini-cons for your own purposes. I am only curious, pray tell, what that would be?"

More uncertain glances.

"Mini-Cons are valuable," the red mech answered, as battle-scared as the other two. "We thought to capture them, and sell them... But now you have returned..." The three dropped to a submissive knee in unison. "We are to serve you, Lord Megatron."

Megatron narrowed his optics. Bounty hunters, then. He had dealt with their kind before. Mechs that did not swear loyalty to either Autobot or Decepticon, merely offered their services to the highest bidder. Useful weapons-for-hire, nothing more. Certainly not calculating schemers. And certainly not ones that would go to the other side of the galaxy in search of runts.

"Ah..." the former Decepticon leader realized. "That treacherous snake sent you, didn't he?"

Optics widened, the bounty hunters realizing their cover had been blown. Without warning, they had jumped to their pedes, weapons trained on the warlord. Megatron merely smirked at the challenge.

"Alright then..."

* * *

The 'Bots were finally able to take a breather once they arrived back at the scrapyard, the other Mini-Cons happily sent on their way back to Cybertron. Ratchet and Windblade had volunteered to escort them back, and investigate this new regime that was arresting war criminals. Optimus had elected to remain behind, seeing as Megatron had returned to Earth and was the greatest threat to planet.

"Alright, now that that fiasco is out of the way..." Bumblebee started, mind whirling.

"I am afraid it is not over yet," Optimus stated. "Now that Megatron has returned, I fear his intentions..."

"Guys probably lost his edge after all this time. Not to mention his processor," Sideswipe scoffed casually. Optimus frowned at the young mech, who flinched slightly.

"Megatron became silent after the restoration of Cybertron, when we defeated Unicron," Bumblebee recalled.

"He was spotted only once," Strongarm reported. "Near Regulon-4, but he disappeared before law enforcement could capture him."

"What reason would he have to come to Earth?" Drift asked.

"Soundwave called him... but the fact he answered so quickly..." Bumblebee mused, only for his optics to widen in realization.

"He was already on his way to Earth!" Fixit exclaimed.

"But why?" Strongarm asked, frowning. "To gather remaining Decepticon troops?"

"If that were the case, he would have stopped any chances we had of placing the Decepticons in cryostasis," said Optimus, whom was gravely concerned at this turn of events.

"Then what he does want?" Grimlock asked.

"Do... Do you think he's after the Predacons?" Russell asked hesitantly, stepping forward.

"The Predacons were unconscious before the bomb went off," Strongarm recalled. "If he wanted to take them, he had a chance."

"So does anyone have any idea how we're going to handle a psychotic intergalactic warlord and a pair of vicious monsters with anger-management issues?" Denny asked.

"The... smaller Predacon... Jack. I think he remembers who... who he really is," Russel spoke up. "He didn't attack me and Fixit when he had the chance."

"You really think so?" Bumblebee asked, hopeful at the prospect of being able to help Jack. "If we can get even one of them on our side..."

"The power of the Predacons provide a great tactical advantage to any side," Optimus mused. "As such it remains paramount we locate them before—"

The Autobot leader was cut off as suddenly a _crash_ came from the other side of the clearing. The group turned as well at the sound, only to see a rain of junk fall to the ground... along with a dark-blue, shark-like Mini-Con.

The little one groaned as he picked himself, only to freeze at the sight of the larger 'Bots.

"We're being attacked!" Fixit cried out, pointing to the Mini-Con. "Deploy combat maneuvers!"

It was then more junk clattered as six more little figures appeared.

"Ugh, is this day ever going to end?" Sideswipe moaned, but readied his sword regardless.

He charged forward, swiping down his weapon on a blue and gold Mini-Con. The little one lithely dodged it, having the Autobot's blade impede in the ground. Growling, he tried to pull it free, only for it be trapped in solid bedrock. So invested in his struggle, Sideswipe failed to see a miniature Dinobot, a triceratops, slam into him. He yelped as its sharp horns dug into his wiring before it easily tossed him into a nearby stack, as if he weighed nothing.

"Whoa!" Strongarm gasped. "These tiny guys are mighty!"

Bumblebee charged towards a red one with wings, pinning it to the ground with his arm.

"Who are you?" the Autobot lieutenant demanded.

The Mini-Con merely grinned wickedly before it snatched his servo. It pried his fingers apart and pressed his palm to its chest. Suddenly the little Cybertronian transformed into an double-edged axe, magnetizing itself to the Autobot's servo. Bumblebee gasped as a strange surge invaded him. Without his permission, the axe struck out, striking Grimlock's helm and sending the Autobot to the ground.

"I-I can't control it!" Bumblebee cried as he lost his free-will.

One by one, the Autobots clumsily fell victim to the Mini-Cons' strange powers, able to control their very bodies once in hand. Optimus was the only one left standing in the end, the bird-like Mini-Con eyeing him thoughtfully. Fixit was trembling, prepared to flee.

"WAIT!" the flyer called, his deep voice echoing off the metal around them. The Mini-Cons and controlled Autobots, who were converging on the outnumbered Prime, froze. The bird's optics narrowed as he focused on the Autobot leader. "I recognize you, from my youth. Before I was captured by Megatron."

Optimus eyed him up and down. He seemed to recall of Mini-Con of this type once before... At Aerobolt's glare, the Mini-Cons released their captives, having the metal giants collapse. The combined weight cause the ground to tremble.

"We mean you no harm," Optimus assured as the strange little Cybertronians huddled together.

"I would like to do a little harm..." Sideswipe grumbled, his energy drained of being forcibly controlled.

The bird glided from his perch from above them and onto the ground, but still a safe distance from the larger beings.

"I am Aerobolt," the flyer introduced. "I apologize for our aggression. Since we have awoke, we have trusted no one."

"I still don't trust anyone," the little tricatops, Tricerashot, grumbled.

"You never do," said the shark-like one, Sawtooth, glaring at his fellow Mini-Con.

"I am assume you are being pursued," Optimus Prime concluded.

"Yes," Aerabolt nodded.

He then told the Autobots the Mini-Cons' story. How they had been stolen as sparklings by Megatron, who genetically modified them so that they could connect to any Cybertronian that wielded them. By their will alone, they could provide the host imaginable power, or completely posses them (something the Autobots had experienced first hand). Megatron had never been able to test his lab subjects' capability, instead they had been left forgotten by their "creator." The Mini-Cons escaped from Darkmount and enlisted the aid of the Decepticon Scavengers, only for their new "masters" to take them to Earth. The second most frequented planet for Cybertronians.

"We have been trying to escape," Aerobolt concluded. "We stole their sub-orbital transport, but I am afraid it not functional for space travel."

"To get away from Megatron," Bumblebee realized.

To the Autobot's surprise, the bird merely shook his head.

"No. It is not Megatron that pursues us. But your High Council."

* * *

Quickclaw was extremely anxious when he awoke, pacing around without purpose as thoughts of Megatron and Soundwave continuously pervaded his mind. No, no, he didn't need to think about that. He... he needed to _do_ something. Predaking was scouting the area, leaving him alone for a short time. So he left the cave that sheltered the nest, which he knew was against Predaking's wishes, to do some scouting of his own. To assuage the ache in his helm as well as his stomach.

The first prey had fallen viciously—its head rolled off from the intensity of his bite, fangs tearing straight through tender flesh. Quickclaw had only taken a few bites before returning to the hunt. He devoured small four-walkers, rabbits, and ate them whole. He butchered more with fangs and claws, leaving a wake of small and large bodies in the forest. Still, it did nothing to ease the extreme unease he felt in his gut.

It only made it worse. Suddenly Jack looked down at the bloody thing in his claws. What was he _doing_? He-he wasn't some _beast_! The hybrid recoiled from the kill, spikes erected. He... _slaughtered_ an innocent creature... for what?

Suddenly disgust filled Ravage's frame. What a revolting fleshling! He... he was _consuming_ it? Organic matter? Its blood was everywhere! What filthy creatures!

Jack stared down at the mess he had caused. The destruction he had wrought. He… was… a monster...

No, Quickclaw was a Predacon. The Great-Hunters-of-the-Skies ruled this planet. They would do as they pleased.

The small Predacon whined helplessly, confused and in pain. He slammed his head against a tree, at a lost of what he was supposed to do. He was covered in blood and torn flesh and fur. _What was he supposed to do?!_

The being tried to ignore the onslaught of voices, speaking so many different things at once. But there was one thing, one that the voices did not say, rather a deep, base instinct that was buried in all of them: _run_.

Quickclaw did just that, tearing into the forest at a breakneck speed. His surroundings streaked by in a blur, his claws barely touching the ground as he weaved between the trees. He was so focused on the avoiding the obstacles, he did not even notice how his claws touched stone instead of earth. Until there was a squeal of tires and a scream. The Predacon glanced over to see a pair of humans, an adult male and a young girl, in a four-rounded-thing, that swerved in order to avoid colliding with him.

He sped on before the creatures could get a better look at him. They could not know his existence. No one could. Not humanity, not the Decepticons, not the Autobots. No one! He was a danger to all of them!

Finally pain raced up his legs. Jack knew that pain. Ravage was confused. Quickclaw ignored it. It was a costly mistake, as his overworked legs collapsed beneath him. The Predacon screeched as he rolled head over tail down a ravine, landing in a heap of claws and metal and limbs. With a whine, Quickclaw covered his optics with his tail.

Predaking! He wanted Predaking!

He wanted someone who didn't care about _who_ or _what_ he was. He wanted the Great-King to take them someplace where they could never be found...

His wish was answered when heavy, thundering pedes sounded through the forest. The leaves rustled and delicate wood cracked as the trees were moved aside by something large. Quickclaw gave an excited chirp. Predaking had returned!

Without a second thought, the Predacon uncoiled and burst out into the open to greet his Majesty. Only to step into the shadow of another.

His tail drooped and his entire body went rigid when he was met with Megatron's curious red optics. They widened for just a moment before a pleased smirk spread across his features, revealing razor-sharp fangs.

"Ah, just the Predacon I was looking for," the silver tyrant purred.

The voices in his head fought with their conflicting words, preventing him from moving as the warlord approached his still form. Megatron knelt before him, claws outstretched. The hybrid flinched back, letting out a shriek when the tips touching the dorsal side of his body.

"I need you to hunt something for me," the former Decepticon leader requested.

Ravage agreed. Quickclaw was tempted at the promise of a hunt. Jack recoiled. He would never serve the Decepticons. _Never._

Suddenly the tips of Megatron's claws stroked the underside of his jaw. The purr came out before he could stop it. Even Jack had to admit the petting felt pleasant, his mind briefly numbing at the sensation, Ravage assuming control. The beast crooned under the touches, optics flashing red as he leaned into the comforting touch.

Only for a deafening roar to sound from above. The warmth of the sun vanished as a shadow fell over the ground. Quickclaw immediately took command with a squawk. He twisted from Megatron's grip, slashing with claws. The former Decepticon wisely recoiled, jumping to his pedes.

Predaking landed with a great tremor, cracks forming in the dry ground from his weight alone. Quickclaw disappeared underneath his belly, hiding behind his leg. The Great-King snarled angrily, mouth filling with unreleased flames. The little Predacon growled from underneath, pressing closely to Predaking's underbelly, his own maw brimming with fire.

"Predaking!" Megatron barked, unmoving from his spot but did not stand down from the aggressive Predacon. "If you hold any value for this planet, you will listen to what I have to say."

"In the name of the mighty legions of Predacons who preceded me," Predaking retorted angrily, "I shall never again yield to your charge, but I will heed your previous advice, and face my true enemy, AS A BEAST!"

Megatron did not flinch as the beast charged at him, merely sidestepping his rash attack and sending a kick into his side. Predaking screeched, Quickclaw moving to what little cover the area had to offer as jets of flame flew through the air.

The Great-King rolled, knocking down trees, but righted himself on his talons. With a screech, the Predacon lunged, claws extended. This time Megatron met him head-on. The warlord snatched the horns of Predaking's crown, holding on even as the beast shoved him into a rock-face. With a growl, Megatron twisted, forcing Predaking's neck to contort to an unnatural angle. The beast didn't let up, forcing the warlord into the rock, shrieking as he attempted to maul his opponent.

The Decepticon let out a howl of pain, but merely gritted his teeth together, pushing back with all his might. Quickclaw watched from his hiding spot. Why wasn't he using his sword? Or cannon? The Predacon was so focused on the fight, he did not notice the pair of tendrils in his peripheral vision.

He let out a cry as the tentacles wrapped around him and plucked him up into the air.

No, no, no, not again! He wailed, writing and screaming until his limbs were forcibly pressed against his body. Predaking reared up in alarm at hearing his cry, giving Megatron the chance to retaliate against the Great-King with a savage punch to the jaw. Familiar fingers probed for that much hated port at the back of his neck.

Suddenly there was a deafening, echoing roar, but it wasn't Predaking's.

Quickclaw shrieked as he fell to the forest floor in a ball of metal. He unfurled to all fours and glanced up, seeing a giant tyrannosaurus rex clamping his jaws down on Soundwave's shoulder. He shoved the Decepticon to the ground, settling his hind claws on his back, crushing him.

On the other side of the clearing, Megatron let out a furious bellow as the blue and red form of Optimus Prime barreled into the warlord. They rolled into a ball across the clearing, untangling and jumping to their pedes, swords engaged. Megatron's crimson optics went wide and bright.

"Optimus?" he gasped. "Alive?"

Suddenly gentle, cautious servos wrapped around Quickclaw once again. He hissed and twisted around, trying to bite the offending mech.

"It's alright, Jack. It's me, Bumblebee," the Autobot lieutenant muttered softly. "You're safe now."

Safe? He wasn't safe! Predaking had been attacked by Megatron, who wanted to use him, and now even the Autobots had found him. He squirmed and writhed, trying to free himself so he and his Majesty could go elsewhere and be left _alone_!

* * *

Russell knew it had to be Jack. It _had_ to be.

Hank had called him, asking him to give her a ride to school the next day. When he asked why, she explained her father's car had been totaled. He crashed into a tree after some _thing_ jumped onto the road in front of them. The boy gleaned the information from the girl, and relayed it to the Autobots.

Aerobolt was curious to hear there was another creation of Megatron (or at least, that's how he described it), but had no desire to hunt beasts. Bumblebee, however, was ecstatic to find the location of his former friend.

"Understand, Bumblebee, Jack may not be the same in his new form," Optimus tried to insist, but the lieutenant ignored him as he called the Autobots together.

Russell wasn't supposed to go. But it didn't take much to convince Sideswipe to allow the boy to take shotgun. It led to a terrifying sight when they finally reached their destination—Megatron, a behemoth of a Cybertronian that was taller than even Optimus, fighting Predaking, that towered over him while the small Predacon, Jack, watched from afar. Russell had been deposited safely away from the heat of the battle, on top of the ravine that overlooked the sight.

That didn't keep him from pressing forward, however, too eager to see how this would end. Optimus charged into Megatron right as he transformed out of his alt mode, tackling the warlord into the ground. The pair growled lowly to each other, Russell leaning forward from his perch on the cliff above them. His foot unconsciously slid forward to keep him steady, only to find no traction on the slick rock. The boy let out a high-pitched scream as his legs went over the ledge, dragging the rest of his body down with him.

"Kid!" Sideswipe wailed, wheeling around from when he just left the boy.

"Russell!" Strongarm screamed, rushing to close the gap between them. But she was too far. All the Autobots were, as they were just stepping into the clearing to engage their longtime enemy.

Russel wailed at the uncomfortable sensation of his stomach flying to his throat and the wind roaring in his ears. Still, it came to a stop too violently as his shoulder collided with metal. He let out a wheeze and opened his eyes, only to see silver claws around him. He glanced up, only to freeze with a terrified squeak at the sight of hellish, blood-red optics.

"Still protecting the oh, so fragile humans Optimus?" Megatron rumbled out, clutching the human firmly.

"Release the child, Megatron!" the Autobot leader bellowed.

The former Decepticon made a noise of contempt, but to everyone's amazement and shock, he _obeyed_. He knelt down to the ground, gently depositing Russell on the ground, careful not to nick him with this claws. The poor boy bolted the second his feet touched the grass. His legs were wobbly by the time he reached Drift's safe embrace.

"Does that give you enough incentive to listen to me?" Megatron questioned.

There was a deep, thundering sound and all heads turned to Predaking. The dragon's features were dark and menacing as he righted himself to all fours. He spread his wings slightly to cast a shadow over the clearing.

"And reign in that one," the silver titan added in a grumble.

Predaking snarled, ready to attack again. Looking to the shrieking Quickclaw, however, directed his anger onto the yellow Autobot who held him.

"Release Quickclaw, now!" Predaking thundered.

Bumblebee pressed the squirming Predacon to his chassis. "Jack is with us!"

Quickclaw let out a wail of protest.

"I will not ask you again," Predaking warned, prowling forward to attack the former scout.

Bumblebee snarled as stepped backward, only to let out a shout of pain as Quickclaw buried his fangs in his finger. The Autobot lieutenant released him, having the Predacon fall to the ground and tear towards Predaking. The Autobots merely gawked at the absurd display, even Russell gasping at the event.

But... wasn't Bumblebee Jack's friend? Suddenly there was a series of growls—laughter.

"It seems your pet has found a new master," Megatron mocked.

"Jack, why?" Bumblebee whispered, hurt filling his voice.

Quickclaw merely growled.

"Possibly because he feels abandoned," guessed Megatron. "Your failure to find him gave time for Shockwave to turn him into a beast."

"That was _your_ fault, and Predaking's, for stealing him and forcing Jack to undergo whatever insane experiment you conducted!" Bumblebee shouted.

"And yours, for your failure to protect the fleshling that _you_ involved in our war," Megatron implicated without batting an eye. Quickclaw snapped his jaws at the tyrant. "But I digress—I have not come to fight. I merely require the Predacon to hunt something for me. Soundwave," he called out, the group only just now realizing that the Dinobot hadn't made a sound thus far.

The Autobots turned, only to see Grimlock, unconscious on the ground. Above him was Soundwave, as silent and impassive as ever. A diagram began to flash across the communications officer's visor. Optimus Prime's optics narrowed as he recognized the Mini-Cons.

"You _are_ in pursuit of the Mini-Cons," the Autobot leader mused.

"Merely because I was ambushed near Regulon-4, by someone that was pursuing them himself," Megatron explained. "And almost terminated me, when I declined his 'tempting' offer of being allowed to live. Realizing he was after my creations, I tracked them to this system. Where I received Soundwave's signal." The warlord gestured to the TIC. "I arrived on this _worthless_ planet, only to find he had sent bounty hunters to claim his prize, which doubled as assassins."

Optimus eyed the several fresh dents and scratches across the former warlord's usually pristine armor. He had been in a fight recently. A nasty one.

"I was going to enlist the Predacons' superior tracking skills, but—"

Predaking let out a long, low hiss of refusal. Quickclaw mimicked him. Megatron merely rolled his optics and realizing no further explanation was needed, he settled his gaze on Optimus.

"And now?" the Prime questioned.

"If need be, I will do what is _necessary_ in order to prevent the experiments from falling into undesirable hands." Megatron eyed Quickclaw, who backed up a few steps. "Preferably Jackson here. His smaller size and vulnerable coding makes him more manageable and thus of more value to me than an unruly beast."

Predaking let out a furious growl at Megatron's flat tone. He stepped over the little Predacon and possessively coiled around him, shielding him from the sights of the Cybertronians.

"Quickclaw is a Predacon! Not a beast! He will serve me and only me! I am his King, and King of this world! None of you belong here! None of you!" Predaking's glare was piercing and burning. "Your kind destroyed mine. And when we fled here, to begin anew, it was the _humans_ —" Russell gulped when those intense optics settled on him. "—that slayed entire legions of Predacons for sport. And now we are the last of our kind. I have no reason nor desire to trust any of you."

"Someone sure is full of himself," Sideswipe muttered lowly to Strongarm. He jumped when the dragon snarled in his direction.

"Were it not for me, Jackson would not even _be_ one of your kind, as you so eloquently put it," Megatron stated bluntly.

"As far as my concern goes, this 'Jackson' is dead," Predaking snarled. "He is Quickclaw!"

"Oh? He must be keeping secrets from you then, your Majesty," Megatron added mockingly. "Because Jackson's mind is still quite alive."

Predaking's optics narrowed suspiciously. He looked down at the conflicted Predacon, whom was at a loss of what to do.

"What did you do to him?" the Great-King demanded of the warlord.

Megatron ignored him, instead barking, "Jack!" The little Predacon flinched at the harsh sound. "Come here."

Jack peeked out of his hiding place, blinking up at the Autobots standing over him. Predaking was merely confused and the former Decepticon leader grinned.

"See? A piece of him still lives."

"It does not matter." Predaking snarled. "He is staying with me!"

"No, he's not! Jack is coming back with us, where he belongs!" Bumblebee argued, stepping forward heatedly.

"He is coming with _me_ ," Megatron grinned, signaling for the Predacon to heel to him and take a stance at his side. "Isn't that right, _Ravage_?"

The Predacon took a few steps forward, moving out of Predaking's underside to answer the call of the Master.

"Enough!" Optimus thundered. He suddenly stomped the ground before Jack, blocking the Predacon's approach. "Jack will choose his own path, and not be coerced." The Autobot leader sent a warning glare at Megatron, who merely scoffed.

"I merely speak the truth," the warlord insisted. "Jackson was created to serve me, but there are others would take him for themselves."

"Then I will protect my youngling against all who threaten him!" Predaking declared, possessively wrapping his talons around his charge.

"Just like the ones that want to take the Mini-Cons?" Strongarm asked.

"Precisely," Megatron nodded. "Which is why it is paramount I find them." Optimus's optics narrowed and his arch-rival immediately recognized that guarded look. "Ah... you have already found them."

"Yeah, and we're gonna be the ones protecting them!" a now conscious Grimlock stated, shaking his aching head. The Autobots all sent him a silent glare at his words. "...What? What I say?"

"That makes my task significantly easier," Megatron chuckled. The dictator had a thoughtful look before realization lit up his optics. "If you are protecting them, then you must know what against."

Optimus was silent for a long moment before he answered, his voice heavy, "They claim the High Council ordered their capture."

"And you think it's a misunderstanding."

"The High Council wouldn't just order the seizure of Mini-Cons unless they had a motive," Strongarm reasoned.

"How about _power_? The same motive that encouraged them to attempt to terminate _me,_ and charge the leaders of the Great War for treason." Megatron confidently strode forward, closing the gap between him and Optimus, so that their optics met. "Which no doubt includes _you_ , Optimus." The Autobot leader did not respond to his rival's taunts, expression set firmly in a scowl. "Ah, so they have. Tell me, what of your former allies? Is your lapdog still around, or is locked up in a cell somewhere for aiding in the war?"

"How do you even know all this?!" Sideswipe demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, in exile?!"

"Word travels quickly through the galaxy," Megatron replied, glaring at the red Autobot. The sterling tyrant then shifted his gaze between his mortal enemies, the growling Predacons, and the human boy, who was hiding behind Drift's legs. He eventually settled his glare on Optimus. "Though it seems we are at a stalemate. You have something I desire; and I possess something you require."

"And what would that be?" Drift demanded, folding his arms.

"The identity of the liar that plans to destroy us, not for our crimes, but so that he will be free to conquer the galaxy."

"Why do you even care? You tried to do the same thing!" Strongarm argued, confused by the turn of events. Megatron wanted to _help_ them?

"If I cannot have it, no one else will!" the former Decepticon leader snapped, flashing fangs and slicing his claws through the air.

"So this is about your over inflated ego?" Sideswipe countered, crossing his arms.

"Not. Helping," Strongarm chided sharply.

Megatron ignored the comment. "So, Optimus? Do we have an agreement?"

"...So long as you agree to not harm the earth or the humans," he offered, voice hard as steel.

"Very well," Megatron agreed, though no one could miss the glint of irritation in his optics.

A growl interrupted their negotiation.

"Whatever schemes you murderers will conceive," Predaking snarled, protectively wrapping his tail around a shaking Quickclaw. "We will have no part in it."

"Predaking, I am aware of the issues in our pasts," Optimus started, turning to the Predacon. "But today we face a new enemy that threatens us all- including the one you have taken in as your charge. I implore you to see reason and help us."

" _Help_ the ones that _massacred_ my brethren?"

"You would so willingly endanger Ja-Quickclaw's wellbeing?" Megatron questioned.

"Megatron," the Autobot leader warned, but the silver titan ignored him as he neared the dragon. The Predacon growled lowly at his approach, plating bristling and optics narrowed, but did not attack. Megatron stopped at a safe distance and glared at the beast.

" _I_ will be the one to protect Quickclaw," Predaking proclaimed proudly.

"And how will you defend him, Predaking, when legions of Decepticons invade this world?" Megatron retorted.

"A Predacon can destroy an army!"

"And more than one army?"

Predaking's optics narrowed into slits.

"Jack is a miracle of science—and is like a blank drive that can be programmed to one's benefit. There are others out there, I assure you, that will not hesitate to steal your youngling for themselves."

Just the mere idea worked up the Predacon to a loud hiss, tail flicking in the air. Optimus watched the exchange, tense. Megatron wasn't precisely lying, but even in his solitude, he had not lost his ability to manipulate others. By exploiting their greatest weaknesses. For Predaking, that fragile weakness was Quickclaw, but Optimus was aware it made him just as strong.

"If you truly value your youngling, and if you somehow have any value for this dirtball of a planet," Megatron continued, "then aid us in slicing off the head of the true enemy before he even has a chance to strike."

"And who is this demon that dares to take what is mine?"

"Cyclonus."

"Cyclonus?" Optimus echoed, his optics narrowing at the accusation.

"But that's—that's impossible!" Strongarm inferred, confused and enraged. "Cyclonus is leader of the High Council! He wouldn't attack Earth or aid Decepticons—"

"Cyclonus _is_ a Decepticon, you gulliable fools," Megatron spat. "He served as a commander during the waning days of the Great War, and I left him in charge of my remaining forces that remained on Cybertron. As I was too preoccupied with our battle over Earth, I did not realize he had gathered a following of his own. Now he is under the delusion that the Decepticons _and_ Cybertron is under his command." Megatron made a scoffing sound, which sounded like a rockslide. "Well, he is not completely wrong..."

"Suppose what you say is true," Bumblebee put in, not trusting Megatron solely on his word. "How exactly are we supposed to take down Cyclonus? He has the support of the High Council and Cybertron's military, and if what you say is true, hundreds of Decepticons."

"But we do have Cybertron's _best_ , do we not?" Megatron pointed out, albeit too mockingly for Bumblebee's liking. "And a pair of Predacons capable of destroying said army." He glanced at the beasts and then turned to Optimus. "Along with seven superweapons."

"So we already have an army!" Sideswipe exclaimed, catching on to the former Decepticon's point.

"Against a _planet_ ," Drift deadpanned.

"Who says we need to battle all of Cybertron?" Megatron asked.

"What are you suggesting, then?" Drift demanded, expression set in its usual scowl. "That we simply 'cut the head off' of Cyclonus?"

It was Bumblebee that realized the warlord's meaning.

"You want to _spacebridge_ into the High Council Chambers?" he gasped.

"We don't even have the technology!" Strongarm protested.

"Soundwave informs me you are in possession of a groundbridge drive, yes?" Megatron questioned as he gestured to his former TIC.

"One that has sustained damage and is still in need of repair," Optimus replied.

Predaking started to grow restless. He wanted nothing to do with these Cybertronians! Not only that, but Quicklclawed seemed... unwell. It was nothing he could detect by scent alone, but ever since he returned from the hands of his enemies, he had been acting unusual. He nudged the Little-One gently with his head, attempting to provide his youngling with comfort.

Quickclaw only whined—a pitiful sound that he had heard before. What had these Decepticons done to his Little-One? Predaking crooned 'softly', ignoring the others that would glance at him curiously. The Little-One pressed tightly against his side, particularly insistent with pressing his crown repeatedly against his metal hide.

Megatron ignored the duo. "Soundwave can alleviate that. So, Optimus, do we have an accord?"

"So, wait a kilk, we're just going to _let_ Lord Buckethead into our base?" Sideswipe gasped.

"Are you ever silent?" the former dictator snapped.

"And what about the Mini-Cons? They're at the base, too!" Grimlock exclaimed.

"Grimlock!" Strongarm and Drift scolded simultaneously.

Megatron merely chuckled as the new information while Optimus glanced at his nemesis with narrowed optics. It was no question that Soundwave was a talented technician, so both former Decepticons had to be allowed into the base to work on the groundbridge. However, although the Mini-Cons were fleeing from Cyclonus's High Council, it was Megatron they still feared. Inviting their capturer would only be an insult to the Autobots' guests. Megatron scoffed, as if reading the Prime's thoughts.

"Think on my offer..." the silver titan suggested.

With that, he and Soundwave took to the skies. Leaving the Autobots alone with the Predacons, one of which was most definitely not patient with them at the moment.

"So... are we taking these two back to base?" Grimlock asked, gesturing to them with a thumb.

"Why should I follow you to your nest?" Predaking demanded. "How do I know you will not attempt to terminate us?"

"Because we do not harm or allies. Or old friends," Optimus insisted, gesturing to where Quickclaw was hidden in his side, covered by a wing.

"We are not friends."

"I think he was referring to Jack," Bumblebee clarified dryly. "Look, no one likes this, but if we team up, we have a better chance of us all making it out of this on top. What do you say?"

Predaking growled lightly, then looked to the pained youngling. It was not a physical wound he could treat, and even if he didn't trust these Cybertronians, he was unable to help Quickclaw in the state he was in. He had lost his youngling one too many times. If there were other thieves out there, that desired to enslave the Predacons once again... If something were to happen to Quickclaw, he would never forgive himself. He must protect his Little-One, at all costs.

"I will join you," He spoke slowly, causing the red one to groan.

"Great. Just so you know, he's not taking up _my_ space."

"On the stipulation that you give Quickclaw medical care," he snarled out, irritated with the mouthy one.

Optimus nodded. He alerted Fixit to open a groundbridge. Predaking jumped at the explosion of light before him, hissing. Optimus was the first to step through the portal, his Autobots following. Bumblebee lingered, glaring resentfully at the beast. The Great-King merely hissed at him before plucking up Quickclaw by the scruff. The little Predacon, who was trembling, squeaked, but did not resist.

Slowly, cautiously, Predaking stepped through the groundbridge.

* * *

Quickclaw was so _confused_. The voices were bickering, snapping and clawing at each other like Predacons fighting over scrapped prey. Ravage wanted to run to Megatron, to grovel at the Master's pedes and to terminate the usurper once and for all. Jack wanted nothing to do with the Decepticons, nor the Autobots. Part of him missed his friends, but part of him knew could not near them. He was a monster now, and he could hurt them. Quickclaw _wanted_ to hurt them.

The Autobots had abandoned him. They left him at the mercy of the Decepticons. It was their fault he was like this! It wasn't enough they murdered his brethren!

Ravage screamed when Megatron and Soundwave left without warning, leaving him alone with the enemy. Jack was relieved, but did not want to be near the Autobots. Quickclaw was furious when Predaking agreed to follow the Autobots. No! Traitor! Blasphemer! A false Great-King!

There was nothing that they could agree on, not even when it came to simple matters. The Predacon pawed at the ground restlessly, spewing fire to warm the earth as he attempted to rest atop it. He moved up only seconds later, scratching, pawing, slamming his head against the ground and snarling at the voices.

"Fix him, runt," the Great-King's voice snarled.

"It is Fixit to you, fister-bister-mister!" a high-pitched voice retorted.

Predaking growled deeply, provoking a fearful squawk. There was a strange noise that drew closer, Quickclaw glancing up to see a legless-runt. He was moving slowly towards the Predacon, shaking and his optics were full of fear. Taking an opportunity, the little Predacon snapped his jaws. Another strange squawk. Another rumble from Predaking, this one directed towards his charge.

"Behave, Quickclaw," he scolded.

The little Predacon gave a defiant growl, only to wince when the voices began arguing again. Make them stop!

"I...I need him to lie down and remain still," Fixit stated, still extremely nervous as he approached the small Predacon.

Quickclaw hissed at him, but it was cut off as suddenly a dull claw pushed him to the ground, effectively making him immobile. The Predacon tried to turn his neck to nip at the Great-King, but it was fruitless. A light filled his vision and suddenly he _felt_ something, a buzzing deep enough it touched his inner fire.

"There seems to be no physical damage," Fixit reported, ending the scan.

"Something is wrong with him!" Predaking protested. "He is ill!"

"What if it isn't physical damage?" a new voice murmured.

Quickclaw glanced over to see a plateless-two-walker, larger than the small one, but not unlike it. He had more fur than most. The two-walker eyed the Predacon warily.

"What's wrong with Jack?" the small two-walker chirped. The name made Jack perk up.

"Sometimes, when someone goes through something so terrible, their brain can't handle it. Sometimes it just... reboots. They could completely forget what happened... or create a whole new reality."

"What do you mean, Dad?

"I think... Jack honestly believes he's a Predacon. To him, it's an easier truth to accept than... what happened to him."

"And I can't believe we're just going to _work_ with the monster that did it to him," Bumblebee muttered resentfully.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" a tiny horned-Predacon screeched. "You're going to bring him right to us!"

Behind the little runt, there were several other miniature two-walkers, all with solemn expressions.

"I am not inclined to trust Megatron, either," Optimus agreed. "But we have enough evidence to agree something is awry with the High Council. They must be confronted."

"We're trying to get _away_ from the Council, not go to war with them!" Tricerashot huffed, kicking one of his back feet.

"Running and hiding are only going to help you evade the problem for so long," said Drift. "Eventually they will find you, use you against your will."

"Enough of your bickering," Predaking snapped, optics glowing fiercely. "I will help _no on_ e if my Little-One is not repaired!"

"Psychological damage can't just be repaired, Predaking!" Fixit protested. "He needs time!"

"He was well before you stole him—"

"—We did not steal him—"

"The Decepticons did something to him! I know they did! Fix it!" Jack quivered at the monstrous voice. Predaking immediately realized his mistake, drawing in his charge against his breastplate. He nuzzled him, comfortingly. "Do not fret, Little-One, we will find a remedy."

"If I may," a deep voice offered. Quickclaw glanced through the Great-King's talons to see a blue-winged-creature. "If we merge, I may be able to sort through his mind."

Quickclaw snarled at the idea. He already had enough voices in his head and did not need a third added to it! Predaking eyed the runt suspiciously.

"And how exactly is this 'merge' accomplished?" he demanded of Aerobolt.

"Like this," the flyer replied, spreading his wings.

Before any of them could react, the bird flew to Quickclaw, transforming and attaching to the Predacon's chassis. There was a brilliant light as Quickclaw felt a great surge of _something_ course through him. It made his inner fire erupt into an inferno, having something hot fill his veins. Then he felt it—a calm, controlled presence through the storm. He felt it touch against his mind, tentatively. Then the memories flooded over him.

 _The warm, kind smile of his mother, who always watched over him._

 _The laughter of his friends._

 _The hard, but protective gazes of the Autobots. Of her warm gaze._

 _Replaced by hateful red. Then there was darkness. Taunting jeers, sadistic cackles, and deafening shouts. And pain. So much pain._

 _Then the picture changed, one he was not familiar with. He peered out from a watery film, into a cold, dark space. He sensed his brethren around him, but could not see them, could not touch them. There was only the cold, cruel touch of the Master._

Suddenly there was a brilliant light. Jack collapsed onto the ground, and fell into blackness.

* * *

"What did you do to him?!" Predaking snarled as Aerobolt detached from the Predacon, pinning him with his talons.

While the Autobots gasped at the dragon's ferocity, Aerobolt shifted underneath the crushing weight, as if in a daze.

"I apologize," he said calmly. "I thought if I could merge our sparks, I could stabilize his personality. But, I did not consider since Quickclaw was once human, and he lacks a spark. Furthermore, his mind is too complicated to sync with."

"So you didn't see anything?" Russell digested, slumping his shoulders.

A strange look appeared in Aerobolt's optics. "Quickclaw remembers his former life as Jack, I can assure that much, but it only clouds his processor."

Predaking rumble thoughtfully. "Then when he wakes, I will remind him that he is Predacon."

"It doesn't work that way!" Fixit protested.

"If there was a degree of faith between us," Aerobolt continued, ignoring their bickering, "it may be more fruitful. But trust is earned, not merely spoken."

"A statement that holds true for many things," Optimus agreed. "Remove yourself from Aerobolt. He was merely trying to aid Jackson, not harm him."

"Yet he failed to aid _Quickclaw_." Predaking said lowly, but he did move away from the runt.

"Maybe if we talk to him it'll help?" Russell suggested. "You and Optimus knew him best, right 'Bee?"

Before Bumblebee could reply, Predaking roared, loud enough several of the Autobots and the humans had to cover their ears. Possessive talons closed around Quickclaw.

"You speak of trust when there is none! You promised to aid my Little-One, and you made him worse!" the Great-King ranted.

"Does this guy ever cool it?" Sideswipe complained.

"Predaking, please, you must remain calm," Drift tried in a careful tone. "We will find a solution!"

"I was wrong to believe you," the Predacon snarled instead. "You are liars just like the Decepticons!"

"You haven't given enough time!" Bumblebee argued with the Predacon. "This was only the first attempt! What if you take him away and he never gets better?!"

Predaking's growl was like thunder as plating bristled and his wings unfurled in agitation. He settled his burning gaze on the Autobot lieutenant.

"I will make him better!" the Predacon vowed. "I was there when the Decepticons hurt him before. I was there to treat him when he was ill. Not you!"

"That was because you _stole him_!"

Both mechs flinched, as if to lunge towards each other, but never had the chance.

Suddenly an explosion of light filled the clearing. Autobots, humans, and Mini-Cons alike yelled at the harshness of it, the smaller beings knocked off their pedes from the resulting shockwave. Russell gapped at the spacebridge that spiraled in the center of the Scrapyard. That, that wasn't theirs!

"Move!" Optimus shouted at them, as shots fired out from the bridge. Everyone dashed or ducked, taking cover as three figures stepped through the portal—ones they didn't recognize—but the Mini-Cons did. It was a strange, scary bunch, and Russell did not like the look of them.

Their battle-scarred armor ended in haphazard edges and they wielded wicked-looking weapons. Unlike most Cybertronians, Russell noticed they did not have insignias branded to their chassis.

"Bounty hunters!" Strongarm spat, like a curse.

"I guess these were the guys Megatron was talking about!" Bumblebee realized.

The bounty hunters' weapons fired in every direction, sending fire and debris into the air with violent ammunition. Russell yelped as his father tackled him to the ground, out of the way of the stray energon. Above them, Predaking roared a challenge, transforming into bipedal mode as he stood to his full-height.

"I thought Megatron scrapped these guys!" Sideswipe shouted as he dived for cover.

"Guess not!" Grimlock retorted.

"I knew we shouldn't have stayed here!" Tricerashot wailed. "You led them right to us!"

"Now is not the time to be placing blame!" Aerobolt snapped at the little Dinobot, going to aid in the battle.

The Mini-Con soared over the volleys of energon fire. He swooped down towards the bounty hunters, talons extended. The red mech screamed as the flyer's claws dug into the armor around his optics. He immediately flailed, swatting at his face to rid of his assaulter. Before the servos could snatch Aerobolt's wings, the Mini-Con flew into the air. Having the bountry hunter grunt as he managed to hit himself.

"Autobots, engage!" Bumblebee ordered over the roar of blaster fire, the humans taking cover. Predaking was in a fury, knocking over shelves of junk in his haste to reach their attackers.

The Insecticon was firing upon Strongarm and Drift, sending them to cover. At Predaking's thundering steps, it turned, only for the Predacon's talons to rake across its face. It screamed—a shrill, unnerving sound—as it stumbled back. Predaking did not let up his attacks, sending a savage uppercut to the insect's chassis. The Insecticon wailed as it was sent into a pile of scrap. The Great-King shifted to move on to the next bounty hunter, the dark blue one, only for the mech to dodge out of its way.

"Not today, no-brain," the bounty hunter taunted. He shot for Predaking's head, sending him to the ground with a grunt. He turned to his remaining comrade, the red mech. "Grab what Mini-Cons you can and go!"

The other mech was already running, intent on retrieving their prize. The Mini-Cons were scrambling from the fray as one, cursing their rotten luck once again. Aerobolt glided over his brethren, his wings over them like a protective shield. They dashed towards the stacks, only to realize the path was completely exposed to the bounty hunters' greedy sights.

"Where do you think you're going?" the red mech snarled, pulling out a large device.

Its broad barrel was full of webbed energon rather than ammunition. The bounty hunter grinned as he locked on the targets. Cyclonus would pay them handsomely...

He fired, watching with glee as the energon spread out into an electrified net, racing towards the herd of Mini-Cons. A couple of them noticed, screaming in fright. Aerobolt shrieked, true fear in his optics that he would once again be captured.

Suddenly a shrill, metallic yowl rose above the sounds of battle. A silver figure leaped in front of the Mini-Cons, becoming their shield. And prisoner to the net of energon. The brave roar turned into an agonized scream as shocks were sent.

Predaking's optics went wide at the sound. One he recognized anywhere. He did not fell rage or pride or bloodlust at that moment. His bellow was filled with a raw emotion the mighty Great-King had never felt before—fear.

" _QUICKCLAW_!"

The bounty hunter scowled at having failed in capturing the Mini-Cons, but as he moved to race after them, his superior called him.

"There's no time! We'll take what we have!" He gestured to the portal, shooting at Strongarm as she ran towards them.

"RELEASE HIM!" Predaking thundered.

The red mech ignored him as he snatched the little Predacon by the scruff. The thing didn't even react to his touch—rendered unconscious by the toxic energon invading his systems. The bounty hunter slung him over his shoulder like a sack of energon as he sprinted towards the still open groundbridge.

"I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

The Great-King lunged, talons extended, ready to tear into the mesh of the blasphemer, the thief, the _monster_. He would rip it apart seam by seam! He transformed mid-air, maw extended to clamp down on the back of the false hunter's neck.

Only for the prey and the groundbridge to vanish.

Along with his Quickclaw.

Jaws snapped at nothing, talons swiped at empty air. His pedes landed on solid ground, with such force and momentum it caused cracks and dirt to go flying. The dragon skidded across the ground, using his tail to slow his speed, which turned him around. To face where his Little-One once stood.

His inner fire erupted into a hot, raging blaze that filled his veins. He trembled as he slowly rose his head high. With a long, hateful, mourning roar, Predaking unleashed an inferno into the sky.

* * *

"Looks like we only managed to round up one of them," Shadelock commented, displeased with turn of events. "The Council will not be pleased."

"One is better than none," his partner, Hotshot, grumbled. "As long as we get paid."

Venom trailed behind them, holding the still-unconscious creature in its claws. It was bigger than most Mini-Cons, but it was still a runt of a Cybertronian. One thing Shadelock was sure of, that it was an ugly thing. He better get paid well.

He walked down this hallway several times, but it still made the bounty hunter uneasy, wires tense and weapons ready. He eyed the Autobot guards standing on either side of the archways, relic weapons in servos. They stood as still as a statue, not a single one batting his crew an optic. It was more unnerving than if they actually pulled a gun on them.

Nonetheless, the hunters came to end of the hallway, eager to collect their bounty. The broad, double reinforced door opened and they stepped into the High Council Chambers as one.

"My lord," Shadelock greeted, dropping to a knee, his crew following his example. In truth, no one was his lord, but he found flattery tended to soften the clients.

He was greeted with a large mech, with sharp, silver armor. Horns came from his helm like a crown, and broad, sharp wings projected from his back. Both his pedes and servos ended in fine claws. On his chest, was the insignia of the Decepticons, dark and menacing. Cold, calculating crimson optics settled on the trio.

"You have the items I requested?" the menacing mech asked, in a calm, almost diplomatic tone. However, Shadelock had spoken with him enough times to hear the threatening growl underneath.

"There were... complications," the bounty hunter reported.

"Then for what reason are you here?"

That dangerous growl crept forth.

"We did manage to capture one of them," he stated, looking back at Hotshot. "Show him the prisoner," he ordered the mech, who swiftly did so. Hotshot pulled off the netting until their hunt was revealed and dumped onto the floor in a silvery tangle of limbs.

The mech glanced at the thing thrown at his pedes. A chill went down Shadelock's spinal strut as there was no emotion—no laugh, no smile. Not even a shout or growl of disapproval. The mech merely stared at silver creature before him.

"What is this?"

The growl was completely gone. Just a controlled, flat tone. The same one he had when facing the crowds of Cybertron.

Shadelock could feel the nervousness radiating off his partners' fields.

"Um, one of the items you requested..."

"I requested _seven_ experiments that were stored in Darkmount," the mech interrupted. "I told you their designations, their appearance, their abilities. Everything you needed to secure them. Now tell me: What. Is. It."

Shadelock opened his mouth to reply, but only static came out. He didn't know _what_ it was, except a horrible mistake. One, that would no doubt cost their lives. He dared to glance up, only to freeze. The mech's expression were still that icy calm—but his crimson optics were blazing with rage. Before they could burn the bounty hunters into a puddle, a smooth voice of a femme spoke up.

"It's a Predacon," she answered. She was another flyer, not even half the size of the mech. Her azure armor ended in smooth curves. "They were the race that proceeded us on Cybertron. Legends say they ruled the planet with fire."

"Fire, hmm?" the mech rumbled thoughtfully.

Suddenly there was a low, broken whine. All optics turned to the silver creature, which stirred weakly. Optics flickered online. To reveal a hateful red shade.

Shadelock glanced back up, to see that controlled mask had finally broken. Into a fanged, pleased sneer. The mech walked down the steps to the creature, slowly. The thing, the Predacon, was completely ignoring him, glancing around its surroundings curiously. It did not notice the larger being until sharp claws grasped its jaw. The thing squawked, startled, but rendered immobile by the intense glare of the Lord Protector of Cybertron.

Cyclonus spoke in a low, dangerous purr, "Now, what shall we do with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rian Moeru: I'm kinda sad that this is probably the last chapter of this fic ._. Can we do spinoffs and oneshots Misael? XD**

 **Misgel: Here it is, everyone, grand finale! This was a lot of fun, and I have to thank Rian Moeru coming up with the idea and being an awesome co-author! And yes, Rian, we can write more Quickclaw. XD**

* * *

Quickclaw couldn't move. Cold, metal restraints pinned down all four of his legs. A clamp was over his jaws, keeping them shut tight. There were even clamps that ran the length of his neck and his tail. He tried to flail, pushing against the confining things, but he could not give slack on one restraint without tightening another. If he struggled too much, painful, electric shocks coursed through his body.

Quickclaw did not know where he was. There was only darkness. His sharp optics couldn't even see the walls beyond, just the slab he was constrained to. A single, alien light shone on him. He knew he was being watched—he could smell them, but could not see them. No mech had come since he awoke in this place. No energon, no food, had been given to him.

Jack was panicking. Instead of the darkness of the strange room, he saw the darkness of the Nemesis. Please, please, please! Nomore, nomore, nomore! He retreated to the corridors of the mind, allowing Ravage to step forth. The symbiote knew this wasn't right. Why was he here? What did that usurper want? Quickclaw merely whined miserably. Where was Predaking? The Great-King...he was looking for him...right?

Suddenly heavy, slow pedes echoed through the air. The foul stench that reached Quickclaw's chemoreceptors made him hiss. He tried to turn to bite the figure that neared him, but the restraints held fast. Suddenly cold, unfriendly claws touched his dorsal plating.

"A living Predacon," a deep, smooth voice purred in amazement. "I could never imagine I would behold such a miracle."

Quickclaw growled deep in his chest, a warning.

"Shhh..."

Suddenly the unwelcomed servo lay across his helm, stroking the individual horns of his crown. A muffled snarl tore from his muzzled maw, the captive twisting his head as the fingers ran deliberately slow against his crown. No one could touch his plates like they owned him! He was not a pet! He was a Predacon! A Great-Hunter-of-the-Skies!

There was a dark chuckle, as if in amusement. "My associates tell me you were with the Autobots. I wonder how that False Prime got his servos on you?" Quickclaw whimpered as the touch on his crown tightened, causing slight pain. "Optimus Prime destroyed our home, and he flees to hide on a dirt planet like a pest. Yet he is hailed a hero. He is a tyrant that must be slayed. A traitor who will answer for his crimes."

 _That's not true!_ Jack shouted from the depths of his own mind. Optimus was a hero, ten times better than piece of scrap in front of him. He growled, vainly attempting to gnash their fangs at the deceiver. Crimson optics merely flared.

"Megatron was a fool. He was consumed by his lust for power and his stupid pride."

Ravage snarled. Megatron was one true Lord and Master of the Decepticons! He wished nothing more than to rip the usurper apart as the claws returned to gently stroke his helm.

"I will save this world. I am its Lord Protector and we will become a great empire once again." There was a cruel smile, flashing razor-sharp fangs. "And we shall start with the annexation of Earth."

The Predacon struggled against the bindings more fiercely. His home, his planet, would not become the plaything of this wannabe tyrant!

"Struggle all you like—there's no getting out of this prison," his captor mocked him, running those claws down his spine to his tail. The Predacon shuddered as hot, foul ventilation blew on his audial receptors. "You are mine now."

With one last demeaning stroke on his sensitive tail, the captor stalked away. Once again leaving him in darkness. Alone.

For the first time, Quickclaw, Ravage, and Jack agreed. They feared Cyclonus.

* * *

Predaking hadn't stopped snarling or snapping at anyone who neared him for the past few hours. Flames constantly brimming at his mouth in a fury. And though he told no one, he was terrified. Frightened, for his Little-One.

"Predaking, please, calm yourself," Optimus Prime said, slowly and cautiously and standing a safe distance from the raging beast.

"THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT!" the Predacon screamed. "LIARS! MURDERERS! BLASPHEMERS!"

"You just _had_ to say something," Sideswipe muttered.

He and the other Autobots were standing as far from the dragon as possible. Behind them were the humans, Fixit, and several of the Mini-Cons, shielded from any stray blasts of flame. Several more stacks were successfully melted into useless heaps.

"Raging and sulking isn't going to help Jack—Quickclaw," Bumblebee scolded, only to correct himself as Predaking let out a raged hiss. "Action will!"

"And what do you propose we do?! Quickclaw was taken off world, not merely caged in some miserable place on this planet!" he snapped harshly, clawing at the ground anxiously.

"If the bounty hunters were hired by Cyclonus, it stands to reason they would report to Cybertron," Optimus mused.

"How could we possibly get there?" Fixit wailed.

"Didn't Megatron say he could help...?" Strongarm pointed out hesitantly.

"Yeah! That Soundblast guy could fix it!" Grimlock exclaimed.

"Sound _wave_ ," corrected Drift.

"It seems we are left with no other option if we wish to rescue our comrade," Optimus said grimly. He didn't trust Megatron, but if Jack's life hung in the balance, then he would do what he must to save him.

"WHAT?" Tricerashot gasped. "You're going to let _him_ come here?"

"Tricerashot, the Autobots want to help us!" Sawtooth tried to argue.

"How is working the mech we are trying to get away from help us?"

"We promise no harm will come to you," Optimus vowed. "Megatron will be closely monitored, and will only linger long enough to send us on our journey."

The little triceratops turned to Aerobolt. "You're not going to say anything to this?!"

"It is our fault that the Predacon was taken in the first place, due to failing to protect ourselves from the bounty hunters," he said calmly, sharp eyes bearing down on the Dinobot. "If not for his selfless actions, it would have been us that were captured and taken to the Council."

Tricerashot started at that, unable to think of a proper reply. He didn't understand what had happened. The Predacon... really saved them? The Mini-Cons and the hybrid had never met before... yet, the creature had sacrificed its freedom for the runaways. When it had no reason to.

Aerobolt had merged with the Predacon, felt his thoughts. And with the bond between the Mini-Cons, Tricerashot could feel what the flyer had realized. The Predacon was just like them. An experiment, forced to live a life it did not want, but fought for that life all the same. The Mini-Con sighed heavily.

"Fine," he forced out. "But I still don't like _him_."

"That makes two of us," Aerobolt agreed solemnly.

"And you, Predaking?" Optimus asked, seeing the mini-cons had joined them in this fight. "Will you aid us as well?"

Predaking gave a rumbling growl, narrowing his optics.

"I care for Quickclaw far more than you ever could," the Predacon snarled. Bumblebee opened his mouth to retort, but Optimus raised his servo in warning. "Which is why I will find this Cyclonus, and tear him apart for his theft. Do not think for a moment I have forgiven your role in the destruction of my brethren."

"So... is that a yes?" Grimlock asked.

Predaking hissed. "As long as my Little-One is returned to me."

"Very well. Fixit, contact Megatron immediately," Optimus said to the Mini-Con. "We will need the groundbridge operational as soon as possible."

The mechanic whimpered, but did not protest. He moved to the communications console, sending a set of coordinates before he went to the groundbridge. Meanwhile, Strongarm ushered the humans and the Mini-Cons towards the stacks.

"I really can't see him?" Russell asked.

"Rusty, it's best you stay away from someone like that," Denny warned, tugging his arm.

"He saved my life..."

Strongarm frowned, knowing the trusting boy wanted to obey his sense of chivalry, even though the Autobot wasn't convinced Megatron had noble intentions. Before she could say anything, a groundbridge swirled open. Shooing the little ones and ordering Grimlock to hide them with his bulk, she turned to face the portal. After her service as an Autobot and her career as a law enforcement officer, it took every fiber of self-control in her body not to activate her weapons as the tall, dark, imposing form of Megatron stepped through.

The former warlord looked as terrifying as the rumors had said. He was one of the tallest Cybertronians she had ever met, just a few units shorter than Predaking and Grimlock. Spiked armor and crimson optics gave him a menacing appearance. Behind him was the small, sleek form of Soundwave, still in possession of the combined Decepticon Hunter. Strongarm was as stiff as a statue and she heard a growl behind her, that suspiciously sounded like Predaking. Megatron's optics glanced around the Scrapyard curiously.

"After eons of trying to send you to the scrapyard, and you Autobots managed to come to one on your own," the former Decepticon leader quipped. He grinned in amusement, showing razor-sharp denta.

"It's vintage salvage!" Danny shouted out instinctively. He looked around at his once beautiful salvage, and the damage the recent fighting really had made his collection into twisted or melted scrap. His shoulders slumped, face falling. "...Or at least it was..."

Russell sighed, shaking his head.

"Now probably isn't the best time for this, Dad..." he murmured as those red optics peered down at them, sending chills up his spine. Bumblebee stepped in the way of Megatron's view of them.

"Ah, found a replacement for your lost pets?" the former warlord taunted.

Bumblebee growled, but before he could reply, Predaking, now in bipedal mode, stomped forward.

"Enough talk! Fix the bridge!" the Great-King snapped, like it was an order. "So I may find Quickclaw!"

Megatron's optics narrowed. "...Jackson is missing?"

"Your bounty hunters dropped by," Bumblebee spat, fully blaming the former Decepticon's carelessness for not destroying them. "They snagged Quickclaw and took a spacebridge out of here."

Suddenly those crimson orbs flared, dangerously. The silver titan turned to Soundwave, who was holding his Decepticon Hunter tightly.

"Soundwave, reconfigure their bridge," he ordered. The communications officer nodded and immediately set to work, extending his tendrils. Fixit watched him warily, remembering the last time the silent Decepticon was in their makeshift base. Meanwhile, Megatron turned back to Optimus. "It will take a few solar cycles to complete. We will require materials."

"There's plenty of salvage still lying around—maybe you can use some of that?" Danny offered. He yelped when the warlord scoffed and sneered in his direction.

"I will provide a list of the needed materials, the likes of which I highly doubt are contained in this scrapyard."

"Very well," Optimus agreed. "We will provide any assistance you require."

Megatron merely scoffed and turned away. The next few days were the longest and most hectic Russell ever experienced. Soundwave was constantly working on the groundbridge day and night, even tearing plating and wiring apart, much to Fixit's dismay. The Mini-Con could not help but intervene, at first to the Decepticons' annoyance, especially when they discovered his speech impairment.

"Your Mini-Con has a glitch," Megatron grumbled, only immediately be chastised for his rudeness.

When Fixit pointed out he had installed the dual-redundant vortex loops, phase-locked thermal compensation, and twin geosynchronous-something, Soundwave seemed impressed enough to accept his aid. Meanwhile, the Autobots were sent on milk runs, picking up seemingly useless relics to aid in the repair. Albeit much to their annoyance, vocally complaining until Optimus silenced them. They were able to save a couple trips by scouring through the salvage, but the Decepticons' were picky what materials they would accept.

Predaking, meanwhile, sulked in solitude on the edge of the scrapyard. In dragon form, he curled up tightly, but always had one fierce optic open, glaring at anyone that came close. The optic lingered on Megatron the most, but the former tyrant pretended not to notice.

Russell spent most of the time locked inside his home, on his father's orders. To his surprise, a few of the Mini-Cons accompanied him, wanting to stay as far away from the warlord as possible. As far as he knew, there had been no contact between the living weapons and their creator.

Russell was growing increasingly agitated with staying inside the house day and night, unable to do anything but watch TV and observe the others working outside, unable to interact. It was becoming unbearable!

"How can you guys stand hiding all the time?" he complained to the Mini-Cons. "It's only been two days and I'm about to go nuts in here!"

"It's better in here than it is out there with _him_ ," Tricerashot grumbled. The Mini-Con had set up camp in the couch, along with Lancelon and Sawtooth. Much to Russell's annoyance, who had to fight them for a seat constantly.

"What is the story, anyway?" the boy dared to ask. "He created you?"

"He tortured us," Sawtooth correctly bitterly. "It was the early days of the War, Megatron raided a creche. He took us, and stunted our growth. Experimented on us."

"This is the first time in a long time, that we have seen the sun," Lancelon sighed.

"That's... terrible," Russell whined, not knowing what else to say.

The boy had been told all the horror stories of the dictator, the atrocities he had committed in his pursuit of power. He knew what he did to Jack, and now the Mini-Cons. And he looked so _scary_. Especially with that sword...

Yet Megatron had saved his life. He had to opportunity to crush him or use him as a hostage, but he didn't. Now he was promising to help save Jack. Bumblebee didn't trust the mech, saying he was only working for his own benefit. But Optimus said that Megatron had changed his ways. Everyone had a chance of redemption, didn't they? Russell's stomach twisted.

"Well, I'm not staying in here anymore," he announced. "I'm going to see if I can help."

He ignored his guests' protest as he fled into the scrapyard.

"Get back here—!" they insisted, but Russell would have none of it as he strode through the shelves of junk.

It didn't take long for him to find where the 'Bots were working, in the clearing where they usually hung out. Russell saw Soundwave working diligently, never pausing in his work it seemed, with Fixit at the lower regions of the groundbridge, torch causing sparks to fly everywhere.

Sideswipe and Strongarm were lingering in the clearing, which wasn't a surprise. There was always an Autobot around to watch their 'guests'. Predaking was still an unmoving mountain in the far corner. Suddenly there was a chill as a shadow fell over Russell. He glanced up, only to squeak when his gaze met blood-red optics.

"H-hello..." he managed in a high-pitched voice as he trembled, Megatron standing over him.

"And here I thought you and those pests were hiding from me," the warlord rumbled, his deep voice making the boy's ribcage rattle.

"I wasn't hiding," Russell argued stubbornly. The former Decepticon merely snorted and looked away, as if he was already bored. After a pause, the human pressed on anyway. "Th-thank you... for, um, before..."

Megatron cocked an optic ridge. "And what, prey tell, was that?"

"Um, when you saved my life."

"Saved you?" Megatron snorted contemptuously. "I was merely saving myself the trouble of wiping the mess your broken little body would have caused on my plates. It seems the Autobots haven't changed. Bringing their pets along on the battlefield."

Russell's eyes widened at his blunt words. Given, the boy had been terrified when the warlord snatched him, but he had been careful with his claws. When the Autobots were wary of him, Megatron had spoken calmly and diligently. Now, he acted like he wanted nothing to do with his new allies. Still, the boy didn't fail to hear the disapproval in the titan's voice.

"Is that how you kidnapped Jack?" Russell blurted.

The optics widened briefly, as if Megatron wasn't expecting such a brash question. It made the human wonder how many beings actually managed to surprise the ancient gladiator.

"Ah, they told you about that little story, didn't they?" he sneered, the brief look disappearing. Russell ignored it, instead blurting out the question that had been burning in his chest ever since he met that strange little creature in the scrapyard.

"Why did you take Jack?"

"Why? Why would I not?" Megatron countered with a question of his own. Russell remained silent as he continued to speak. "I had everything to gain—a valuable prisoner with knowledge on my enemies whereabouts, a means of controlling my pet were he to disobey, and the first of a new line of soldiers to put under my command."

"But Jack didn't do anything to you!" Russell protested. It wad hard to picture the teenager, when the boy only knew him as a fierce Predacon. Russell could only put himself in that situation, and he knew Jack could bring as much harm to the warlord as Russell could—which was none. In fact, there would be only one thing Russell would want. "He just wanted to go _home_!"

"So did I."

The unexpected response made Russell blink. Before he could say anything, there was an excited shout and a high-pitched roar from the other side of the clearing. Both being turned their heads to see a gr— _space_ bridge yawn open. Russell stared while Megatron walked over, joining Optimus and the other Autobots. It even attracted Predaking, the mighty beast slowly uncoiling.

"So... we just jump through into the High Council Chambers, right?" Sideswipe concluded.

"Negative," Soundwave reported, much to everyone's surprise. "Spacebridge: inaccurate due to improper materials. The probability of bridging to Iacon is twelve percent."

"Can it take us to Cybertron?" Megatron demanded.

"Range of accuracy is spread across the planet. Destination: undetermined."

"So this is going to be a risky mission," Strongarm frowned.

"The risk was always high," Drift surmised.

"Then we depart immediately," Optimus announced.

"For once, we agree on something, Optimus," stated Megatron.

"We will aid you in your journey," a deep voice offered. The Autobot leader turned to see Aerobolt gliding to the ground, the Mini-Cons approaching, attracted by the commotion.

"Will you now?" Megatron questioned, raising an optic ridge.

"Not you," Tricerashot snapped, turning his head away. Megatron merely chuckled at his defiance.

"Very well. Prepare to depart. It is unlikely we will return for some time." Optimus said.

"Will—will we ever see you again?" a timid voice came.

Optimus glanced down to the small form of Russell. The gentle giant frowned as he dropped to a kneel.

"I do not know. Our paths may cross again...or may not," he said, causing a pit to form in Russell's stomach.

"Oh..." the boy whimpered.

It was then a second figure knelt down next to him, running a smooth finger down his back in comfort.

"Thank you, Russell, Denny, for everything," Bumblebee murmured, his voice heavy. "Once we save Cybertron, we'll do our best to come back."

"Y-you will?"

"We don't know if there'll still be Decepticon fugitives to track." The Autobot lieutenant ignored Megatron's noise of contempt. "...And I'm considering the possibility of making Earth a permanent Autobot base."

Immediately Russell's brightened at that. "That... that would be... awesome!" Bumblebee smiled warmly and Denny clasped his hands on his son's shoulder. The boy turned somber. "Just... just save Jack—I mean, Quickclaw, okay?"

"We will."

The humans watched as the Cybertronians—the Autobots, the Decepticons, the Predacon, and the Mini-Cons—filed through the spacebridge. It closed behind them, leaving the Scrapyard empty.

* * *

Quickclaw was _starving_. His belly wrung with intense pain. His senses were dull and fuzzy. It was hard to think straight—the voices even going silent. He had cried and cried for nourishment, only for harsh snaps to sound from the darkness. He did not cease until shocks were sent through his systems.

He had been laying flat on his belly for days now, tired and aching. Weak. A feeling he had always hated, especially in the presence of others. Quickclaw knew they were still watching. Waiting for him to break.

Suddenly deep, familiar tones cut through the blackness.

"I understand you have experience with Predacons," Quickclaw's captor, Cyclonus, was saying. "We require you glean all you can from this one. I care not for the methods, as long as I get the results."

"Yes, Lord Protector."

Immediately Jack sprung forth from his slumber. That _voice_. He _knew_ that voice. He had prayed to both God and Primus to never hear it again. But he recognized that deep bass, monotone volume anywhere. The restraints kept his spikes from bristling as slow, heavy pedes neared him. He forced himself to look up at the giant mass that stood over him. Only to meet a single, large optic.

Shockwave.

He wailed sharply, a keen cry that pierce is own audio receptors as he fought against the restraints with renewed vigor. That stopped when a servo clutched around the base of his neck, causing him to freeze as he recalled the last time the scientist had touched him.

"I will leave you two to get acquainted," Cyclonus drawled and promptly left the room.

"Extraordinary," Shockwave mused. "I did not foresee you would survive for such a long period of time."

The inner fire in the Predacon's chest froze into solid ice. He _knew_. The Decepticon recognized him. His torturer. His creator.

The Predacon sunk away, if for no other reason than to remove the servo clutching him. It was of no avail, as the servo merely followed him. He whimpered softly, unable to escape from his creator.

"There is much to look over before renewing your progress," Shockwave stated, to the Predacon's dismay. "You are larger than when I first created you—a trait not found naturally in Cybertronians."

With that, the captive could not protest as the Decepticon began his tests-scanning, measuring his new length, and even shocking his systems and chipping off pieces of his metal armor. Shockwave turned to a console, looking over his findings, musing aloud to himself.

"There is a large quantity of carbon-based matter and proteins in the subject's systems," the scientist reported. "Biomass is composed of a unique mixture of cybernite and iron—which coincides with the material's presence in Earth's organic species. Likely a cause of the subject's unexpected growth—however, there is still a lack of Cybertronian biomech. There is most notably the absence of a T-cog, as was my design, and a functioning voice-box, which was compromised during the conversion process. I failed to perfect the slave coding. However, there seems to physical signs of the activation of programming. Further research is required."

The Predacon's angry red optics glared at the menacing mech as he approached the test subject. He growled, but did not have ferocity as before, as the claws returned to his dorsal plating. They stroked across his sensitive wiring. Quickclaw did not know if it was supposed to be comforting—it merely sent shivers across his body. Especially when once again a wire plugged into his port at the base of his neck.

He only gave a slight jerk with a whine at the invasive sensation as a cold, calculating presence filtered through his processor. He felt it poking at him curiously, like a librarian skimming over books on a shelf. It was far too long before Shockwave finally pulled away, automatically returning to his station.

"Subject shows expression of slave programming, but it is compromised with unaccounted lines of coding. Origin of which is unknown," Shockwave said as he examined the data he had gathered. "Recreation of slave coding will commence shortly. Subject will be returned to my lab for further testing, where the incomplete form will finish developing."

The Predacon only keened at the words. It was hopeless. For so long, he had been running away from those who wanted to hurt him. Running from what he was. But he realized now. He could never escape. Never.

* * *

"Ahh!" Sideswipe and Strongarm yelled as they were hurtled through the spacebridge, landing in a pile together.

The others were quickly to follow them. Grimlock collapsed on top of Drift and several of the Mini-Cons, effectively pinning them. Soundwave landed nimbly on his pedes, and sidestepped just as Bumblebee came falling through. Predaking came through in his dragon form, crashing ungracefully, and growled in annoyance as Fixit and the rest of the Mini-Cons fell on his head. Megatron and Optimus were the only ones unfazed by the spacebridge, landing in controlled crouch. Along with Aerobolt, whom glided out of the way and onto a nearby perch, which happened to be a pile of ruin.

"Next time, Soundwave, could you _not_ bridge us five hundred units up in the air?" Sideswipe complained.

"Spacebridge: unstable," Soundwave argued simply.

"Where are we?" Strongarm demanded as she untangled herself from the red mech.

They were in a ruins of an ancient city. Entire roofs had collapsed and mountains of scrap towered over them. Red sand covered the shells of metal buildings. It created a thick layer across the ground, piled into large hills, and it even stuck to the smooth surfaces. Rust. A sea of it.

Apparently the spacebridge had deposited the Cybertronians in an old burial grounds in the Sea of Rust.

"Ah, _great_!" Sideswipe grumbled as he stood up, wiping the flaky substance off his chest. "We're in the middle of nowhere and a least a hundred miles away from the closest city!" he complained, then looked down, shoulders slumping as his feet were covered in rust. "Nothing's ever easy, is it?"

"Apparently not," Strongarm coincided, expression set into a disproving scowl.

At the Mini-Cons' groaning and Drift's insistence, Grimlock helped himself off the group, muttering a sheepish apology as they righted themselves. Soundwave didn't bother to help Bumblebee as the Autobot lieutenant climbed to his pedes, instead dutifully standing by Megatron's side. Predaking stood on his talons and shook his plating, sending the Mini-Cons flying. He ignored their screams and curses sent his way.

"Which way is this High Council?" he demanded impatiently.

"Iacon," Drift answered. "But that is on the other side of the Sea, is it not?"

"Kaon is closer," Megatron stated.

"The old Decepticon capital," Bumblebee frowned.

"And it also happens to have shelter, unless you want to the rust to get into your gears and trap you in this wasteland."

The team leader huffed, but said nothing.

"Then we depart immediately," Optimus decided. "There may be allies there willing to come to our aid."

"If it's a Decepticon city, doesn't that mean it's full of Decepticons?" Grimlock asked.

"Not anymore," Bumblebee answered. "It's been completely rebuilt after the War." He sent a suspicious glare at Megatron. "But that doesn't mean there's still some lurking around."

"All the better—" the warlord started to reply, but was cut off by Strongarm.

"Sh!" she snapped. "Do any of you hear that?"

Everyone went silent and became still. For several moments, there was only the sound of the howling wind and the groan of metal. Then, a faint sound came from the distance, but high-pitched and sharp.

"It sounds like a driller," Bumblebee observed.

"Likely a mining operation," Soundwave concluded.

"In this scrapyard?" Sideswipe deadpanned.

"Then perhaps we should head that way to get out of these conditions," Drift suggested, shaking off more rust from his frame. "I do not wish to discover what excessive amounts of these rust particles will do to my circuitry."

"After you," Megatron rumbled mockingly to Optimus, gesturing towards the sound of the drilling.

Optimus narrowed his optics but said nothing as he carefully took the lead.

"Um, what do we do about him?" Sideswipe suddenly asked, pointing to Megatron.

"And the big lizard?" Grimlock pointed out.

"I am a Predacon," Predaking corrected.

"And the fact you're a wanted fugitive," Strongarm added, looking at Drift and the Dinobot.

"It will be wise if only a few of us approach," Aerobolt suggested. "And scout this mining operation."

"Sound advice," Optimus agreed. "Strongarm, Bumblebee, with me. Rest of you, remain here."

"Do not keep us waiting," Megatron grumbled, eyeing his less friendly company.

Optimus merely nodded and the scouting team departed. It took time to navigate the twisted remains of the tombs, but they eventually found the source of the noise. Sure enough, the catacombs had been exposed to the elements. They were filled with miners and scholars, either digging carelessly through the deteriorating walls or scribbling notes on datapads.

"What are they doing?" Bumblebee asked as they observed the mechs and femmes down in the winding tunnels.

"Seems like they're looking for something," said Strongarm as the scholars hurried about, scribbling down something here and there, then barking orders at the miners.

Suddenly there was a growl of an engine. Optimus glanced up to see a dark-purple and red, bulky four-wheeler force its way over the ruins. It transformed into a just as large mech, looking down on the operation.

"That's Riotgear!" Strongarm gasped. "He's a member of the High Council! What's he doing here?"

"Nothing good," Bumblebee grumbled.

"Be silent," Optimus chided as Riotgear began speaking.

"...progress seems to be going slow," the mech started in an unpleasant voice.

"We're working as fast as we can sir-"

The head scholar was silenced with a wheeze as Riotgear fell on top of the poor 'Bot. Workers froze at the sight of the High Councilor settling his full weight on the operation head, causing cracks to form across his armor.

"You were due results orns ago," Riotgear spat. "We grow impatient."

"P-p-puh—" the poor Autobot sputtered.

"Hmm?" The High Councilor—the Decepticon—leaned forward, making metal groan as he shifted more of his weight on a single spot.

"High Councilor!" a miner cried. "We found something!"

"Lucky you," Riotgear sneered before promptly stepping off.

The victim gripped his chassis in pain and rolled over, groaning. The Decepticon meanwhile stormed over to a crowd of workers, which immediately parted at his approach. He plucked something from the miner's servos. An odd little device, the shape of a sphere, which Riotgear held between two claws.

"A Lightbender," Strongarm gasped.

"What are those?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ancient technology used to cast illusions to deceive even the strongest of scanners," Optimus explained.

"Cyclonus will be pleased," Riotgear rumbled. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the menacing-looking Decepticon turned into a broad, smooth, cerulean Autobot.

The spying Autobots gasped. Unknowingly loud enough for a nearby scholar to hear.

"What was that?" he asked aloud, turning his head in their direction. He squinted his optics at the forms above. There weren't supposed to be any new arrivals... "Intruders!"

"Scrap..." Strongarm gasped, flinched back from the edge, but it was too late.

"Destroy them!" Riotgear bellowed.

Immediately several miners and even scholars shifted their arms into blaster, firing upon the interlopers.

"Autobots, fall back!" Optimus ordered the team. Fighting hardened Decepticons was one thing, but fellow Autobots and civilians were another entirely.

Only when they turned to flee, a line of works cut off their path.

"Looks we don't have a choice!" Bumblebee grounded out, pulling out his Decepticon Hunter.

He charged forward, Strongarm following his example. The workers were not as trained as the experienced warriors, falling easily. Optimus Prime, although reluctantly, joined the battle, his mere presence forcing the more educated ones to flee due to his presence alone. However, the sheer numbers of enemies proved challenging. Whenever an enemy fell, another one would just take their place. Bumblebee couldn't keep track of them all and fell victim to a few lucky hits. His energy began to drain and his movements became slower. Above him, he heard bellowing laughter.

"Yes, Autobots! Yes! Fall before the new rulers of Cybertron!" Riotgear crazed, doing nothing to assist his subordinates, as if it was below him.

Optimus glared up at the evil mech, only for a portable drill to slice into his leg. With a hiss, he fell to all fours. Hearing his comrades' shouts, he looked up, only to see the spinning tip of a drill.

Suddenly a roar of thunder filled the air. Many of the workers froze, even Riotgear, glancing up at the sky only to see no clouds. Instead, they saw the menacing shadow of Predaking.

"A-a Predacon?" the High Councilor gasped.

Before he could react, the Predacon's emblem brightened as his inner fire flared. He sent a jet of fire into the crowd, sending the workers running in every direction like headless prey. Riotgear bared his fangs in rage and transformed his arm into a barrel. He took aim at the hovering dragon's head, preparing to finish it.

Only for a bold of dark energon to collide into his weapon.

He snarled, whipping around to blast his attacker into atoms when he saw none other than Megatron. The sight of the tyrant had him stiffening in his tracks before attempting to flee.

"Cyclonus will hear of this!" Riotgear snarled as he transformed into his all-terrain vehicle.

Soundwave raised his Decepticon Hunter to use his weapon's namesake, only for Megatron to force the staff down.

"Let him go," the former Decepticon leader ordered.

"But he'll warn the Council!" Sideswipe protested, jogging up to the pair.

"Let him."

"We're trying to get to Iacon in one piece, not in buckets!"

"Cyclonus will fear me."

Sideswipe widened his optics at the sterling tyrant, convinced he had lost his processor.

"Guys, Optimus needs to have his leg looked at," Strongman insisted as she helped the much larger 'Bot to his pedes, his wound bleeding profusely.

"Then we must get to Kaon quickly," Megatron announced.

"Hey, guys!" Grimlock called. "What's this doohickey?"

In his claws was the Lightbender, which looked ridiculously tiny compared to the rest of him. Before anyone had a chance to observe it, the former dictator swiped it out of his grip. There was a flash of light.

Optimus's optics widened at Megatron's changed appearance. He almost looked like his old frame before the War. Silver and red metal ended in smooth armor, though his true size was no different. The burning red optics had been covered by a mask of calm blue ones. That frown was still there, ignoring the Autobot's gasp.

"Whoa! You're different now!" Grimlock gasped.

"Yet he still smells the same," Predaking grumbled, landing and transforming beside the group.

"At least we can get into Kaon now, without being swarmed by law enforcement," Strongarm stated.

Megatron grinned, which revealed crooked denta instead of sharp fangs. "Indeed."

* * *

Quickclaw could only stir minutely in the bright yellow liquid he had been suspended in. He was so very tired, barely able to think through the heavy fog that had flooded his mind. Several tubes and cords had been attached shortly before the glass prison had been flooded. He jerked when a small current ran through his frame, optics widening before falling nearly shut again.

He could not see, but he could hear voices beyond.

"Shockwave, how is the Predacon's progress?" Cyclonus requested. Jack and Ravage retreated at the voice.

"It will take time to correct the programming," the scientist replied. "But this pod will stabilize his genetic structure until he is transferred to a more suitable frame."

"Will he be as big as the other ones?"

Other ones...?

"Perhaps."

"Cyclonus!" a new voice bellowed, baritone high-pitched with panic. "It's M-Megatron! Megatron has returned!"

"Impossible! That coward would never step foot on Cybertron," the Lord Protector protested, almost sounding confident in his words.

"He's here, my Lord, with Optimus."

"So one traitor allies with another..." The low hiss ended with a pause. "Shockwave, send your pets. I will like to see how the mighty Champion of Kaon and the Last Prime fare against them."

"Very well, Lord Protector," Shockwave conceded, sending the signals to activate the two currently out of stasis.

"I expect this beast to be finish within the orn! I want no delays!" Cyclonus demanded impertinently as he stormed out of the room, his heaving pedes echoing.

Quickclaw cracked open a single optic, staring through the murky liquid. He saw his creator standing away from him. He saw Shockwave's optic brighten fiercely after the mech left.

"Only my calculations will determine when _my_ creation is combat-ready," Shockwave muttered, bitterness breaking through his monotone voice. There were a couple pings as the scientist meddled with something. "Skylynx, Darksteel, find them."

Quickclaw head furious, high-pitched roars, before the world disappeared.

* * *

Megatron's lip curled as the group moved through the crowded streets of the former Decepticon capital.

"This place has certainly changed," he mused, sounding displeased.

The same, towering skyscrapers still dominated the landscape, but Megatron noticed a few monuments missing from the skyline. Darkmount had been completely demolished, Soundwave's prison had been converted to hold criminals instead of war prisoners, and Shockwave's laboratories lay in ruins. Instead of the bold and proud symbol of the Decepticons, the bright and obnoxious emblem of the Autobots was _everywhere_. It agitated his processor. But he wouldn't give Bumblebee the satisfaction of knowing that.

It the was lieutenant's idea to split up. Eight Cybertronians along with eight Mini-Cons would draw attention, even in this busy city. Soundwave, unable to acquire a Lightbender and just as (in)famous as Megatron in these streets, decided to take the underground tunnels that he knew so well. He ended up being the guide of Predaking, whose monstrous form would get them caught in a klik. 'His Majesty' was less than thrilled being paired with a 'thief' but after some nagging, finally saw it wiser to stay quiet. Megatron just hoped seven Mini-Cons could hold him back from biting poor Soundwave in half. Not that he doubted his former TIC could handle himself.

Optimus and Strongarm went off on their own, as well as Sideswipe and Fixit, and Grimlock and Drift (the former saying something about 'team within a team' teamie nonsense). Leaving the disguised former Decepticon leader with the Autobot scout-turned-lieutenant. Perfect.

"Quite a team you've acquired, scout," Megatron said as he watched them go, the Dinobot talking excitedly with the exasperated Drift. A grin tugged at his lips. "It's no small wonder to imagine how Cybertron has once again fallen into the hands of Decepticons."

"Just keep moving. I don't want to be here any longer than you do," Bumblebee ordered stiffly.

"As you wish," Conceded the warlord mockingly to his _killer_ , allowing the scout to take point.

The Autobot lieutenant made a face and Megatron noticed how he made sure there was a few units between them.

"The sooner we find something to treat Optimus's leg, the sooner we can get to Iacon," Bumblebee said, not even looking back at his tormentor.

"Ah, yes, it would be a _pity_ if something happened to Optimus. Again."

The Autobot's wings shuddered in irritation, but he kept his voice level as he retorted, "You're not even _half_ the leader Optimus is."

Megatron ignored the jab, instead asking, "Then what does that make _you_ , scout?"

Finally Bumblebee broke, wheeling around to confront the tyrant. "It's _lieutenant_ now."

"Promoted, I see. A reward for extinguishing my spark, I presume?"

"I became team leader because of my skills alone."

"Yes, the ability of speak must do wonders for you."

Bumblebee's optics dilated a few degrees. " _You_ stole my voice. And I won't let you steal Quickclaw, either."

"Ah, but you're already too late for that, aren't you? By thirty some earth years if I'm not mistaken," he continued to jab the _lieutenant_ , if only because there was nothing else to do.

This time the Autobot lieutenant's entire frame shuddered and Megatron braced for the runt to strike him. He was mildly impressed by Bumblebee's self-control when he didn't, despite the fact the scene had attracted several curious optics.

"That's why I _have_ to find him, and bring him home," Bumblebee vowed.

"And if he does not desire to return to the Autobots?"

"He will."

"He is different from the Jackson you once knew, Bumblebee." Megatron relished the way the runt flinched at the mention of his name.

"Jack is in there. I know it," Bumblebee said firmly, voice unwavering.

"Just don't be so disappointed when he chooses Predaking over you. He has come quite attached to the beast."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about him."

"Why are you so convinced you are the only one?"

Bumblebee blinked at that, mouth gaping, unable to think of a reply. What... what did Megatron mean by that? Surely he was speaking of Predaking? Before the lieutenant could get his voice back, the silver giant moved on again. It was an uneventful journey, neither of them able to find a triage or a medic or even a friendly face. At least they weren't recognized. Both kept their scanners on sensitive settings and their EM fields tucked in close, warily eying any 'Bot that came too close.

It was Megatron that realized they were coming up the old arena. The Pits of Kaon.

He had heard a rumor that the new High Council outlawed gladiatorial fights, something that disappointed him, but it seemed to please plenty of others. He was curious to what they did with his old fighting grounds, and the place he found his name. Where he became leader of the Decepticons. Only when they arrived, Megatron was froze stiff, almost looking like he was in stasis-lock.

"What in Primus..." he muttered lowly, in one of his deep, menacing growls that promised pain and destruction. "...is _that_."

The Pits of Kaon had been converted to a large plaza. Autobots—scholars and workers and citizens—dozed across the space in deep conversation or in a hurry, oblivious they were loitering on the burial ground of countless gladiators. In the center of the refurnished plaza, standing tall and erect and proud was—

Optimus Prime.

"A statue in honor of Optimus," Bumblebees tone was quite smug, a grin tugging at the little bug's mouth impudently. "They felt it symbolic—Optimus triumphed over you so they built this statue in the _former_ Decepticon capital. Like it?"

Megatron sneered contemptuously. His own statue, made in _his_ honor, was long gone it seemed. Perhaps even melted down and recycled to make _this_ abomination.

"I rather be gutted by the Star Saber a second time," he spat.

Bumblebee was about to offer an arrangement, but was cut off by a shrill, high-pitched scream. _Above_ him.

The Autobot lieutenant glanced up, only to see broad, dark silhouettes. He instinctively leaped out of the way, having a horrible scrap of claws on metal come from where he just once. He looked back up, pulling out his Decepticon Hunter, only for the energon in his veins to freeze.

It was two monstrous creatures. They balanced on four legs, each ending in wicked talons. A long tail whipped in the air behind each off them, and broad, metal wings bristled. Fierce, burning optics glared at Bumblebee, just like—

Predaking.

These were Predacons.

Different from Predaking, Megatron noticed as neither took the serpentine form of dragons, but were dangerous nonetheless. An enemy that neither of them could afford to underestimate.

The common mechs and femmes in the streets were yelling and murmuring, most standing to watch in awe as the two descended on Megatron and Bumblebee. The warlord scowled, eyeing the scout out of the corner of his eye.

"I hope you're prepared to fight these beasts," he said as he unsheathed his sword.

Suddenly one let out an awful war. In a movement too quick to follow, the Predacon lunged on top of the warlord, claws extended. Megatron blocked the talons from digging into his armor with his sword. The beast wasn't as strong or big as Predaking, but it still pushed against the robot-in-disguise, fangs scraping against his helm. With a hiss, Megatron twisted and fired a volley of dark energon into the creature's head. It let out a shriek of pain and stumbled, but was still intact. With a deep, menacing growling, it slowly turned its glare back to its prey.

Bumblebee, not as physically strong as Megatron, was not as lucky. He swiped at the Predacon, only for the griffin-like creature to snatch his weapon and rip it out of his grip. The Autobot shifted his arm into a blaster, only for a great talon to shove him into the ground, creating cracks. Before the lieutenant could even recover, a sharp beak wrapped around his throat.

Instead of decapitating him, the Predacon plucked him off the ground. Bumblebee wailed as he was shook back and forth viciously before being thrown through the air. He crashed into the statue of Optimus Prime, falling to its feet like a ragdoll, large chucks of debris falling with him.

Megatron didn't even bat the other fight an eye, instead swinging his sword at his attacker. The Predacon leaped back, flapping its wings to leap into the air. The warlord let out a shout as it unleashed a jet of flame upon him.

Jumping back, he retaliated with volley of energon, striking the beast several times. One managed to strike its wings, sending it to the ground after clipping the limb. A fierce shriek rung out as the beast crashed into the ground, managing to lunge at the warlord despite its fall.

Megatron merely kicked it back. The brute was all brawn, and no brain. It only attacked with ferocity and power, and lacked the finesse of a fighter. The ex-gladiator had fought plenty beasts like it. It was in this very arena Megatron became a Champion of Kaon.

Bumblebee, however, was having a more difficult time. His small frame was pinned underneath a pile of rubble, groaning as he tried to free himself. The beaked Predacon stood above him, emblem glowing and flame building in the back of its throat.

Enough of this!

With a growl, Megatron ripped off the Lightbender attached to his wrist, revealing his true colors. And the Dark Star Saber, attached to his back. The titan gripped the wicked hilt with two servos. The Predacon, which was climbing back to its talons, widened its optics as a wave of dark energon filled his vision. It screeched as it was sent through the air—right into the legs of Optimus Prime.

The massive statue collapsed, falling on top the pair of beasts, hopefully finishing them off once and for all. Turning back to the other, he saw that Bumblebee was only just now getting up.

The beasts neutralized, Megatron climbed to the plaza floor. On all fours, Bumblebee blinked when he saw a clawed servo in front of his face. He followed the limb back up to Megatron, who was looking down at him expectantly. Not trusting his balance, Bumblebee reluctantly took the offered support. He did not comment how the ex-gladiator almost pulled his arm out of his socket, instead stepping away from Megatron once he got to his pedes. He glanced at the rubble that once made the statue of Optimus Prime, burying their attackers.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Bumblebee accused with a glare.

"It was the statue or you, _scout_ ," Megatron retorted in a growl, as he reattached the Lightbender, once again hiding his true form and the Dark Star Saber. That crooked smile returned. "Though, it was not any less gratifying."

Huffing, Bumblebee rolled his optics at the former Decepticon leader's pettiness. "Let's just go before law enforcement show up. Someone may have seen you without the disguise. We need to get out of here."

Megatron nodded in agreement, only for a rumbling sound to come from behind them. With widened optics, the pair turned around as one. They were greeted with the mountain of scrap being blown apart. In its place was the duo of Predacons. Very angry Predacons.

"Time to go," Bumblebee squeaked.

Not waiting for Megatron, the lieutenant transformed into a Camaro and sped away. Realizing he was outnumbered and abandoned, the former Decepticon quickly transformed into a Cybertronian flyer and jetted after the Autobot. The monstrous roars of the Predacons followed them.

The Cybertronians raced through the streets of Kaon, avoiding collisions with startled Autobots, sending walkers scrambling and vehicles veering off the road. Megatron merely skittered around transports effortlessly. The same could not be said for their pursuers, whose clumsy bulk sent them into almost every obstacle in their way. However, the skilled hunters kept pace.

"This isn't going well!" Bumblebee cried.

Megatron was braced to turn around and properly finish the menaces, only for a familiar vehicle to pull onto the street. A sleek, _shiny_ red sports car came beside Bumblebee, just as fast as him.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" A familiar, haughty voice drawled.

"Knock Out!" Bumblebee gasped.

"The one and only!" he exclaimed proudly, his engine humming steadily as he easily kept up with Bumblebee. "Haven't seen you in ages—"

"Love to chat, Knock Out, but right now we really need to get out of here!" Bumblebee shouted as another shriek sounded, drawing Knock Out's attention to the beasts in the skies.

"Uh, oh," the medic elegantly summed up after viewing them with his side mirrors.

He turned his attention to the Camaro. "I have a lovely little abode—"

"Take us!"

With that, the Aston Martin, apparently still enjoying his human alt mode, made a sharp turn. Bumblebee followed him, skidding across the street. Suddenly a small door opened, just broad enough for them to slip in one of the time—Knock Out in the lead, Megatron in the rear. The slab of metal closed after them, cutting them off from their pursuers.

The Predacon in the lead wasn't able to turn in time, having its partner slam into it. Their furious shrieks echoed off the towers of Kaon.

"And _viola_!" Knock Out greeted cockily as he transformed into his bipedal form. "Safely hidden away from our beastly pursuers. You're welcome, by the way."

Bumblebee ignored him as he transformed to two pedes, looking around their hiding place. It looked similar to the medbay on the Nemesis—medical tools and other obscure items laying across tables. Apparently Knock Out was still practicing his surgical skills, his role as a medic not— Bumblebee's optics went wide.

"Knock Out! This is perfect!" the Autobot exclaimed. He would have preferred Ratchet, but...

"Why, thank you—" Knock Out started in a self-boast, but was interrupted by Bumblebee.

"We need to call Optimus here! He needs help!"

"Oh, so the mighty Prime needs _my_ help. My, do I feel special."

"Spare the self-flattery, Knock Out," Megatron groaned, probably used to chastising the vain Decepticon.

The medic's narrowed in a suspicious glare. "Who's the grumpy grandpa over here?"

Megatron removed the Lightbender. Knock Out was on his knees in an instant.

"My liege!" the Decepticon cried underneath his former leader's glare. "Please! Forgive my assumption! You're not old! I mean, you are, but not that kind of way—you're as spry as ever!"

Bumblebee rolled his optics as he watched Knock Out dig himself into a deeper hole.

"Enough groveling," Megatron barked like a order. "I have relinquished my throne."

Oh," Knock Out said bluntly. "So...you're _not_ trying to take over Cybertron anymore?"

"No. Never again," he muttered, narrowing his optics at the medic, who flinched at the fierceness of his scowl.

"A-ah-ha, of course, Lord Megatron. …Or is it just Megatron now?"

It was the silver titan's turn to roll his optics with a groan. He turned to Bumblebee. "Contact the others, tell them we are here."

The lieutenant narrowed his optics disdainfully, disliking it how it sounded like an order.

"I'm not one of your foot soldiers," the Autobot grumbled, but sent a message to the rest of the team anyway. Megatron turned back to his former medic.

"Knock Out, are there any loyalists remaining in Kaon?" he asked.

"Well, there are a _few_ , but..."

"Tell them I am in need of them."

"Of course, Lord Megatron," he nodded quickly to keep from angering the warlord. "Though, uh... what for? If you're not going to conquer Cybertron—"

"Cyclonus will learn not all Decepticons see him as the Lord Protector."

"And what about _you_?" Bumblebee snapped, overhearing. Megatron merely glared down at the runt as he stormed over. "You promised to help us stop the High Council! Not build an army!"

"I agreed to get you to Cybertron, nothing more. Cyclonus is merely a mutual enemy—and now he is aware of our presence."

"Because of you let Riotgear get away!" Bumblebee yelled, cutting a servo through the air.

"In the end, it would have not mattered," Megatron retorted. "There is still an army that lies between us and the High Council."

"What happened to the speech that we could take them on?"

"That was before I learned they had Predacons."

Bumblebee blinked at that, realizing the warlord had a point—the presence of the beasts was an unexpected turn of events. They _were_ Predacons, but they were... different. As if their only order was to destroy the infiltrators, and they only thought that. They didn't display the same intelligence Predaking showed, even if the same ferocity. It was almost like—slave coding.

"How could the High Council be enslaving Predacons?" Bumblebee gasped.

"How to you think?" Megatron retorted.

Bumblebee did not want to say it, just the thought turning his energon into ice. But it was the only _logical_ explanation.

"Shockwave..."

* * *

The Predacon shifted restlessly in his tubing as the liquid was slowly being drained, causing him to drift to the bottom with it. His body was curled tightly, like a bitlet in an egg. Coming to awareness was slow and arduous, his limbs wobbling from disuse. The air was cold and biting. Red optics flickered to life, but it was hard to see. Suddenly tiny claws stroked his helm, almost as if in comfort.

"Finally, you are complete, my pet," Shockwave hummed, excited pride breaking through his impassionate voice.

The Predacon rumbled at the hand stroking the metal—his master, his creator, the one he existed to serve...

"It will not be long now, when we will serve our master," Shockwave continued, trailing down his long neck and stroking his broad side. Suddenly there was a sound of a door opening and a controlled stride. It paused, for just a moment.

"Your beast is most impressive, Shockwave," Cyclonus praised, his low volume filled with awe and satisfaction.

The Predacon rumbled at the mech, the threat, the— The firm servo on his side silenced him. Instead, the beast merely stood still and calm as the Lord Protector neared. The monster did not even flinch or make a noise as Cyclonus's servo lay across his long snort, even daring to near his face to meet the creature's fierce optics.

"You will help bring glory to Cybertron, my precious one," the Lord Protector purred, as if he owned the Predacon, and not the Creator. He turned his attention to Shockwave. "You said that it was once human?"

"Yes, Lord Protector."

"Could you replicate the experiment?"

"The conversion takes time, and I will require several more subjects to perfect it."

"Then you will have it, Shockwave," Cyclonus vowed, finally stepping away from the Predacon.

"As you wish, Lord Protector," Shockwave said as was expected of him, stilling the beast as his agitation grew, was evident by the twitching of his tail. It was when Cyclonus took his leave that the Predacon snarled fiercely, snapping in the direction that the hated mech. "Be still. You shall have your chance."

The Predacon snarled as the voices murmured. Instead of arguing they murmured in unison.

They hated Cyclonus.

* * *

The last time Optimus Prime had set foot in his home city, it was a smoldering ruin. The monuments and halls that filled with capital city had been demolished in the fires of war. Even the great Hall of Records, where he spent his life as Orion Pax, had been violated by the Decepticon's greed. Now it was restored to its full glory once again.

Beautiful skyscrapers glittered in the sunlight, transports raced to and from in swarms, scholars and councilors and nobles walked across the shining streets. Proud and grand statues stood above plazas and energon poured from fountains. For Orion Pax, it was home. For Optimus Prime, it was his greatest treasure, and greatest failure. Megatronus had been fascinated by the luxurious life of Iacon. Megatron had detested it.

Looking over now, Optimus saw the disguised warlord held a guarded expression.

"Never once did I think I would return here of all places," the sterling titan said as his optics scanned the skies. Knock Out hummed in agreement.

"Neither did I. Seeing the old gang back together... brings back memories, doesn't it?" the medic chuckled, smirking wryly while Bumblebee scowled at him.

"Yes, it's odd to be here and not try to conquer it."

Optimus gave his counterpart a sideways look. Bumblebee had told him that Megatron had began gathering his followers on Cybertron. Knock Out was a welcomed surprise, the medic effortlessly welding the wound in his leg. However, Prime could not help but to be wary.

He had no intention of returning to Cybertron to start a civil war. There were plenty on both sides that were tired of it. However, an army, no matter how small, marching into Iacon to challenge the High Council was an act of aggression, especially if majority did not see the deception of their leaders.

Knock Out had informed them of events while they were away. Sure enough, Ratchet and Megatron's story held true—the High Council was arresting any commander or "instigator" of the war—Decepticon and Autobot alike. Many of Megatron's generals had been swayed by Cyclonus's false words, and if they refused, they were executed. The same held true for Optimus's lieutenants, who either groveled at the High Council or were in chains. The news made his spark ache.

The High Council had to be stopped, before other worlds were poisoned by its madness. Optimus only wished it was done without bloodshed...

"What's the plan, Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.

"We cannot navigate the city without drawing attention," the Autobot leader mused. "We will have to divide."

"Because that went so well the last time," Megatron grumbled.

"I will find the ones you claim to be Predacons," Predaking announced, stepping forward, disrupting the Mini-Cons that were snoozing on his back. He given up on ridding of the hitchhikers a long time ago. "And I will show them their true King."

"We have to get there, first," Drift pointed out.

"Indeed," Optimus nodded. "Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, provide a distraction to cover our approach. Drift, Fixit, investigate the cells beneath Iacon, see if you can free any of our accused brothers. ...And Decepticons."

Megatron shot him a surprised look, but suppressed it when he turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave, assist their infiltration."

"Affirmative," the third-in-command droned.

"Knock Out, gather our allies."

"Yes, my l—Megatron," the medic fumbled, but quickly corrected himself.

"What about me?" Bumblebee complained.

"You will gather any Autobots that resist the High Council's laws, and have them aid in our efforts."

"On it, Optimus," Bumblebee nodded in confirmation, "What will you do? What about Megatron?"

"It is time to challenge the High Council, and I will hear the answer to their crimes personally."

"If I may, Optimus," Aerobolt's voice came. The gentle giant glanced down to see the Mini-Cons had scampered off of Predaking's back. "We will like to assist you."

"Anything you may provide will be fruitful."

Aerobolt nodded and turned to his brethren. Then, one-by-one, the Mini-Cons shifted into weapons, each pairing themselves with a Cybertronian. Predaking was surprised when an axe fell into his claws; Megatron was not when none came to him. Optimus merely glanced at Aerobolt, who refused to pair with anyone. Apparently the flyer preferred to watch his brethren from afar.

Optimus Prime looked back up, fixing the skyline with a hard stare. Countless lives were lost for the battle of Cybertron. He would not allow their deaths to be in vain.

~break~

"So we... just _walk_ up to the High Council Chambers?" Sideswiped echoed. "That's your ingenious plan?"

"And we start smashing everything!" Grimlock added gleefully.

"As a law enforcement officer, I can get us close," Strongarm argued.

She was cut off at the sound of a blaster. Followed by several more. Then a lot more. Sideswipe made a face when he looked around to see they had been completed surrounded by dozens of Aerialbots. He wondered how many were Decepticon. How many were Autobots. How many were code-enslaved. At the head of the miniature army, which outnumbered the trio at least three-to-one, was an green and azure femme. Skyjack, Air Commander of Cybertron.

"You are under arrest for conspiracy against the High Council," the High Councilor spat."Aerialbots! Destroy the rebels!"

"You were saying?" Sideswipe groaned.

"I was _saying_ that we can fight our way through!" Strongarm shouted as she moved out of the way of the incoming fire. "I'll take point! Sideswipe, flank them on the right!"

Sideswipe yelped as he flailed around the rain of energon sent his way. Behind him, there was a mighty, challenging roar as Grimlock transformed. He leaped up with impressive height, snatching an Aerialbot out of the air. Strongarm was already shooting and ducking for cover. The red mech only stared at the impossible odds. There was no way they could take this many!

"Autobot," a voice called from below him. Sideswipe glanced down to see the gold Mini-Con, Lancelon, staring up at him with a determined glare. "Use me!"

Before the mech could question what he meant, the Mini-Con leaped up and transformed into a gleaming, sharp-edged sword. The hilt shaped itself into Sideswipe's grip. The weight was perfect and natural, better than his own sword. Suddenly a surge of power coursed through the Autobot's veins.

"Let's take them together!" Lancelon declared.

Sideswipe nodded. He hated he had to knock some sense into his fellow Autobots, but he would not let them destroy his friends. He lunged forward and brought his supercharged weapon on an unfortunate Autotrooper, then another and another.

Grimlock tossed the Aerialbot he had caught into another, only for a bolt of energon to sear his side. He hissed in pain and glared at the attacker with a growl. Suddenly there was a sound of transformation, and the Dinobot glanced down to see the Mini-Dinobot was in his claws. In the shape of a blaster.

"What—" Grimlock gasped.

"No time!" Tricerashot cried. "You aim and I'll shoot!"

Suddenly raw energy filled Grimlock's spark and with a wicked grin, he raised his newfound weapon. He shot down Aerialbot after Aerialbot, grinning with glee.

Meanwhile, Strongarm shot down a few of their opponents with well aimed blaster fire. Through the haze of battle, the law enforcement officer locked on their target—Skyjack. The High Councilor hid behind a line of troops, sneering down at her. It was time to wipe it off her face.

"Bashbreaker!" Strongarm called.

Automatically, the light blue Mini-Con transformed into a hammer, attaching to her palm. Strongarm felt their sparks merge—their power becoming one. With a yell, she charged forward knocking down any fool that stood in her way. Skyjack shrieked when her guards were taken down in seconds. She transformed into a flyer, only for Strongarm to grab hope of her dragging her to the ground. The law enforcement officer settled her weight on top of the crook, pinning her.

" _You're_ the one under arrest, Decepticon!" Strongarm snarled.

* * *

As beautiful a city Iacon was, not many knew there was a dark prison underneath its surface. Before the War, it was small and housed only petty criminals that disrupted the peace. During the War, it had tripled in size, in Zeta Prime's zealous campaign to cage anyone with Decepticon sympathies. Many were falsely accused. It wasn't until Optimus Prime took his place as leader of the Autobots that the prison dwindled, and emptied when the prisoners' were liberated by Megatron's forces. Soundwave was the commander of that raid. Being back in the bowels of the Autobot prison was odd to say the least.

He had the entire layout memorized in his mind, knowing exactly where which path led to where, escape routes, entrances and exits... provided it hadn't change in the millennia since then.

The Autobots trailed behind him, with the group of Mini-Cons, including Drift's students. The tallest Cybertronian eyed him warily and one of his symbiote's grumbled that Soundwave was leading them into a trap. The surveillance officer pretended not to hear. If they wanted to waste energy believing such things, let them. If Soundwave truly wanted to terminate them, he would have done so a long time ago.

The first few hallways were what the Decepticon expected—silent and dark and empty. Then his sensitive hearing detected it—muffled moans of pain and misery, along with pitiful cries of release and snarls of death threats. Typical sounds of unwilling prisoners.

"What is it?" Drift asked when Soundwave stopped moving. The faceless mech held up a hand, signaling for them to cease their useless chattering as he attempted to seek the source of the sounds.

"Laserbeak: eject. Mission: investigate."

At his order, his faithful cassette detached and fluttered around the corner on silent wings. It was only a few moments the flyer confirmed Soundwave's suspicions. A few moments later, with a couple strangled gasps, Laserbeak pinged an all-clear. The Decepticon stepped forward.

This hallway was brightly lit and full of sounds. And full of Autobots

The walls had been replaced with bars of cells, each one occupying a sorry-looking Autobot, most of them having dents and scratches and dried energon on their armor. Some had multiple in a cell, crammed together in a too-tight of a space.

"What...is / _this_ /?" Drift asked, optics wide as he examined the prisoners in their cages.

"Prison: contain any Autobot that spoke out against new regime," Soundwave explained.

Pitiful pleas were his response from the countless prisoners.

"We have to help them!" Fixit cried.

"Slipstream, Jetstorm, find the controls," Drift ordered. With a nod, the duo scampered off. When the Autobot glanced back the cells, his optics locked onto a familiar figure. "By the AllSpark! _Ratchet_?"

"Heh. Long time no see," the medic muttered, looking worse for wear than he ever had.

Ratchet was slumped against the wall, optics barely open as he watched them. Peering through the darkness, Soundwave noticed he wasn't alone. A small, bright-red femme, her broad wings dented. Windblade, shut down in forced recharge.

"Who did this to you?" Fixit cried.

"Who do you think?" Ratchet snapped, but it wasn't as fierce as one of his famous barks. Suddenly his dim optics flickered as he noticed the tall figure standing behind them. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"There are those that believe the High Council must be stopped," Drift explained. "Both Autobots, and Decepticons."

"...Now I've seen everything."

"So have I," a new, raspy voice announced.

All heads turned to see a large mech, bigger than even the bulk Riotgear. He had dark-violent armor with neon-green highlights. High Councilor Treadshock. At his pedes, were the unconscious Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"Students!" Drift cried. "Release them!"

Instantly, the Mini-Con Windstrike shifted into a sword and Drift took the hilt without even looking. He would force the Councilor to return his Mini-Cons. Soundwave was nearly immobile as he observed the false Decepticon.

"Soundwave," Treadshock called, ignoring the Autobot. "How about you help against these losers? Show them the _real_ Decepticons rule Cybertron!"

"Megatron: one true Lord and Master of the Decepticons," Soundwave argued.

Treadshock scowled at the flyer. "Megatron has long since abandon our cause. Surely you can see reason?"

Soundwave pulled out his combined Decepticon Hunter, the power surge cloaking him with blue armor. His answer was obvious, provoking an infuriated snarl from Treadshock.

"Decepticons, attack!" the High Councilor bellow.

At his bellow, the fool's lackies charged, weapons ready. In reflex, Drift raised out his newfound sword with a scowl and Fixt transformed his servo into a welding tool with a wince. The Autobots' assistance was unnecessary.

Soundwave held out his weapon, pouring his will through the Decepticon Hunter. Without warning, a beam of ice shot out, striking the charging army. Screams and wails echoed off the walls as the false Decepticons, along with Treadshock, were covered in a thick, unbreakable layer of ice. Some of them still had their optics open, which quickly went dark, and others were frozen in mid-stride, as they were forced into stasis lock.

The Autobots merely gapped at the event, but they didn't have a chance to comment as the Decepticon fired again, this time at the control console Treadshock had been guarding. The monitor burst into flames and a buzz filled the air. Suddenly the gates of the cells disappeared.

"Soundwave: superior. Autobots: inferior."

* * *

Knock Out hummed to himself, almost bored as he observed the comings and goings of the small bar that he had driven to, where mechs and femmes of various shapes and sizes were calling it a day.

It reminded him back in the early days of the war, when it wasn't so devastating, where he would hang out with Breakdown. How they would laugh and joke with one another over a cube of high-grade energon. He really missed Breakdown—

Knock Out's nostalgic thoughts ended abruptly when a _crunch_ of metal sounded through the air, followed by a great deal of thuds of metal on metal. There were startled gasps and overcharged complaints. The medic glanced over only for his optics to go wide and bright as the looming figure of Riotgear stormed into the lounge. The Elite Guard included.

"Decepticon agents have infiltrated the capital city!" Riotgear called over the rambunctious crowd, his bellow effectively silencing them. "We have a right to question every single one of you!"

There were protests, but they fell on deaf audios as Riotgear stormed across the space. Knock Out became as stiff as a statue as the so-called Decepticon noticed him and stormed over to him. The Councilor was twice his height, having the brute loom over the small medic.

"I know you," Riotgear snarled. "You were Megatron's lapdog."

" _Moi_?" Knock Out gasped, putting a servo on his chest in mock offense. "Never!" He could tell Riotgear knew it was a lie, but he just happened to stall long enough for a bulky figure to approach. " _He_ on the other hand..."

Riotgear turned, only to be greeted with Onslaught's fist. The Councilor wailed as he was sent across the room. Without warning, several "overcharged" patrons leaped to their pedes, activating their weapons and pulling the Elite Guards to the floor.

"Lapdog?" Onslaught snarled.

"It's a compliment," Knock Out tried. "You are the head of his special task force."

The Decepticon scoffed, but turned to his team. "Combaticons! Attack!" He raised a victorious fist. "All hail Megatron!"

* * *

"Alright, Bumblebee, how do we do this?" the lieutenant asked himself.

Finding the Autobots was one thing, but convincing them was another matter entirely. Sawtooth was balancing on his shoulder, optics scanning for any signs of danger. Just in time to notice a figure approaching them.

"Stop right there, lieutenant," a sharp voice called.

Bumblebee stopped, but more at the obstacle in his way, rather than actually obeying. The flyer that had cut off his path transformed into an azure femme, about his own size. Her optics were blue, but fierce and cold as she shifted her servos into dual blades.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Cyberwarp," Bumblebee said, knowing Optimus would not desire any unnecessary bloodshed, but kept his guard up. The High Councilor snarled at him.

"Cybertron has been weakened by war for too long," she spat. "We must stand united if we are return to our former glory. To become empire we once were."

"And why do others have to suffer for our benefit?"

"Sacrifices must be made for the sake of progress," she countered coolly.

"Then you leave me no choice," Bumblebee growled in the same manner. With that, Sawtooth transformed into a staff into his hands, and the Autobot and Mini-Con became one.

He charged, meeting the lone Councilor head on. She ducked underneath his initial swipe, and the ones after. Cyberwarp danced around him effortlessly, as he struggled to keep up with her fluid and agile movements. Finally she slashed her dual blades across his back, provoking a harsh cry.

"I hate to stain the new Cybertron with fresh energon," Cyberwarp murmured resentfully, "but this if for the greater good."

"Yeah, so is this!"

The Councilor widened her optics as the gravelly voice, whipping around. Only to meet a spiked ball, striking with such force it sent her flying into a nearby wall. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Bumblebee couldn't believe his optics.

"Bulkhead!"

"Long time no see, 'Bee," the Wrecker greeted causally, smiling at his old comrade. "You noticed something wasn't right, too, huh?"

"The High Council are Decepticons," Bumblebee explained. "They want to use Cybertron's military to conquer the galaxy."

"You don't say.?" came a familiar drawl. The lieutenant looked over his shoulder to see Wheeljack, lightly kicking the fallen Decepticon. "Nothing ever changes around here does it."

"They have Jack." That seemed to grab their attention. Both Wreckers' optics went wide and bright and simultaneous began stuttering. "It's a long story, and I don't believe it myself, but we have to stop the Decepticons before they hurt any more humans."

Then a new voice spoke up, full of longing and fury and determination.

"Where. Is. He?"

* * *

Predaking pressed his wings together tightly to prevent his wings from scraping against the walls uncomfortably. He _hated_ being in these cramped tunnels, so unlike his home back on Earth. Just being here, with so many potential threats, made his plates itch.

"You... you know where you are going, correct?" the Mini-One, Buzzstrike, asked.

"These tunnels spread across all of Iacon," Predaking answered. At least, that's what the Yellow-One, Bumblebee, had said. "It will take us directly to the Chambers."

"If the High Council is there?"

"I will tear them apart."

Buzzstrike rolled his optics at the dragon's stubbornness on this suicidal mission, but the Mini-Con knew he could not change his mind. Suddenly a sharp scent tickled Predaking's chemoreceptors. He _knew_ that scent. One not unlike his own, that he had encountered many times when he was a slave to the Decepticons. He widened his optics before narrowing them into slits, growling deep in his chest.

When his miniature partner expressed his concern, he answered, "That scent... Predacons..."

With that, he stormed onward until he came to a large room. His optics brightened at the sight. The space was large enough for him to take flight, but it was not empty. Instead, dozens and dozens of cables came from the ceiling above, each one attached to a large, cylinder glass tube. Each tube was filled with sickly yellow liquid, and dark silhouettes that came in every shape and size, curled tightly inside the tubes. Predaking's inner fire blazed.

Predacons! _Alive_! His brethren were not extinct! The Great-Hunters-of-the-Skies would rule again!

He transformed, laying a large hand against the tubing, eyes alit with wonder and awe. He and Quickclaw were no longer the last of their kind...

But...if there were Predacons here, it meant that someone must have created them. And there was only one mech capable of such feats...

"Your Majesty!" Buzzstrike yelped.

Predaking turned to see two, wicked-looking Two-Walkers nearing. Yellow, burning optics glared at him through the darkness and sharp fangs and claws flashed. The scent struck the Great-King's chemoreceptors. His acute sight locked onto the emblems on their chest.

"Look, Skylynx," one Predacon growled, "a rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong."

"I think you mean _lizard_ , Darksteel," the other Predacon chuckled.

"So you are my successors," Predaking rumbled. "I presume Shockwave created you two as well?"

"They are the ones that attacked Megatron and Bumblebee!" Buzzstrike accused.

"Those weaklings?" Darksteel purred. "Pity we could not finish the hunt, they would have made fine prey..."

Although Predaking would not mind seeing Megatron fall a second time, the endeavor would not save Quickclaw.

"The Autobots are not our enemy," the Great-King decided. "It are those demons that wear false skin of the High Council."

"We serve Shockwave. Not weakling Autobots."

"You are to serve me," Predaking proclaimed. The need to flare his superiority over the two almost overwhelming. "We are the last of the Predacons. Proof our mighty race may rule the skies again. The High Council and Shockwave wish only to make us slaves."

"And who made you boss?" Skylynx snarled.

Predaking's inner fire flared and his sharp plating bristled.

"Boss?" he echoed in a low growl. His yellow optics burned. "I am your _King_!"

Both Predacons, smaller than him, bristled and shifted at the declaration.

"Not king of us!" SKylynx declared hotly, shifting into his beast form.

The pair of Predacons lunged for Predaking, claws extended. They weren't fast enough to clear the distance, giving time for Buzzstrike to shift into an axe and fall into Predaking's talons. His inner fire surged into raw heat that coursed through the Predacon's veins.

With a ferocious roar, the Great-King struck Darksteel's head, hard. The Predacon wailed as it was sent through the air, landing in a tangle of claws and limbs. Predaking turned at a howl, only to be greeted with Skylynx's bulk. He was sent skidding across the ground, Buzzstrike falling from his grip. The Predcaon grunted as he collided into a console, sending sparks and shrapnel into the air.

Hissing, he swiped his talons at Skylynx, only for the Predacon to jump up onto the console above Predaking. Claws wrapped around his broad shoulders, effectively pinning him in place. Predaking widened his optics at a screech, seeing Darksteel charging for him, flame at the back of his throat. With a furious bellow, the Great-King snatched the claws holding him and yanked Skylynx back down. The griffin yowled in protest as he was sent into his comrade, sending both Predacons sprawling across the ground.

Predaking transformed into a dragon, pouncing on top of the downed duo. The three intertwined in a deadly ball of claws and fangs and spiked tails, plating and energon splattering across the floor. Finally both Darksteel and Skylynx settled on Predaking's back, trying to pin him down with their combined weight. The Great-King roared in fury, craning his neck to snap at the attackers. He ripped Darksteel off his hide, throwing him to the floor. With a vicious shake, Skylynx was sent onto the ground next to his comrade. Both Predacons scrambled to get to their talons, but Predaking was faster.

He pounced on them, pressing his talons onto their chests. The Predacons screeched and roared in protest, flailing their claws and tails. The Great-King willed his inner fire to rise, the back of his throat lighting with flame. Threatening to punish the insolent runts.

Darksteel and Skylynx transformed.

"All... hail... Predaking..." they ground out in unison, bowing their heads in submission.

Predaking swallowed the fire, but buffed his chest in pride. He was the one and only Great-King.

"An impressive display from my creations," a familiar voice drawled. Predaking glanced over, hissing. Shockwave. His Creator. "But would it not be more logical to employ your might elsewhere?"

* * *

It was strange to walk the steps of Iacon, a place Optimus knew so well, but instead, he felt like a stranger. He did not know what to expect when he neared the Chambers, but he couldn't help but feel surprised at the mass of the Elite Guard that greeted him. With a familiar figure in front.

"Ultra Magnus, stand down," Optimus Prime ordered, pausing a safe distance from the dozens of blasters trained on him.

"And who is an impostor such as yourself to give me commands?" the mech stated with barely concealed anger, his face set into a grimace. "I was there the day Optimus Prime gave up his spark for Cybertron—do you think me so easily fooled?"

Optimus Prime's spark wrenched. He had been on Earth for so long, he had not realized word of his revival had not spread to Cybertron. The mercy of the Primes had sent him to Earth to halt the resurrection of Megatronus. Meanwhile, the High Council's lies were worse than he thought.

"The High Council are deceiving you, my friend," Optimus Prime explained, his voice calm and patient.

Ultra Magnus's optics peered at Optimus suspiciously. "I have no reason to believe the words of someone trying to usurp Cybertron for themselves. Stand down."

"Please, old friend, that is not my intention. We fought together to _end_ a war, not to start one. You know that well, despite what the High Council may have told you. I would lay down my life for Cybertron's peace." Optimus held a fist to his spark, bowing his head humbly. "This I vow, with my all spark."

Magnus's optics widened briefly, recognizing that passionate tone. "Optimus...?"

He knew his commander and old friend anywhere, but Optimus Prime was _dead_. He had his doubts about the High Council's investigations, arresting a great deal of both Decepticons and Autobots for war crimes. He had stood on trial himself, but Cyclonus had mercy on him, saying Ultra Magnus was not at fault. As Head of the Elite Guard, it was his duty to serve the leading government of Cybertron, which at the time of the war, was a Prime. He was beside Zeta Prime and his prejudice campaign; he was beside Optimus Prime when he tried to restore the peace. He was doing his duty, nothing more, and under the new regime, he would atone for his sins. Ultra Magnus, as much doubt as he had, saw it a better proposition than prison, or execution.

"Haha, yeah!" a giddy voice cheered. "I knew it was you, Optimus!"

The Elite Guard ignored Magnus's bark as he broke formation, running to the Prime's side.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," Smokescreen was grinning widely, optics bright. "Being stuck on Cybertron with these slagheads and with Ultra Magnus having a scrapper up his aft..."

The rookie and the Prime exchanged warm smiles, before Optimus fixed his former second-in-command with an icy, hard stare. One that Magnus recognized quite well.

"O-Optimus," Magnus stammered. The Elite Guard head _never_ stammered. "It _is_ you."

The Prime's rigid stature seemed to relax slightly. "Yes, old friend. It has been too long..."

Magnus did not understand how the legendary martyr was back from the dead. What he was doing on Cybertron, and why he was marching on the High Council? He made a vow to serve the Primes. A vow he would keep. He raised his servo and opened his mouth to bark an order—for the Elite Guard to stand down.

Only for a high-pitched sound to cut through the air and tear into the commander's spark.

Time seemed to slow as Ultra Magnus's entire frame shuttered. Suddenly his knees buckled, as if his leg stabilizers could no longer support his weight. His brilliant optics flickered, as his upper body sunk towards the ground. There was only a muted thud as the Autobot commander collapsed on the floor. His optics were dark.

Optimus Prime only stared at the husk that was once his closest ally, the energon in his veins frozen.

"It is always a pity when those with rare competence fall," a cold, dark boom resonated through the Chambers. Optimus glanced up to see the tall, menacing form of Cyclonus, slowly descending a staircase. His optics were a poisoned violet hue.

"You will not prevail, Cyclonus," Optimus drew his sword, the Star Saber, containing the rage and grief he felt at the death of another comrade.

"Prevail?" Cyclonus echoed. "My duty as Lord Protector is to ensure Cybertron's security. I desire nothing more." The High Councilor paused at the base of the steps. "You, however, Optimus Prime, have endangered the mechs of Cybertron and have returned war to its streets. The Matrix of Leadership within you has become corrupted—you are a False Prime."

Optimus narrowed his optics at the accusation and Smokescreen shouted in protest. However, the Elite Guard, though rattled at the death of their commander, stilled at the Lord Protector's words. That solemn determination returned.

"If you were truly a guardian of Cybertron," a gravelly voice bellowed, echoing through the Chambers. "You would know that the Matrix of Leadership cannot be corrupted!"

Optimus glanced up at a roar of thrusters, seeing a large silver streak above him. Megatron landed before him, Lightbender removed, Dark Star Saber in servo.

The Elite Guard recoiled at the sight of the titan. Cyclonus's purple optics flared with rage.

"So, both traitors are conspiring with each other against Cybertron. Hardly surprising," the Lord Protector sneered. "Perhaps now is the time to reveal my latest asset. Guards! Release the beast!"

The group of infiltrators had mixed expressions from confusion to fear, but did not have time to question it. Suddenly a deafening, deep roar echoed through the air.

A giant bulk came from the levels above, landing on the ground with a terrifying quake and a scrape of claws on metal. Infiltrators and Elite Guards alike recoiled at the monstrous being that towered over all of them. Optimus immediately recognized the Predacon, but... it couldn't be.

"Jack?"

The creature held the same silvery hide and crimson optics, but that was where the similarities ended. The Predacon was bigger, _much_ bigger. He was only half the size of the giant Predaking, but was still larger than most mechs in the room. Sword-like, fully erected spikes came from his crown of horns, which were longer and sharper than before, to his whip-like tail, that ended in a trio of wicked blades. Extending from his sides, made of blades of metal, were _wings_.

"Oh, c'mon!" Smokescreen wailed at the slight of the monster. "I thought we finished these guys off last time!"

The beast snarled, bearing fangs. His wings flared threateningly and his tail whipped across the ground, leaving deep grooves.

"Predacons once ruled this planet with their dragonfire," Cyclonus told as he stepped forward. He boldly placed a clawed servo on the shoulder plating of the Predacon—Jack, Quickclaw, Ravage. The beast growled lowly, which sounded like an earthquake, glaring at the intruders. "And with their dragonfire, I will conquer this universe." A slow, satisfied grin spread across the Lord Protector's faceplates in a victorious sneer. "Starting with Earth, the homeworld of my enemies and the shell of Unicron. It is only fitting."

"You won't live long enough to even serve out the orders, Cyclonus," Megatron sneered, taking a bold step forward. The dragon turned its head to him, but did not snarl or growl in the warlord's direction. Megatron's brow furrowed deeply. There was only one mech capable of dealing with Predacon creation. "Jackson! I _know_ you're still in there and you will heed my commands!"

The Predacon narrowed his optics at the sterling titan. Images flashed across his vision. Him as a fleshling, as Jack, cold and trembling in the warlord's grip. He did not stop shivering until he was pressed against the Cybertronian's spark that radiated with warmth, comforting enough he fell asleep with a claw gently stroking his back. He remembered Quickclaw, enjoying that brief touch underneath his jaw, how the titan was careful not to harm him. Ravage knew the Master would never hurt his most prized creation.

"Where are you going?!" Cyclonus demanded as the Predacon stalked away with heavy steps. "I _command_ you to destroy them!"

The Predacon ignored him as he continued in long, graceful strides. The Elite Guards jumped away with gasps of fright, while Megatron merely gave a toothy grin at the beast's approach. He reached out, stroking the Predacon's crown gently. The silver dragon purred as he nuzzled him. Ignoring Cyclonus's furious shouts, he moved over to a staring Optimus Prime. He tucked his long snout underneath the Autobot leader's servo.

Jack would always respect the legendary leader, who taught him to always fight for others. Every sentient being had their right to freedom. Quickclaw knew this mech would not hurt him. Ravage did not trust this mech, but if the Master stood beside him, so shall he. The Predacon turned to Cyclonus, his captor. A liar, that thought him nothing more than a beast. No—a _tool_. All so he could claim power he had no right to have.

Jack, Quickclaw, and Ravage agreed. They would kill Cyclonus.

Fangs were bared, a deep, guttural growl in his chest while fire plumed from his mouth in small bursts. Without warning, a jet of flame shot toward Cyclonus, the mech moving swiftly out of the way to avoid the heated blast.

The Lord Protector pulled out a long staff, humming with power. He aimed its spiked end at the interlopers and willed the long-ranged weapon to fire. Right at the Predacon.

He moved to dodge it, only for a bright, glowing sword to intercept the blast of energon. The Star Saber.

Optimus narrowed his optics and Cyclonus snarled in frustration, his false mask completely gone.

"Elite Guards!" he bellowed. "Destroy them!"

None of the Guards moved, only to continued to state at the leaders with shock and awe. They made a wide arc around them, avoiding the glowing swords that thrummed with imaginable power. The stalemate ended when suddenly Megatron took a step forward, and another and another, in a slow, measured stride. A moment later, Optimus moved forward as well. His long stride matched Megatron's, so that the leaders walked side-by-side, Sabers in servos, as the sea of Elite Guards parted before them.

Leaving the path to Cyclonus clear.

"What are you doing?" Cyclonus demanded angrily. "I ordered you to attack!"

"I am quite tired of your babbling," Megatron grumbled. "And do believe its time to settle scores when you tried to _terminate_ me."

"Cyclonus, today you stand for your crimes against Cybertron," Optimus Prime declared.

" _I_ rule Cybertron!" the mech stated arrogantly, sending another bolt from his weapon, this time blocked by Megatron's Dark Star Saber.

The Predacon raced forward, intending to rip the traitor limb from limb. Seeing the beast nearing, the Lord Protector aimed his blaster at the threat. Just as he fired, Optimus threw down the Star Saber onto his weapon, forcing the bolt into the floor. Both mechs growled as they tried to unlock their tangled weapons. The stalemate ended when Cyclonus struck out, his claws scrapping against Optimus's battle mask as he sent a vicious blow to his helm. The Prime grunted as he fell to the floor, sending sparks into the air.

Before the Decepticon could follow up with an attack, Megatron lunged forward, clearing the distance between them in a single bound.

"Your reign, quite fortunately, will be _short-lived_ ," Megatron stated as he raised the Dark Star Saber. "Just as you will be."

He brought it down on the Lord Protector, only for Cyclonus to leap backward, flipping into a transformation. The giant mech shifted into a broad flyer, blasters engaged. Before Megatron could leap out of the way, a volley of energon struck him in the chest. The warlord snarled as he was sent to the floor next to Prime, his armor scorched and Dark Star Saber flying out of his grip. Before Cyclonus could fire upon the fallen leaders, bright blue bolts fired at him, one even striking a wing.

"That was for Ultra Magnus!" Smokescreen cried, firing another volley from his blaster.

The Lord Protector floated higher out of range. The Elite Guard winced as suddenly his cannon glowed purple, prepared to fire. Then suddenly a screech sounded from above. A blue streak shot through the Chambers, landing on top of the flyer.

Aerobolt let out a furious shriek as he dug his talons in Cyclonus's wing, tearing plating and wires apart. The Lord Protector shouted in pain and the instability it caused, his aerodynamic compromised. He listed and was sent back to the ground, Aerobolt still latched onto him, clawing and striking and screeching. Before the Decepticon crashed onto the floor, he transformed back into bipedal mode, landing ungracefully on all fours. Before the Mini-Con could flutter away, he let out a screech of protest as claws pinned his wings to his sides.

"Little pest," Cyclonus growled lowly.

That was the least of his worries as the Predacon rammed into his side, clawing his chest and attempting to snap his jaws around the traitor's neck.

"Rrng!" Cyclonus roared, striking the Predacon in the head, disorienting it just enough to give the Decepticon a chance to breakaway from his assaulter.

The Predacon snarled, already moving to attack his opponent, only for the Decepticon to stomp a clawed foot on the beast's neck.

"I should have known better than to allow Shockwave to create you brutes," Cyclonus spat. "The scientist spends too much time with his work, thinking they are greater than they truly are. You are just a failed experiment."

"And you are a failed King!"

The thundering voice boomed across the Chambers, full of rage and power and fire. Suddenly something _huge_ slammed into Cyclonus with a horrible sound of claws on metal, smothered by the sound of a long, furious roar. The Lord Protector was sent into a pillar with such force the entire buttress collapsed on top of him.

Predaking stomped forward as a beast, tailing swinging and lips pulled back in a snarl. There were more thuds of impact, showing two more Predacons, only half the size of their Great-King. The Predacon's inner fire flared. Great-Hunters! He was pleased that his liege had managed to find _more_ Predacons. He had thought they were the last ones...

Another harsh roar echoed, but it was not of a Predacon. Cyclonus burst from the pile of rubble. The Predacons bristled as a strange, dark aura poured from the Lord Protector, a purple flame enveloping his frame. His poisoned optics glowed brilliantly, filled with a lust to destroy anything in his path.

"You cannot terminate me! Not while dark energon runs through my veins!" he boomed, his voice dark and distorted. "I am the Lord Protector of Cybertron! I will bring our empire into a new age! The age of the Decepticons! Lesser beings will _fear_ us! We will conquer our enemies, we will conquer this galaxy! Starting with the heart of dark energon—Unicron himself! Earth will be ours and the humans will be our slaves! The Predacons will serve as our army!"

"Thank you so much for clearing that all up," Smokescreen quipped, a broad, smug look on his faceplates. Undaunted by the Decepticon's terrifying appearance.

"What are you babbling about, parasite?!"

It was then a small figure that had being hiding in the shadows stepped out. Camera in hand, lenses focused on the dictator.

"Now all of Cybertron knows what you truly are," Arcee announced. "Surrender, Cyclonus!"

The flame around the Lord Protector flared with fury. With a strangled, unnatural roar, he raised a servo, pointing it at the little spy. Raw power gathered in his palm, swirling in the air around his wrist.

"I _am_ Cybertron!"

He willed to destroy his enemy. Only for a bright light to enveloped his vision. Cyclonus screamed as the Star Saber sliced across his chest, the blessing of Primus disrupting the curse of Unicron. The Decepticon stumbled back, violet energon seeping from the gash across his spark. Only for Cyclonus to fall onto a second blade.

"One does not deserve the blood of Unicron, if they do not know how to wield his gift properly," Megatron hissed in the Lord Protector's audial receptor. The warlord twisted the Dark Star Saber and pulled it from Cyclonus's frame. The Decepticon fell to all floors, holding a servo to his fatal wound in a futile attempt to stop the dark energon from pooling on the floor.

"I...will...live..."

"Cyclonus, your reign as Lord Protector has some to an end," Optimus Prime declared, cold optics narrowed at the tyrant.

"As gratifying as it would be to deactivate you right now," Megatron snarled. "I believe that privilege belongs to someone else."

Before Cyclonus could even process the words, silver claws wrapped around the back of his neck in a crushing grip. He was tossed across the room, landing in a tangle of limbs. Energon pouring from his wounds, optics flickering, he was too weak to rise. A large shadow fell over him. The silver Predacon was above him, growling deep in his chest, fangs glinting in the light. Blazing, crimson optics were narrowed in a glare of a predator cornering its prey.

"No! This isn't supposed to be how it ends!" Cyclonus shouted desperately.

"On the contrary, I would have it no other way," Predaking growled menacingly, hungrily.

The silver Predacon lunged forward, digging his fangs into the prey's throat. His screams were cut off abruptly as all four Predacons descended upon him, tearing plating, seams, and struts apart, consuming the spilled energon for themselves.

Many looked away, horrified by the sight of someone being so brutally torn apart alive. Optimus grimaced, not condoning such a violent death, but with it, came the end of Cyclonus's mad grasp for power.

Predaking was the first to raise his head high, letting out a long, victorious roar. His Predacons were quick to follow. The entire Chambers filled with monstrous, deafening thunder, so loud and so fierce the screams could be heard outside the grand building. With a spying camera, all of Iacon heard the rise of the Predacons.

"Jack...?"

The silver Predacon turned his head at the voice. He was greeted with a small Two-Walker, little wings pressed to her back and her servo curled over her spark. Her optics were a peaceful blue, filled with too many emotions for the creature to name. He knew this Autobot.

His guardian. His partner. His best friend.

The Predacon lunged forward, closing the distance in a single bound. Many of the Elite Guards, including Smokescreen, recoiled, fearing the savage beast's intentions. Even Megatron held his Dark Star Saber, to interfere if the Predacon's bloodlust drove him to attack. Instead, a strangled, staticky growl filled the air, but clear all the same.

"Ar-cee!" the Predacon cried.

He was upon her, taller than even she, but instead of throwing her to the ground, his movements were controlled and measured. He curled his great neck around Arcee, snout pressing against her back. A loud, rumbling purr erupted from the Predacon's chest.

"Mirsst yoo. Luff yoo," he croaked.

Slowly, cautiously, Arcee placed her servos on his size, his chassis was too thick for her to completely envelope his middle. Soaking in his warmth, hot but not burning, she held him tighter. The Autobot dared to place her helm on against his foreleg and chest.

"I missed you, too, partner."

"Long time," he grumbled, nuzzling her with a slight rumble in his chest that Arcee would almost dare to call a purr. He craned his neck until he was face to face with his dear friend, slender hands cupping the edge of his jawline. Both smiled slowly, but broadly, flashing denta and fangs. Arcee pressed her helm to his crown, the Predacon bumping against her.

Red optics turned blue.

They were one once again.

* * *

The Predacon bounded excitedly through the space bridge the second it had opened, the others not far behind. Predaking chided him gently for his overenthusiastic behavior, but it was light and fleeting.

Earth, their home, greeted them on the other side. A lush, green landscape stretched out before the Predacons, a blanket of trees over the valley floor. Tall, guardian mountains of stone surrounded them, the snow-capped peaks disappearing in the clouds above. The brilliant forever-fire-in-the-sky burned just above the horizon, having the realm ablaze. Bright shades of orange and crimson and violet were splashed across the great-plains-of-the-sky, warming as the Predacons as they stepped onto soft grass that crunched beneath their great pedes.

"No one will disturb you here," Optimus Prime rumbled as they eyed their surroundings.

"And energon?" Predaking asked, eyeing the youth that was already taking in every possible scent.

"To be delivered regularly by a trusted ally—either myself, Bumblebee, or Arcee." Optimus supplied with a warm, small smile.

"I might pay a visit or two now and again," Megatron stated with a wry grin. "To check on the boy once in awhile."

"It will be an interesting case study," Shockwave agreed. "This will be an ideal location for a lab. The rest of the subjects can easily be relocated here."

"Just make sure its in the next valley," Darksteel ordered drily.

"Because this one's ours!" Skylynx added.

With that, the two transformed into Great-Hunters. With a flap of wings, the pair soared into the sky. Predaking craned his neck down at the younger Predacon, who was still significantly smaller than him, nuzzling his snout with his charge. His Little-One hummed in content and closed his optics. The Great-King spread his broad wings, the crimson shade fierce underneath the sun's gaze. He joined his brethren in the domain he ruled.

Allowing the Predacon to turn to another familiar figure. He stepped towards Soundwave, slow and calm. He crooned when blunt fingers stroked his neck.

"Ravage: remembered," the Decepticon vowed.

The Predacon leaned back, craning his neck and buffing out his chest. He placed a single claw on the Predacon emblem over his spark.

"Quickclaw, now," he told. A single nod was his response.

The touch lingered for a moment longer, caressing that tender spot under the jaw before Quickclaw turned. He unfurled his great, silvery wings to join his brethren in the sky for the first time.


End file.
